Der Beginn einer wunderbaren Feindschaft!
by DasTeddy
Summary: Wie wird Hass zu Freundschaft und Freundschaft zu Liebe?Eine ganz normale Geschichte über Lily und James. Oder doch nicht? Reload Kapitel 6, fertiggestellt.
1. Sag niemals nie!

Disclaimer: Meine Story, aber leider nich meine Figuren. Jedenfalls die, die bereits im Buch vorkamen. Die anderen sin alle auf meinem Mist gewachsen.(Aber auch da gibt's ne Ausnahme, aber dazu komme ich später)

Story: Kann aus Hass Freundschaft, und aus Freundschaft Liebe entstehen? Lily und James Geschichte. Allerdings hoffe ich, das die hier anders ist.

Rating: Muss leider PG 13 sein...

**Der Beginn einer wunderbaren Feindschaft...?! **

**Sag niemals nie**

"Nein!", stöhnte Lily auf, "Nicht schon wieder!" Heute morgen hatte sie mit ihren Freundinnen auf dem Weg zum Frühstück im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ein Päckchen mir ihrem Namen gefunden. "Er hat es jetzt schon 2 Jahre versucht und nicht geschafft, glaubt er etwa, dass es in der 6.Klasse alles anders wird?" Lily glaubte zu wissen, von wem das Paket war, auch wenn kein Name drauf stand. Denn seit der 4.Klasse hatte James Potter, der Sucher der Gryffindor Quidditchmannschaft, versucht sie dazu zu bewegen, mit ihm auszugehen. Bisher erfolglos. "Weißt du Lily,", meinte plötzlich Clarissa nachdenklich, "er hat ja schon viel gemacht, aber Geschenke..." "Doch, hat er auch schon mal!", warf Jenny aufgeregt ein, "Da warst du auf der Krankenstation, dass kannst du nicht wissen! Er hat nach dem Frühstück in der Eingangshalle gewartet und es ihr dann gegeben." Lily nickte bei der Erinnerung daran säuerlich. "Ja, seht ihr?", fragte Clarissa, "Er hat es ihr persönlich gegeben. Auch das Osternest letztes Jahr, er hat es nicht einfach liegen lassen. Und es sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich, nicht den Namen drauf zu schreiben..." Lila, nicht unbedingt die beste Freundin von Lily warf jetzt ein: "Hör mal Lily, ich kenne ihn schon etwas länger wie du, nicht unbedingt wie meinen Bruder, aber schon ein bisschen. So was sieht ihm wirklich nicht ähnlich." "Ist mir eigentlich auch egal, ich mache es so wie so nicht auf. Warum sollte ich? Derjenige ders war, kanns mir ja auch selber gegen, oder wenigstens seinen Namen drauf schreiben. So, kommt, ich hab Hunger." Beendete Lily die Rumrätselei. Sie und die anderen Mädchen gingen zum Frühstück. Als wie immer die Morgenposteulen eintrafen sah sie sich suchend nach ihrem kleinen Steinkauz um. "Hei, du bekommst Post? Von daheim?" kommentierte Clarissa ihr ungewöhnliches Verhalten. Denn Lilys Eltern waren Muggel und schrieben ihr nicht sehr häufig, höchstens Antworten auf Lilys Briefe. Auf Clarissas Frage nickte sie nur, schluckte schnell herunter und antwortete: "Ja, ich wollte wissen, was sie für die Ferien geplant haben..." gerade kam ihr Kauz zu ihr und ließ sich von Jenny mit Käsetoast füttern, während Lily den Brief las. "Verdammte Scheiße, ich kann nicht nach Hause!" Fluchte sie. "Nana, Lily, so was sagt eine Dame aber nicht!" hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. "Schnauze Black, mit dir hat niemand gelabert, geschweige denn dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt!" sagte sie ohne sich um zu drehen. "Hei, was ist denn los?" fragte Clarissa teilnahmsvoll. "Tja, meine liebe Schwester Petunia hat sie leider dazu gebracht mit ihnen in die Schweiz zu fahren. Und das natürlich eine Woche vor Ferienbeginn. Ich frage mich, wie sie das gemacht hat..." "Vielleicht war's ja der 'Imperio'?" Meinte jetzt einen andere Person hinter ihr. "Potter, das ist nicht lustig! Und du weißt, dass ich Muggelstämmig bin. Snape reibts mir ja oft genug unter die Nase." Grummelte Lily. "Du weißt ja Evans, ein Wort von dir..." sagte James grinsend. "James Potter! Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? 1. Ich will nicht das du ihn fertig machst, nur weil er ein Slytherin ist oder auch aus sonst einem Grund und 2. Nur um es dir wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, nein, ich gehe nicht mit dir aus!!!" herrschte Lily den immer noch grinsenden James an. "Warte mal, also 1.Bist du nicht irgendein Grund und 2.ich wette du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann ich ihn das letzte mal verflucht habe, oder?" warf er ein und grinste noch breiter. "Na und, dann habe ich eben nichts davon gehört, nicht dass ich darauf achten würde!" fuhr sie ihn an. "Und jetzt hör auf so dämlich zu gucken!" "Krone." Mahnte Remus Lupin, der sich nun neben Sirius setzte und zwinkerte James zu. Der nickte gottergeben und quetschte sich zwischen die beiden. "Was bedeutet das denn jetzt genau für dich?" kam Jenny wieder auf den Brief zurück. "Naja, ich hab ja mehrere Möglichkeiten. Eine wäre, dass ich ihnen nachreise, was in die Schweiz allerdings nicht gerade mein Favorit wäre. 'ne andere wäre, dass ich bei meiner Tante Alma und Oma wohne und mir von ihnen sagen lasse, wie hübsch der Junge aus der Straße doch aussieht und so weiter, oder, wieder andere Möglichkeit, ich bleibe hier. Ich würde ehrlich gesagt die Verkupplungsversuche von Tanta Alma vorziehen... es wäre zwar nervig, aber immer noch besser wie hier zu hocken..." erklärte sie und begann mit Clarissa und Jenny die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch zu diskutieren. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass sich auf James' Stirn, der das Gespräch gehört hatte, eine steile Denkfalte gebildet hatte.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie eine Freistunde, denn bei diesem Wetter wollte man den Schülern nicht zumuten durch den 1.5m hohen Schnee zu den Gewächshäusern zu 'laufen' zumal es dort ebenfalls drinnen nicht wärmer war als draußen. James traf Lily zufällig als sie vom Gemeinschaftsraum zur Bibliothek ging. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her. "Weißt du," begann James vorsichtig, doch Lily unterbrach ihn sofort: "Wenn du wieder fragen willst, ob ich..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn jetzt fiel ihr James ins Wort: "Nein, will ich nicht. Ich wollte dich etwas ganz anderes fragen." Lily sah ihn an. Das Misstrauen stand deutlich in ihren Augen. "Naja, weißt du, Sirius verbringt Weihnachten dieses Jahr bei seinem Onkel. Und, naja, bei uns kommen alle Verwandten, Onkel, Tante, Großtante, Uropa usw., du weißt ja wie dass dann abläuft. Und du hattest doch beim Frühstück erzählt, dass dich du eigentlich wenig Lust hast, dich verkuppeln zu lassen, da hab ich mir halt gedacht..." er sah Lily an, weil die ganze Zeit hatte er auf seine Füße gestarrt. Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn gespannt ansah. "Was hast du dir gedacht?" Die Tatsache, dass sie keine bissige Bemerkung machte, ermutigte ihn. "Naja, dass du vielleicht Lust hättest, Weihnachten vielleicht bei mir... zu... feiern..." die letzten Worte kamen stockend. Lily sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Das klingt jetzt vielleicht bescheuert, aber, an sich finde ich den Vorschlag gar nicht mal schlecht. Aber meinst du nicht auch, dass es ein bisschen seltsam aussehen würde, wenn ich auf einmal mit zu dir nach Hause gehe? Was sollen denn dann alle denken? Aus gehen tun sie nicht, aber zusammen Weihnachten feiern...?" "Da hätte ich einen Vorschlag, aber, müssen wir dass hier im Gang besprechen? Können wir nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen?" fragte er sie. Sie nickte und zusammen gingen sie schweigend wieder zurück. Dort angekommen überredete er sie mit in den Jungenschlafsaal zu gehen, denn alle waren bei einer Schneeballschlacht und somit waren sie dort ungestört. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl setzte sich Lily auf Sirius Bett und sah James aufmunternd an. "Also, wie gesagt, ich hätte da einen Vorschlag: Du erzählst allen, dass du zu deiner Tante fährst, ich dass ich mit meinen Eltern und Verwandten feiere. Wir können deine Tante und Oma ja auch mal besuchen, wenn du willst, aber so wäre uns beide geholfen." Lily musterte ihn. Er schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen und sie musste zugeben, dass sie James Potter gerne näher kennen lernen würde, also ob er immer so war, wie in der Schule... Lily bemerkte das er sie gespannt ansah. "Na gut, aber nur unter 3 Bedingungen!" James blickte sie irritiert an und bedeutete ihr zu sprechen. "1. Du verlierst kein Wort über Ausgehen solange wir dort sind, 2. Du erzählst keinem etwas davon und 3. Nicht mal Sirius, Remus und Peter!" Er sah sie entsetzt an. "Ei, das... das ist gemein!" stotterte er. "Sirius ist wie ein Bruder für mich, wir erzählen und immer alles!!!" "Na und? Ich erzähle Jenny und Clary auch immer alles, naja, fast alles jedenfalls. Aber das sind meine Bedingungen. Wenn du nicht willst, dann kann ich ja gehen." Sie stand auf und ging zum Ausgang. James lief ihr hinter her und hielt sie zurück. "Na gut, ich bin einverstanden. Es gefällt mir zwar nicht, aber das ist immer noch besser wie die ganzen Tanten und Onkels alleine zu ertragen... Ich schreib gleich mal nen Brief an meiner Eltern." Lily sah ihn mal wieder misstrauisch an. "Du kannst ihn meinetwegen lesen bevor ich ihn abschicke!" schlug er vor. Lily willigte ein und am nächsten Tag in Geschichte der Zauberei kam ein Zettel zu ihr geflattert. Sie faltete ihn auseinander: "Hi Lily! Ich hatte dir ja versprochen, dass du den Brief lesen kannst, bevor ich ihn abschicke. Wenn dir was nicht passt, änders! James" Lily las sich den Brief durch und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er OK war und James nicht irgend etwas behauptete, dass nicht stimmte. Sie lies ihn zurück fliegen und als James zu ihr sah nickte sie kurz. "Na, was verheimlicht ihr beiden denn?" fragte Jenny grinsend nach der Stunde. "Nichts was dich etwas angehen könnte!" antwortete Lily knapp. Clarissa und Jenny tauschten einen Blick. "Dann ist es also doch war, dass zwischen euch beiden etwas läuft!" rief Clary fröhlich. Geschockt sah Lily sie an. "Tja, jemand hat euch gestern gesehen, als ihr zusammen aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungs kamt!" meinte Jenny "Und du hast nicht mal böse geguckt!" "Nein, zwischen uns läuft nichts! Wir haben bloß eine Abmachung getroffen." "Und die wäre?" fragte Clarissa interessiert. "Dass sie einmal mit mir ausgeht, und ich sie dann für immer in Ruhe lasse!" erklärte James von hinten. Lily sah ihn böse an. Clarissa und Jenny bemerkten, dass sie zu Muggelkunde mussten und rannten los. "Darüber reden wir noch mal, Potter!" zischte Lily und rannte hinterher. "Nanu, täuschen mich meine Augen, oder hat Lily Evans James Potter gerade wirklich etwas zu geflüstert?" sagte Remus theatralisch und legte den Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes. "Du verheimlichst uns doch nichts, oder Jamsilein?" "Doch, aber ich darf nichts sagen, sonst reißt sie mir den Kopf ab!" erwiderte James grinsend. "Och, bittebitte!" bettelte Peter Pettigrew. "Nein!" antwortete James hart. "Da bleibt nur eine Lösung. Veritaserum!" meinte Sirius, der jetzt auch aus dem Klassenzimmer kam. James lachte. "Ab jetzt werde ich nichts mehr von euch annehmen, egal was es ist, bevor ihr nicht selber was davon probiert habt!"

Eine Woche später standen Lily und James nebeneinander auf dem Gleis 9¾. "Das hätte ich nie gedacht!" gestand Lily. "Was denn?" fragte James irritiert. "Na, dass ich mal mit dir hier stehen und darauf warten würde, dass wir abgeholt werden!" sagte sie zähneklappernd. "Sag niemals nie! Aber sag mal, frierst du?" fragte er. "Na klar, bei den Temperaturen, ist ja wohl kein Wunder! Du denn nicht?" sagte sie und hüllte sich fester in ihren Umhang. "Nein. Kann aber auch daran liegen, dass ich meinen Umhang verzaubert habe, so dass er mich wärmt! Soll ich das bei dir auch machen?" Lily sah ihn überrascht an. "Das wäre nett. Mich wundert nur, dass du so was kannst! Du wirst doch nicht etwa gelernt haben?" "Hm, ob dus glaubst oder nicht, dass hab ich!(er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihren Umhang) _Wamare_!" Sofort wurde Lily warm. "Danke." Sagte sie verlegen. "Schon OK, ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass du erfrierst, bevor du mit mir ausgegangen bist!" meinte er grinsend. Lily sah ihn böse an. Sie wollte schon etwas bissiges erwidern, aber da ertönte eine Männerstimme vom anderen Ende des Gleises. "James! Hier bin ich! Wartet, ich komm zu euch rüber!" Bald darauf wurde Lily von einem Mann begrüßt, dem James unwahrscheinlich ähnlich sah. Und tatsächlich, es war Mr. John Potter, James' Vater. "Na dann mal los, wir reisen mit Flohpulver!" sagte er enthusiastisch. Lily sah ihn verdattert an. "Ähm, Entschuldigung, _Flohpulver_?" James blickte sie verwirrt an. Dann plötzlich schien ihm etwas klar zu werden. "Natürlich! Das weißt du deshalb nicht, weil du Muggelstämmig bist! Also, Wenn du mit Flohpulver reisen willst, brauchst du einen Kamin. Und dort, wo du hin willst, muss auch ein Kamin sein. Du wirfst das Pulver in den Kamin und sagst laut, wo du hin willst. Aber du musst deutlich sprechen!" erklärte er der verwirrten Lily. Sie kamen zu den Kaminen von Gleis 9¾ und stellten sich eine der Reihen. Lily dankte Gott, dass ihre beiden Freundinnen schon früher abgeholt worden waren und alle andern zu beschäftigt waren um auf sie zu achten. Als sie an der Reihe waren sah Lily mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zu, wie John Potter mit dem Gepäck verschwand. James bemerkte ihren Gesichtsausdruck und meinte "Weißt du was, wenn du so viel Angst hast, dann flohpulvern wir halt zusammen." Sprachs, legte einen Arm um sie, stieg mit ihr in den Kamin(Zog sie hinein wäre wohl angebrachter) und sagte laut und deutlich: "John und Lena Potter!" James und Lily wurden in einen bunten Wirbel von Farben gesogen, und ab und zu hatte Lily das Gefühl gerade einen kurzen Blick in ein Wohnzimmer geworfen zu haben. Langsam wurde ihr schlecht. Dann plötzlich war alles vorbei und sie stolperten in das Wohnzimmer der Potters. Mit großen Augen sah Lily sich um. Sie war noch nie in einem Zaubererhaus gewesen! Na gut, sie hatte Clarissa besucht, zwar war ihre Mutter eine Hexe, aber ihr Vater war ein Muggel. Neben dem Kamin stand ein rußiger Kessel auf einem Dreibeinigen Fuß. An den Wänden hingen zwar Rahmen, aber nicht immer war der Bewohner anwesend oder alleine. "James!" rief jetzt eine Person vom anderen Ende des Zimmers, wo sich offenbar hinter einer Türe die Küche verbarg. Eine hübsche junge Hexe lief jetzt auf James zu und umarmte ihn, wobei auffiel, dass sie einige Zentimeter kleiner war. "Mum! Hi!" sagte James und erwiderte die Umarmung. "Wie gehtz meinem großen Sohn?" "Gut, hei Mum, ich will dir jemanden vorstellen: Lily Evans. Ich habs dir ja erzählt! Lily, das ist meine Mutter Lena Potter." "Freut mich sie..." begann Lily aber Lena Potter unterbrach sie: "Nenn mich einfach Lena, OK? Ich komme mir sonst vor, wie meine eigene Großmutter! Und außerdem leben wir jetzt einige Zeit unter einem Dach, da wäre so etwas unangebracht!" sagte sie fröhlich. Lily nickte begeistert und wurde von Lena mit einer Umarmung willkommen geheißen. "Hei Mum, wo ist Luzifer?" fragte James. "Ach James, du sollst doch Michael nicht Luzifer nennen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du darauf kommst aber Luzifer ist mehr ein Schimpfwort und deswegen..." Da krachte ein Schneeball von außen an die Scheibe. "LUZIFER!!!!!" Schrie Lena "Komm sofort her!" Von draußen war ein Kichern zu hören und dann Schritte die eindeutig vom Haus weg gingen. "Danke Mum, ich glaub, ich weiß jetzt wo er ist. Komm Lily, gehen wir ihn holen!" grinste er. "Aber beeilt euch, in einer Stunde gibt es Essen!" hörten sie noch James' Mum rufen als sie über die Terrassen nach draußen gingen. Dort mussten Lily und James erst einmal laut lachen. "Deine Mum ist echt cool!" sagte Lily lachend. "Tja, da musst du erst mal Dad kennen lernen. Von ihm hab ich das du-weißt-schon..." Grinste James. "Und die Frisur! Seine Haare sind genauso caotisch wie deine!" ergänzte Lily. "Das mein ich doch!!!" Lily lachte. Sie stapften durch den Schnee, immer den Spuren nach. "Sag mal, warum nennst du deinen Bruder Luzifer?" fragte Lily nach einer Weile nachdenklich. "Naja, weil... Scheiße! Runter!" rief er plötzlich und schubste sie in den Schnee. Von dem Schock war sie erst kurz gelähmt, dann setzte sie sich auf, spuckte den Schnee aus und sah James vorwurfsvoll an, der vor ihr stand und lachte. Da traf ihn ein Schneeball hart ins Gesicht. Er wurde nach hinten geschleudert und blieb auf dem Bauch liegen. Erst musste Lily lachen, dann sah sie, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegte. Schnell lief sie hin und kniete sich neben ihn in den Schnee. "James?" fragte sie nervös und berührte ihn an der Schulter. Keine Reaktion. "James!" Vorsichtig drehte sie ihn um. Er grinste. "Du machst dir also doch Sorgen um mich!" stellte er fest. Unweigerlich musste auch Lily grinsen, seifte ihn dann aber mit einer großen Ladung Schnee ab. Plötzlich traf die beiden ein Schneeball-Hagel. Als sie sich umsahen bemerkten sie einen kleinen Jungen der auf einem Hügel in der Nähe stand und sie mit Schneebällen bombardierte. "Deswegen nenne ich ihn Luzifer!" erklärte James. Bald fanden sie sich in einer großen Schneeballschlacht wieder, bei der jeder jeden abschoß, wobei Lily und James einen Vorteil hatten, denn da sie beide 16 waren durften sie Zaubern um sich zu schützten oder Schneebälle präzise auf den Gegner fliegen zu lassen.(Wegen Voldemort wurde das Alter zum Zaubern außerhalb der Schule runter gesetzt) Plötzlich rief Lily "**Stop**!" "Was ist denn?" fragte James und drehte sich zu ihr um, was er allerdings gleich bereute, da ihn ein Schneeball von Michael hart am Ohr traf. "Hei! Hör mal auf OK!!" Schrie er ihm zu. "Meinst du nicht auch, dass wir langsam rein gehen sollten? Also ich friere jetzt trotz des Zaubers!" erklärte ihm Lily. James nickte, bedeutete Michael dass sie rein gingen und lief Lily hinterher, die schon vor gelaufen war. Zähneklappernd betraten sie das Wohnzimmer. "Mein Gott, ihr seid ja ganz blau gefroren! Ab ins Bad, aber dalli!" wurden sie von Lena empfangen. Lily durfte als erste gehen, bekam von Lena ein flauschiges Handtuch in die Hand gedrückt und in das Badezimmer geschoben. Dort sah sie sich begeistert um, bemerkte aber gleich ein Problem. "Ähm, Lena?!" rief sie. Die steckte gleich darauf den Kopf zur Türe hinein. "Du, äh, wie bekomme ich Wasser?" fragte Lily verwirrt, denn sie hatte bemerkt, dass die Badewanne keine Wasserhähne hatte. "Hei, du bist doch eine Hexe, oder?" fragte Lena fröhlich zurück "Hast du noch nicht gelernt, wie man Wasser macht?" Lily schlug sich an den Kopf. Na klar! Sie nickte beschämt. "Das braucht dir doch nicht peinlich zu sein! Das gleiche Problem hatte ich damals auch...." Zwinkerte sie und ging wieder in die Küche. Lily zog ihre nassen Sachen aus, setzte sich in die Badewanne(die sehr groß war) nahm ihren Zauberstab und sprach den Wasserzauber. Sofort ergoß sich ein Schwall heißes Wasser aus dem Zauberstab in die Badewanne. Dann verwandelte sie jeweils eine ihrer 2 Haarspangen in einen Schwamm und in Badegel. Sie begann sich damit einzureiben und lehnte sich dann entspannt zurück. Auf dem Wasser hatte sich eine hohe Schaumschicht gebildet, was ihr Glück war. Denn plötzlich wurde die Türe aufgerissen und ein junger Mann, so ca. 19-20 Jahre alt stand im Zimmer. "Hi!" Er bemerkte Lily und wurde rot. "Ha...Hall...Hallo." stotterte er "Sorry, ähm, ich, äh, also, Tschüs." Und verließ das Bad. Von draußen hörte Lily die Stimmen. "Wer ist das?" fragte er offenbar James, denn der antwortete, Lily konnte sein Grinsen fast hören, "Ein Mädchen." "Ich meine was sie in unsere Badewanne macht und wie sie heißt!" fauchte der Junge. "Ich würde mal auf deine erste Frage sagen: Baden. Und auf deine zweite: Lily Evans." Der andere brummelte etwas unverständliches und ging. Lily sagte sich, dass sie jetzt lange genug gebadet hatte, stieg aus dem Wasser und hüllte sich in das große flauschige Handtuch. Mit einem Zauber trocknete sie ihre Klamotten, zog sie an und ging auf den Flur. "Ähm, James?!" rief sie vorsichtig. "Stets zu Diensten holde Dame!" antwortete eine Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr. Lily schrie auf und drehte sich blitzschnell um. "Hee, gaanz ruhig! Ich zeig dir jetzt wo du schlafen kannst, wenn du willst!" sagte James leicht geschockt von ihrer Reaktion. Er führte sie den Gang entlang zu einer Türe auf der groß ein Warnschild prangte. Lily sah ihn an und meinte: "Das sie dem Verkehrszeichen der Muggel aber sehr ähnlich!" James grinste und öffnete die Türe. Lily stieß einen bewundernden Pfiff aus. James hatte die Dachschräge mit bunt schillernden Tüchern behängt und mit dem selben Stoff auch einen Vorhang gemacht, der sein Bett vom restlichen Zimmer abgrenzte. Es bestand eigentlich mehr aus einer Anhäufung von großen und kleinen Kissen in verschiedenen Farben und drei Decken. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein Schreibtisch und rechts daneben ein Kleiderschrank auf dem alle Freunde von James mit silbern und goldener Schrift unterschrieben und andere Sachen drauf geschrieben hatten. Auf einer Seite war noch ein Kamin. Das restliche Zimmer bestand eigentlich nur aus einer Anordnung von Sitzkissen um einen runden Tisch unter einem Dachfenster. Da das Zimmer aber sehr groß war wirkte es nicht gepreßt. Wenn Lily da an ihr Zimmer dachte... James ging an ihr vorbei und ließ sich cool auf seinem 'Bett' nieder. Sie trat in den Raum und schloß die Tür hinter sich "Gefällts dir?" fragte er schließlich. Langsam trat sie zum Fenster und schaute auf die weiße Schneelandschaft. In der Ferne sah sie einen See. "Es ist traumhaft!" gestand sie. Er trat zu ihr. "Ja." Eine Weile standen sie da und genossen die Aussicht. Lily konnte nicht glauben, dass James Potter eine so romantische Ader haben konnte... Vielleicht war er ja doch nicht so über wie sie dachte... Nach einer Weile räusperte er sich. "Du musst es dir mal morgens angucken, wenn gerade die ersten Strahlen der Sonne auf den Schnee fallen..." schwärmte er. "Naja, eigentlich müssen wir uns ja um etwas anders kümmern, nämlich darum, wo du schläfst..." "Was für Möglichkeiten hab ich denn?" fragte Lily direkt. "Naja, also, du könntest für 3 Tage ins Gästezimmer, dann müsstest du es dir mit Tante Ulmga und Onkel Nebugerd teilen. Oder Luzifer zieht in mein Zimmer, oder ich in seins und du pennst dann in meinem oder seinem. Allerdings könnte es sein, das du gefragt wirst, ob nicht Cousinchen Kathrin bei dir schlafen könnte..." erklärte James offen. "Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie diese Cousine drauf ist, aber sei ehrlich, du hast mir nicht alle Möglichkeiten gesagt, hab ich recht?" James nickte. "Wenn du mir nicht den Kopf abreißt wird ichs dir sagen. Noch eine Möglichkeit wäre nämlich, dass wir beide zusammen in meinem Zimmer schlafen. Es kann sein, dass für 1-2 Tage noch einer meiner Brüder dazukommt, aber das wäre nicht soo schlimm." "Warum finde ich es nicht so toll, dass ihr kein größeres Haus, bzw eine kleiner Verwandtschaft habt?" fragte Lily gottergeben. "Na gut, aber wehe du bildest dir irgend etwas darauf ein und wenn du irgend etwas in die Richtung ... machst, dann..." "Stop mal! Ich hab so was nie gemacht, hatte es nicht vor und werde es auch nicht vor haben!!!" warf James ein. "Schon gut, wollte dich nur gewarnt haben..." sagte Lily. "Leute! Essen!" rief da John Potter durch dass Haus. James sah Lily an. "Wer als erster da ist!!!" grinste er und sie rannten los.  
  
"Nana, nicht so stürmisch!" sagte der Bruder von James, der bei Lily ins Bad gekommen war, als James hinter Lily in den Raum gerannt kam. Lily meinte grinsend: "Musst du gerade sagen, wer kam denn ins Bad gestürmt, während ich in der Badewanne lag?" Alle lachten, der Junge eingeschlossen. "Oh, Lily, ich hab euch ja noch gar nicht bekannt gemacht! Dass ist mein Bruder Chris." Das Abendessen war köstlich. Es gab Kartoffelpüree und Corned Beef und auch ausländische Sachen wie Pizza und Leberkäse mit Brötchen und Wiener Würstchen, was ungewöhnlich in England war. Auf Lilys irritierten Blick erklärte John ihr: "Du musst wissen, Lena hat einen Hang zur Ausländischen Küche, seit sie für ein paar Tage in Deutschland war. Also stell dich schon einmal darauf ein, dass es bei uns regelmäßig Schnitzel gibt!" James zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
Während dem Essen wurde über alles mögliche geredet, nur nicht über ernste Themen. Als sie bei Nachtisch angekommen waren erzählte James von seinen Streichen in Hogwarts. Lily versuchte alles so gut wie möglich zu überhören, aber als James fliegende Puddingschüsseln erwähnte, wurde sie aufmerksam. Er schilderte gerade in allen Farben wie eine von ihnen einem Ravenclaw ins Gesicht geflogen war als ihn Lily unterbrach: "Sorry, James, können wir bitte mal draußen reden?" bat sie. Sie standen auf und gingen vor die Tür. Lena sah schmunzelnd, dass Lily einen Teller Pudding mitgenommen hatte. Ein erstickter Schrei ertönte. Lily trat wieder ein, wischte sich die Hände ab und setzte sich wieder als wäre nichts geschehen. Gespannt sah der Rest der Familie zur Tür. Mit langsamen Schritten kam jetzt auch James herein, dass Gesicht vollkommen verschmiert mit Pudding. Ein Grinsen konnte keiner unterdrücken und Lena lachte laut: "Tja James, da hast du wohl jemanden gefunden, der das nicht so lustig gefunden hat!!!" Lily meinte während sie sich wieder ihrem Pudding widmete: "Weniger ich als meinte Freundin Jenny. An dem Tag war sie mit jemanden verabredet gewesen und eine Ladung Pudding ist voll auf ihre Frisur geklatscht." "Und warum klebst **du** mir dann Pudding ins Gesicht?" fragte James perplex während er sich den Pudding wieder vom Gesicht abwischte. "Naja, Clary und ich und alle anderen aus dem Schlafsaal hatten ihr versprochen das mit demjenigen machen würden, der das war." Erklärte Lily. Vorsichtig setzte sich James wieder. "So was, also echt! Nur wegen Pudding auf der Frisur!" Lena rollte mit den Augen. "James, nur weil dir, Chris und John sowieso niemand die Frisur zerstören kann, und das euch Männern sowieso egal ist, heißt das nicht automatisch das es Frauen genauso geht!!" "Und außerdem hat Jenny 2 Stunden für die Frisur gebraucht, danach konnte sie sie vergessen, ihr Date eingeschlossen!" fügte Lily dazu. Alle Männer am Tisch schüttelten den Kopf. James flüsterte laut hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu seinem Vater: "Dad, sin die alle so? **Aua**!" Lily hatte ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen gestoßen.


	2. Wahrheiten

So, hier ist ein neues Kapitel. Bzw ZWEI neue Kapitel. Bei FF.de bin ich schon weiter, deswegen kommen hier immer Zwei Kapitel, wie ich entschlossen habe.

Ein dickes Danke an meine Reviewer(Auch wenns nur zwei waren)

Eleonora-7: Hm, hab ich das nich? Muss ich dann ma machen, wenn ich kapiere wie...

Manik-Xolo: Hehe, bisher scheints ihr wirklich nich schlecht zu gehen, aber, was wenn zwei Leute auf...OK, jetzt verrate ich definitiv zu viel!;)

**Wahrheiten**

Nach einer erneuten Schneeballschlacht, allerdings mit der gesamten Familie und ausreichender Vorsorge mit Wärmezaubern, gingen Lily und James erschöpft in sein Zimmer. Sie diskutierten noch immer besonders gute Würfe, oder lustige Szenen. James ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, während Lily stehenblieb, da sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. "Komm mal her. Keine Angst, ich tu' dir nichts!" sagte er grinsend und klopfte auf ein Kissen neben sich. Zu erst sträubte sich Lily, aber nach einer Weile konnte sie James' Dackelblick nicht länger widerstehen. Mißtrauisch setzte sie sich. "Schließ die Augen." Bat er sie. Sie tat es. Nach einer Weile durfte sie sie wieder auf machen. "Donnerwetter!" sagte sie. James hatte den Raum abgedunkelt und nun war das ganze Zimmer stockdunkel, bis auf kleine Leuchtpunkte die an Decke, Wand, Schrank, Boden, ja, auf allem verteilt waren. Plötzlich bemerkte Lily, dass das die Sterne waren. Überrascht sah Lily James an. "Wie hast du denn das gemacht?" fragte sie erstaunt. "Naja, mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Mum und Dad... Die haben das ganze Zimmer mit einem Angleichungszauber belegt, damit es so aussieht, als ob man im Weltraum wäre." Erklärte er. "Toll! Alleine schon die Idee ist klasse!" meinte Lily begeistert. "Wenn ich will, kann ich das inzwischen mit jeder beliebigen Sache machen. Mit der Aussicht von Hogwarts, mit dem Aussehen der Schlafsäle von Hogwarts(wenn ich Sehnsucht hab!), Karinik-Insel... Die Liste ist lang!" Plötzlich versteinerte sich Lilys Gesicht. "Funktioniert dass auch mit Personen?" fragte sie kalt. "Nein, das geht nicht. Ich will es auch gar nicht. Ist doch blöd, du siehst dann nur die Leute, aber mit ihnen reden kannst du nicht. Und außerdem, in Natura sind alle sowieso viieeel hübscher!" meinte er arglos, da er nicht ganz begriffen hatte, worauf sie hinaus wollte. "Gut." Meinte sie "Will ich dir auch geraten haben." Da verstand er. "Nein," stotterte der junge Zauberer "also, so was würde ich nie machen, wirklich!" Sie blödelten eine Weile herum, bis ein Wecker plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchte. Amüsiert betrachtete ihn Lily "Na, was willst du denn hier? Hast du dich verirrt mein Kleiner?" fragte sie, worauf James einen Lachanfall bekam. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte sagte er, immer noch ein wenig glucksend, "Nee, den hat wahrscheinlich meine Mutter geschickt, um uns zu sagen das wir langsam schlafen sollten." "Was würde sie den schicken, wenn wir zu laut wären?" fragte Lily interessiert. "Naja, ähm, das letzte mal war es ein sprechender Tennisball, der mich in die Nase gebissen hat, bevor ich ihn mit einem Schockzauber belegen konnte..." Als Lily lachte sagte er beleidigt "Mensch, dass Ding hatte Zähne wie ein Hippogreif!!!" "Ich habe zwar noch nie gehört, dass ein Hippogreif Zähne hat, aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Und ich glaube, dass deine Mutter recht hat, wir sollten wirklich langsam schlafen!" James stimmte ihr zu, nachdem sie ihm tröstend wegen des bissigen Tennisballs die Schulter geklopft, und erklärt hatte, dass er ein ganz armer Kerl sei, so arm, dass er einer Dame nicht einmal ein Bett machen könnte. Das wollte er sich natürlich nicht bieten lassen und schuf ihr ein großes grünes Himmelbett, genau in ihrer Augenfarbe. Lily war gerührt. Bald darauf schiefen beide tief und fest.

"Lily, he! Wach auf!" Sanft rüttelte jemand an ihren Schulter. Sie schlug nach dem Übeltäter und murmelte in ihr Kissen: "Hau ab, ich will schlafn!!" "Dann willst du also nicht eine einmalige Aussicht sehen?" fragte die Stimme. Mit einem mal war Lily hell wach. "Doch will ich!" James grinste sie an, nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie zum Fenster. Der Hexe kamen für einen Moment bedenken, da sie nur im Schlafanzug war, aber der war aus blauem, dicken Stoff, was sie nach einem Blick nach unten bemerkte. Mein Gott, wie geschmacklos war sie eigentlich? Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs war der Fehler behoben und sie trug Jeans und ein rotes T-Shirt. Die Sicht aus dem Fenster raubte ihr dann jedoch fast den Atem. Sie sah hinunter auf eine weiße Landschaft, über Wiesen und Wälder und in der ferne sah sie wieder den See. Alles glitzerte und funkelte im Morgenlicht. Sie hatte eine vollkommen freie Sicht. Weit im Hintergrund waren Berge, deren Hänge ebenfalls mit weißem Schnee bedeckt waren. Lily seufzte. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es um diese Zeit noch viel schöner ist!" sagte James leise bei ihrem Ohr. Wie lange sie da nebeneinander standen wusste später keiner von beiden, aber sie wurden unsanft wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt, als Lena von unten rief: "FRÜHSTÜCK!!!!"

Das Frühstück verlief ruhig, wenn man davon absah, dass eine Eule in Lilys Frühstücksmüsli platschte. Sie grinste, als sie sie als die ihrer Freundin Jenny erkannte. Als sei den Brief las, lachte sie laut, Jenny war wirklich eine Idiotin! "Von wem ist den der Brief?" fragte Chris anzüglich. "Von meiner Freundin. Sie hat es echt geschafft sich das Bein beim Rodeln zu brechen, aber dann ein Date mit einem, nach ihr jedenfalls, super süßen Kerl zu bekommen..." erzählte Lily offen. "Was ist denn an einem gebrochenen Bein so schlimm?" fragte jetzt Michael mit vollem Mund, wo für er einen strafenden Blick seiner Mutter bekam. "Naja, für Zauberer ist das natürlich nicht schlimm, aber für Muggel schon, und Jenny ist genau wie ich Muggelstämmig." Als alle gegessen hatten stand Lena auf, klopfte an ihr Glas und erklärte: "Liebe Potters, Liebe Lily, heute bekommen wir den ersten Besuch, Oma und Opa Potter kommen. Sie kommen ins Gästezimmer. Außerdem kommen noch Tante Ulmga und Onkel Nebugerd mit eurer Cousine Kathrin. Ich hab mir das so gedacht..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn James meldete sich, stand auf und sagte: "In mein Zimmer nicht." Und setzte sich wieder. Lena nickte und Lily begriff, dass das wohl die übliche Methode war zu diskutieren. "War mir klar. Sie kommen in Michael' Zimmer, lass mich ausreden, und gehen am Tag nach Weihnachten wieder! Michael schläft solange bei Chris. Da der einen Tag später fährt, können Nalisa und Jochen dann bei ihm im Zimmer wohnen. Alle anderen kommen nur über Weihnachten, da können wir einfach einige Betten mehr aufstellen." Allem Anschein nach hatte niemand etwas dagegen. Der restliche Tag bestand fast nur aus Vorbereitungen bei denen Lily Lena in der Küche half. Sie lernte einiges über Kochen und Backen mit Magie.

Schließlich wurde es Nachmittag und die ersten Gäste kamen an. Zwei ältere Leute, ein Mann und eine Frau. Lena stellte ihr die beiden Personen vor: "Lily, das sind Johns Eltern Laura und Jonathan Potter, Laura, Jonathan, dass ist Lily Evans. Sie und James sind nicht zusammen, bevor ihr auf solche Gedanken kommt." Die beiden älteren Leute lächelten sich wissend an, was Lily furchtbar störte, und Laura zwinkerte dann Lena zu. "Du kannst uns ruhig duzten." Bot Jonathan dann freundlich an und Lily an dankbar nahm. Die beiden gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Lena sah Lilys verwirrten Blick. Sie nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. "Komm mal mit, ich glaube du solltest wissen, warum alle so seltsam gucken." Sagte sie während des Laufen. Lena führte sie in ein riesiges Zimmer voller Bilder und Trophäen. "Wir haben eine weitreichende Familie..." sagte sie schulterzuckend. Vor einer Galerie von Bildern blieb sie stehen. "So Leute, geht bitte mal alle zurück in eure Bilder!" Sie zog Lily zu sich heran und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

"Lily, dass sind Lena und John Potter.(Sie deutete auf das Bild von ihnen), dass sind Laura und Jonathan Potter(Sie deutete auf das Bild der beiden, die Lily gerade kennen gelernt hatte), dass hier sind Laurenzia und Joseph." Wieder ein anders Bild und alle schienen so alt zu sein wie Lily und James jetzt. Sie sah Lena an. "Die Bilder wurden gemacht, kurz nachdem sie zusammengekommen waren." Sagte sie erklärend und drehte den Kopf weg. Lily fiel auf, dass sie 'zusammengekommen' und nicht 'kennengelernt' sagte. Lena zeigte auf das nächste Bild. " Lucy und Jack, Lissy und Jakob, Ladisa und Johann." Sie seufzte und drehte den Kopf endgültig weg. "Verstehst du nun?" fragte sie leise. Lily dachte kurz nach. Also hatten die Frauen der Potter Familie immer Namen, die mit 'L' begannen und Männer ein 'J' am Anfang. Sie nickte, fragte aber dann: "Und wer sind die?" Lena folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Arm der auf ein Bild zeigt, dass Lena nicht vorgestellt hatte. Lily kam ein leiser Verdacht, als Lena sagte: "Kannst du dir das nicht irgendwie denken?" Sie begann zu begreifen und stotterte "Li...Lily u...un...d Ja...Jam...es?"

"**MUM**?!?!?!" schrie James laut. "Ja." Antwortete eine leise Stimme aus dem Besenschrank. James riß die Tür auf und sah seine Mutter sich in einer Ecke der Kammer zusammen kauern. Wutentbrannt schrie er: "Warum hast du es ihr gesagt??? **Warum**? **Warum verdammt noch mal**???" Vorsichtig stand sie auf und sah ihren Sohn an. "Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "**Nein**!" "Sie hätte irgendwann gefragt! Spätestens am Weihnachtsabend, wenn aller anderen da sind und sie alle anstarren!!!" antwortete sie fest. "Verdammt noch mal! Jetzt wird sie denken, dass ich sie nur mag, weil ihr Name passt! Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass sie..." seine Stimme brach ab. Lena nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme. "Es ist besser so, sie weiß es jetzt, als erst später, wenn du es ihr jetzt erklärst, dann wird sie es verstehen, später vielleicht nicht mehr." Tröstete sie ihn. "Suche sie, erkläre es ihr!" forderte ihn sein Vater auf. James sah auf, blickte zur Tür und rannte raus. Draußen holte er mit Aufrufezauber seinen Besen und flog den Fußspuren im Schnee hinterher. Es begann zu schneien. James flog weiter obwohl es immer kälter wurde und ein heftiges Schneetreiben einsetzte. Er verlor die Fußspur. "Lily!!!! Lily wo bist du?" Schrie er. Sie konnte auf keinen Fall bei dieser Kälte draußen bleiben! Mit einer plötzlichen Eingebung riß er seinen Besen nach rechts und jagte in einen Wald. Immer wieder schrie er nach Lily. Dann sah er sie. Unter einer Tanne hatte sie sich zusammen gekauert. James sprang vom Besen und rannte auf sie zu. Sie sah ihn, sprang auf und schrie: "Potter verschwinde! Mit so einem wie dir will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben! Und dabei habe ich langsam angefangen zu mögen!!!" "Lily..." versuchte James sie zu beschwichtigen, aber lies ihn nicht ausreden und brüllte weiter: "**NEIN**! Hau ab! Ich will dich nie mehr sehen!!! Hätt' ich mir ja wirklich denken können! Du bist so ein Arschloch! Erst tust du so, als ob dir etwas an meiner Freundschaft gelegen wäre, dann holst du mich unter scheinheiligen Gründen hierher und tust so als ob ich..." Sie brach ab und begann tiefer in den Wald zu laufen. James fluchte, lief ihr hinterher und bekam sie am Arm zu fassen. "Lily, bitte, hör mir zu!" Sie riß sich los, drehte sich zu ihm um und schrie: "Verdammt noch mal, was willst du denn noch? Reicht es dir etwa noch nicht, auf unserer Freundschaft rum zu trampeln? Auf einer Freundschaft, die gerade erst entstanden war!!!" Dann sah sie, das er weinte. "Lily, bitte hör mir zu! Ich hätte die das erzählen sollen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie du darauf reagieren würdest! Ich wusste nicht, was du davon halten würdest! Ich würde dir gerne die ganze Geschichte erzählen, dann kannst du immer noch gehen!!!" flehte er sie an. Lily zitterte, mehr aus Kälte, und dann, zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, nickte sie. James nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie zu der Tanne zurück, wie der euch sein Komet lag. Die junge Hexe sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, nachdem er seinen Besen aufgehoben hatte. "Ähm, ich weiß nicht mehr, wo der Weg zurück ist." Gestand er ihr. Lily seufzte. "Verdammt! Was machen wir jetzt?" James sah sich verzweifelt um. Da standen sie also, in der Kälte, verirrt in einem Wald während es schneite. Mit nichts als einem Besen, ihren Umhängen und den Zauberstäben. Plötzlich begann Lily zu lachen. James sah sie an als ob sie verrückt geworden wäre. "Sind wir Zauberer oder was???" fragte ihn Lily. Auch er begann jetzt zu grinsen. Bald darauf saßen sie an den Baumstamm gelehnt vor einem knisternden, wärmenden Feuer. "So, wolltest du mir nicht etwas erzählen?" fragte Lily auf einmal kalt. James nickte und suchte einen Anfang. "Naja, die Bilder hast du ja schon gesehen, also, was dazu zu sagen ist, das wird dich jetzt nicht gerade umstimmen, ist dass sie, die Leute darauf auch nicht von ihrem ersten Augenblick ein Herz und eine Seele waren. Ja, bitte lass mich ausreden!" beschwichtigte er, als Lily wieder auf brausen wollte. "Was dir Mum nicht gezeigt hat, sind die Bilder von denen, die nur befreundet waren, denn es war nicht immer so, dass alle weiblichen 'L...''s, die mit einem männlichen 'J...' befreundet waren, automatisch auch geheiratet haben. Und ich muss sagen, ich hab dich vom ersten Augenblick, als ich dich gesehen habe, gemocht und nicht erst, nachdem ich deinen Namen erfahren habe. Dass kannst du mir glauben, oder auch nicht..."

Einige Stunden später lag Lily im Bett und dachte über das nach, was James ihr erzählt hatte. Nachdem das Schneetreiben aufgehört hatte, hatten sie sich mit dem Besen auf den Rückweg gemacht. Sie waren nicht durch die Haustür ins Haus gegangen, sondern durch ein Fenster direkt in James Zimmer eingestiegen. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie kein einziges Wort gesprochen und es vermieden sich an zu sehen. Er war nicht der, für den sie ihn die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte, dass war ihr jetzt klar. Aber _wer_ war er? Plötzlich fielen ihr wieder die Worte ein, die er einmal zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie ihn gefragt hatte, warum er ihr so nachrenne, wo sie ihm doch klar gemacht hatte, dass es nichts bringt, dass er sie nicht als noch ein Mädchen weniger auf seiner Liste abhaken konnte. Er hatte geantwortet: 'Evans, wenn ich könnte würde ich dir beweisen, dass es mir wirklich ernst ist... Glaub mir, du bist etwas besonderes ob du willst oder nicht. Für mich jedenfalls.' Damals hatte sie sich gedacht, dass es nur eine weitere Masche wäre, um sie rum zu kriegen, als er dann allerdings später auch noch gesagt hatte: 'Du bist nicht wie die anderen, du bist anders.' Hatte es ihr dann doch auf eine Art zu denken gegeben. Natürlich war sie anders. Jeder Mensch war einzigartig. Aber jetzt begann sie zu begreifen, was er gemeint hatte. Sie nahm nicht einfach alles so hin, wie es sein sollte, sie wollte etwas verändern. Und sie benahm sich nicht wie die anderen Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Sie war...erwachsener, so drückte es ihre Mutter jedenfalls aus. Es schien, als müsste sie sich schon jetzt auf etwas vorbereiten, das später kommen würde... Langsam begannen Lily die Augen zu zufallen.

Ein zerstörtes Haus. Es sah so aus, als hätte es kurz vorher noch gebrannt, die Trümmer schwelten noch. Was war hier passiert? Lily lief den Gartenweg entlang und kam an die Stelle, wo einmal die Haustür gewesen war. Ein Schauer rann ihr über den Rücken. Es war alles so real. Vorsichtig stieg sie über die Grundmauern und ging in ein Zimmer. Es schien einmal ein Kinderzimmer gewesen zu sein. Langsam ging sie zur Wiege. Ein kleiner Junge mit tiefschwarzen Haaren lag darin, ein Schnitt in Form einer Blitzes auf Stirn. Um seinen Hals hing eine Kette mit einem Anhänger. Er schlug die Augen auf und Lily stockte der Atem. Verblüffend grüne Augen, wie ihre auch...

Mit verschlafenen Augen saßen Lily und James beim Frühstückstisch. Beide hatten schlecht geschlafen, wobei sich Lily nicht sicher war, ob ihr Traum nun real gewesen war, oder nicht. "Na, das muss ja gestern was gewesen sein..." meinte Chris, mal wieder mit einem anzüglichen Blick. "Ach, halt doch die Klappe!" sagte Lily und James gleichzeitig schlecht gelaunt. Keiner von beiden wollte erzählen, was gestern gewesen war und behandelten sich gegenseitig sehr vorsichtig. Lily war noch nicht bereit ihm voll zu vertrauen. Am Abend allerdings wurde es lustig, da es der Tag vor Weihnachten war und sich die ganze Familie zusammen setzte, um Geschichten zu erzählen. Es waren Legenden, Märchen und andere Geschichten. Manche waren selbst erlebt, andere nur nach erzählt. Lily wurde gebeten etwas von ihrem Leben mit den Muggeln zu erzählen und sprach dann auch von deren Vorstellungen von Hexen und Zauberern. Bei ihren und James' Geschichten wurde mit Abstand am meisten gelacht. Lily hatte das Gefühl in die Familie aufgenommen worden zu sein, ob sie nun mit James zusammen war, oder nicht. Sie beschloß, darüber mit Lena und vielleicht auch Laura zu reden. Später gab es wieder eine Schneeballschlacht, an der alle teilnahmen, diese mal allerdings in Gruppen. Vollkommen durchgefroren kehrten sie wieder ins Haus zurück als sie nicht mehr sehen konnten, wer ein Gegner war und wer ein Verbündeter. Für jeden gab es eine Flasche Butterbier zum Aufwärmen, danach gingen sie alle tot müde ins Bett, wogegen sich Luzifer Michael allerdings entschieden, wenn auch erfolglos, wehrte. Als Lily und James alleine in seinem Zimmer waren, wurden sie plötzlich beide ein wenig verlegen. Über gestern Abend hatte sie noch immer nicht gesprochen... "Gehen wir schlafen." Schlug James gähnend vor. Sein Gähnen war ansteckend und so schliefen sie bald darauf


	3. Neue Freunde, Alte Feinde

**Neue Freunde, alte Feinde**

James wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem ohrenbetäubenden Gekreische geweckt, dass von einer Eule stammt die auf Lilys Himmelbett saß. Sie selbst war schon lange runter zum Frühstück gegangen. Nach fünf Minuten erfolglosen Versuchen wieder einzuschlafen stand James auf, nahm der Eule den Brief ab und schmiß sie wieder aus dem Fenster. Gerade als er sich wieder ins Bett legen wollte ging die Tür auf und Lily wirbelte mit einem fröhlichen: "Morgen James! Na, gut geschlafen?" durchs Zimmer zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge auf. Strahlendes Morgenlicht fiel ins Zimmer. James ließ sich stöhnend zurück ins Bett sinken. "Ich steh nicht auf." Murmelte er. "Dass wollen wir mal sehen." Er blickte auf und sah Lily vor seinem Bett stehen. "Vergiss es." War sein einziger Kommentar auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck. "Na gut, dann bring ich das Frühstück eben Luzifer." Meinte sie gelassen, drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. "Ich habs mir anders überlegt!" kam es in dem Moment von James. Grinsend schaute Lily ihn an, ging dann zu seinem Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs stand ein Tablett vor ihm. Darauf standen Kaffee, Pfefferminztee, Croissants, Butter, Marmelade und Brötchen. Obwohl Lily bereits gegessen hatte, frühstückte sie noch einmal mit James. Dabei lästerten sie über Lehrer, Mitschüler usw. James' Mutter kam herauf. "Leute, ich habe eine Bitte an euch." Lily und James sahen sie gespannt an. "Wie wärs wenn wir, also nur für einen Abend, mal so tun würden, als ob ihr zusammen währt?" fragte sie. Lily klappte der Mund auf. "Versteht doch, ich meine das so, dass ich einfach weglasse, das ihr beide _nicht_ zusammen seit. Ich verlange nicht von euch, dass ihr rum knutscht oder so, aber, ihr würdet mir damit eine Menge Arbeit ersparen. Sagt mir dann einfach Bescheid, wenn ihr euch geeinigt habt, OK?" Später ging Chris an der Tür von James' Zimmer vorbei. "**Nein**!" "Warum nicht? Nur für einen Tag!" "**NEIN**!!!" "Dich wird's doch nicht umbringen!" "Es vielleicht nicht, aber ich eher mich!!" Chris hörte sich das noch eine ganze Weile an, öffnete dann dir Tür da sie auf Klopfen nicht reagierten, sagte: "James, wenn eine Frau 'nein' sagt, dann meinte sie es gewöhnlich auch und Lily, keiner verlangt von euch, dass ihr rum macht, oder mit einander, naja ihr wisst was ich mein(er deutet auf Luzifers Zimmer und legte einen Finger an die Lippen), es geht nur darum, das Mum dann nicht so viel erklären muss." Und ging wieder. Danach wurde es still im Zimmer.

"Monika Prescott, dass ist Lily Evans, sie verbringt die Ferien bei uns." Erklärte Lena. "Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Lily!" Lily nickte, schüttelte die angebotene Hand und ging dann zu James, der beim Weihnachtsbaum stand. "Hilfe, geht dass bei euch immer so zu?" fragte sie, denn sie hatte schon mindestens 10 Leuten die Hand geschüttelt, und sich sagen lassen, wie hübsch sie doch war. James nickte grinsend. "Jao, eigentlich schon, aber fast jedes Jahr kommen neue Leute dazu. Und nicht immer sind alle Verwandten bei uns." Lily stöhnte, als James' Uropa in ihre Richtung schlenderte. "Komm, lass uns nach oben gehen." Sagte der junge Zauberer als er Lilys Gesicht sah. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Hinter ihnen begann Laura mit James' anderer Oma zu tuscheln. Sie stiegen die Treppe rauf und wollten in James Zimmer gehen. Doch als sie die Tür geöffnet fiel ihr Blick auf Chris, der gerade in eindeutiger Weise mit der Tochter des Freundes seines Vater beschäftigt war. "OK, da können wir wohl nicht rein." Meinte James. Lily zwinkerte ihm zu, verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber und legte noch einen Silencio über den Raum. "Ich glaub, das sollte nicht noch einmal passieren. Aber der ist uns was schuldig." James überlegte kurz und zog sie dann die Leiter hoch auf den Dachboden. Die Leiter zogen sie hoch. James begriff, dass Lily erst einmal die ersten Eindrücke verdauen musste. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs stapelte das Gerümpel sich selbst an der Wand und mit einem weiteren lagen(und standen) eine dicke Decke, Kerzen usw. auf dem frei gewordenen Boden. Sie setzen sich und er sagte erklärend: "Einzeln sind sie ja ganz nett, aber alle zusammen dann doch etwas schwer zu verdauen!" Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile. Plötzlich schlug sich James an den Kopf. "Mist, ich hab ja vollkommen was vergessen!!!" Er zog eine kleine Schatulle hervor und öffnete sie. "Nein, vergiss es. Ich dachte, ich habe dir klra und deutlich verboten, mir was zu schenken!" rief Lily. "Also, langsam solltest du mich wirklich so gut kenne, dass du weißt, das ich keiner Verbote anerkenne, deren Sinn ich nicht weiß." Verteidigte sich James. "Zieh sie doch wenigstens ein mal an. Wenn du sie nicht nimmst, wem soll ich sie dann schenken? Die ist extra für dich!" Lily betrachtete die Kette eingehend. Sie war wirklich hübsch. Ein grüner Anhänger, genau in Farbe ihrer Augen. Sie sah genauer hin und bemerkte dass in die Mitte der geschliffenen Seiten des Steines, dort war eine glatte Fläche, L E eingraviert war. James bemerkte, dass sie mit sich rang. "Komm schon, du musst ja niemanden sagen, dass sie von mir ist. Du könntest sie wirklich mal anlegen!" sagte er. Lily nickte vorsichtig. James nahm die Kette aus der Schatulle, ging um Lily herum und legte ihre dir Kette von hinten um den Hals. Dann beschwor er einen großen Spiegel herauf. Lily sah hinein. Das erste was sie sah, war James der sie gespannt an blickte. Dann sah sie sich an. Die Kette gefiel ihr wirklich, auch wenn sie das James nicht auf die Nase binden würde. Und sie stand ihr gut.

Trotzdem fragte sie scheinheilig: "Was würdest du machen, wenn ich sie nicht annehmen würde?" James überlegte kurz. "Ich würde mich in 100 Meter Höhe von meinem Besen stürzen." Lily lachte. "Na gut, ich nehme sie an. Aber auch nur, weil ich nicht diejenige sein will, die Remus, Black und Pettigrew erklärt, warum einer der Rumtreiber fehlt!" "Sag mal, warum nennst du Remus eigentlich beim Vornamen und Sirius und Peter nicht?" fragte James plötzlich. Diese Frage hatte er schon lange stellen wollen. "Naja, mit Remus verstehe ich mich ja ganz gut, aber Sirius ist einfach nur ein Angeber und Pettigrew, naja." Antwortete sie. "Dann hältst du mich wohl auch für einen Angeber?" entrüstete sich James. "Nein.", Antwortete Lily zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, "inzwischen nicht mehr." "Du hältst Sirius nur für einen Angeber, weil du ihn nicht richtig kennst. Wenn du es tun würdest, wüsstest du nämlich, dass man mit ihm auch echt gut labern kann." Sie redeten noch eine Weile über die Rumtreiber und auch über Lilys Freundinnen. Dann gingen sie runter um zu Abend zu Essen. Später gab es, wie könnte es anders sein, wieder eine Schneeballschlacht, dieses Mal allerdings ohne die Erwachsenen. Dann gingen Lily und James, um Fragen im Vorfeld aus dem Weg zu gehen, ins Bett. Die bedeutsamen Blicke der älteren Generationen sahen sie zum Glück nicht mehr.(**Lily** hätte sich sonst wahrscheinlich vom Besen gestürzt!) Als James schon schlief lag Lily noch wach und beobachtete ihn. War es wirklich der selbe Junge, der sie vor ein paar Jahren noch im Unterricht mit Papierkügelchen beworfen hatte und dem sie dann irgendwann aus Rache eine gescheuert hatte? Schwer zu glauben. Vielleicht war er... Halt. Was machte sie da? Machte Sie sich gerade wirklich Gedanken über James Potter? Oje, sie musste dringend zu einem Psychiater!

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Laura Potter die Hoffnung nicht aufgab, Lily mit James zu verkuppeln. Schließlich sprach Jonathan ein Machtwort und beendete das ganze. Am Tag vor Silvester passierte allerdings etwas, womit keiner so richtig gerechnet hatte.

Es klingelte. "James? Machst du mal auf?" rief seine Mutter, die in der Küche die letzten Spuren von Weihnachten beseitigte. Müde schlurfte er zur Türe und öffnete sie. "Hi James! Frohe Weihnachten!" riefen Remus Lupin und Sirius Black im Chor. "Scheiße! Was macht ihr denn hier?" rief James erschrocken. 'Sie wird mich umbringen!' schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. "Na, dass nennt man doch eine freundliche, und vor allem freundschaftliche Begrüßung!" witzelte Remus und Sirius lachte. James fing sich und begrüßte beide freundschaftlich, wie Remus dass nannte. Das hieß, dass sie ein bisschen 'Ich drück' dir die Luft ab' spielten. "Sorry, ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass ihr her kommt." Versuchte er zu erklären "Aber warum seit ihr denn eigentlich hier?" "Wir wollte mit unserem besten Freund Silvester feiern! Oder hast du was dagegen?" entrüstete sich Sirius. "Hättet ihr euch nicht vorher an melden können, und fragen ob es mir passt?" wollte James wissen. "Ähm, nein. Warum?" gab Remus grinsend zurück. James wollte schon etwas erwidern, als eine rothaarige Gestalt die Treppe hinunter kam. "Morgen Black, Tag Lupin" sagte sie verschlafen und ging an ihnen vorbei ins Eßzimmer. Sirius und Remus blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Darum." Meinte James und seufzte. "Hab ich mich jetzt verguckt, oder..." fragte Remus irritiert. "Wer war das Jams?" fragte Sirius verwirrt "Das war jetzt nicht, nein. Natürlich nicht, ich hab Halluzinationen. Oder?" Er sah James bittend an. In dem Moment rannte Luzifer mit einem Brief in der Hand die Treppe hinunter und rief: "Lily, da is 'ne Eule für dich gekommen!!" Sirius kippte um. Remus sah so aus als würde er gleich und fragte James, sich mühsam auf den Beinen haltend: "Sag bitte, dass ich nicht verrückt bin und mich eben verhört habe. Da ist gerade nicht **DIE** Lily die Treppe runter gegangen, und dein kleiner Bruder ist gerade **nicht** mit einem Brief für sie die Treppe runter gerannt. Hab ich recht?" Sirius richtete sich mühsam auf und er und Remus sahen James flehend an. "Doch." Seufzte er. Remus und Sirius kippten um. "Kommt ihr jetzt zum Frühstück oder was?" fragte Lily von der Eßzimmertür aus.

Etwas später saßen alle vier in James' Zimmer und Sirius sah Lily noch immer an, als wäre sie das 10.te Weltwunder.(Das 9.te war, das sie bei James im Zimmer schlief!) "Also ich raff' das immer noch nicht. Du willst zwar nicht mit James ausgehen, aber es ist natürlich etwas völlig anderes, mit ihm, bei **ihm** daheim Weihnachten zu feiern und mit ihm in einem Zimmer zu schlafen?" Fragte er jetzt zu 15.ten mal. "Hei, ich weiß auch nicht, was mich da geritten hat. Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das auf mich zu kommt, wäre ich doch lieber zu Tante und Oma gefahren." Gab Lily inzwischen schon etwas bissig zurück. Sirius beugte sich zu Remus und James, die das ganze leicht amüsiert beobachteten, und fragte leise: "Was ist denn auf sie zugekommen?" Lily stöhnte auf und raufte sich die Haare. "**Du**, Black, du! Du größte aller Katastrophen! Ich geh spazieren" Sie disapparetierte. Sofort bestürmten Remus und Sirius James mit Fragen, die er so gut er konnte beantwortete. Nach einiger Zeit meinte er: "Ich glaub ich sehe lieber mal nach, wo sie bleibt." Von seinem Unguten Gefühl sagte er lieber nichts. Er apparierte vor das Haus und lief ihren Fußspuren in den Wald hinterher. Er war schon ca. 15min gerannt, als er eine Stimme hörte: "Nana, du willst uns doch nicht schon wieder verlassen?!" "Fick' dich du Arschloch! Lasst mich gefälligst los!!!" James erschrak fürchterlich, als er Lilys Stimme erkannte. Sie kam von einer Lichtung weiter vorne. Vorsichtig schlich James näher. Etwa 12 vermummten Gestalten standen in einem Kreis. Die Stimme, die James gehört hatte, stand in der Mitte. Er sah zu Lily, die, von James aus gesehen, auf der anderen Seite des Kreises von einigen Gestalten festgehalten wurde. "Kleine Schlammblüter wie du haben keine Ansprüche zu stellen! Du wirst schon noch sehen, was wir mit dir anstellen!" lachte die Person in der Mitte. James entfernte sich schweren Herzens einige Schritte und zog einen alten Spiegel hervor. "Tatze! Tatze!!" flüsterte er. Bald darauf erschien Sirius' Gesicht in dem Spiegel. "Hei Krone, was gibt's?" fragte er besorgt, als er James' Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Todesser, hier im Wald! Lily!" war das einzige das er hervor brachte. Sirius schien kurz besorgt zu Remus zu blicken und sagte dann: "Wir kommen sofort!" "Halt stop." Hielt sie James auf. "Ihr müsst laufen, apparieren ist zu laut!" Denn zwar gab es dabei nur einen leisen Knall, aber trotzdem würden sie dadurch entdeckt werden und der Überraschungsmoment wäre vertan. Sirius nickte und verschwand aus dem Spiegel. Leise schlich sich James zurück. "Komm schon Kleines, stell dich nicht so an!" sagte die Gestalt in der Mitte gerade und James sah, dass er versuchte Lily auszuziehen, wogegen sie sich natürlich krampfhaft wehrte. James konnte nicht mehr auf Tatze und Moony warten, dass war ihm klar. Er nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand und sprang auf die Lichtung. "_EXPELLIARMUS_!!!!!!" Brüllte er und sofort flogen allen die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen. Dann verstreute sie James noch mit den Verscheuch-Zauber weiter im Wald. Lily schrie auf. "_Accio Lilys Zauberstab_!" rief James und sofort flog er zu ihm. "_STUPOR_!!!! _IMPEDIMENTA_! _STUPOR_! _RETRAGO_!! _STUPOR_!" immer wieder setzte James Todesser außer Gefecht. Er rannte über die Lichtung und schockte Lilys Bewacher. Schnell gab er ihr ihren Zauberstab und sie half ihm. Doch es schienen immer mehr zu werden. Anscheinend hatten einige Todesser Hilfe geholt. Plötzlich wurde alles still. Die neu Dazugekommenen füllten die Lücken und alle bildeten einen großen Kreis. James und Lily stellten sich Rücken an Rücken um sich gegenseitig zu schützen. Eine große, dunkle Gestalt betrat die Lichtung. "Voldemort!" flüsterte Lily und James konnten spüren, dass sie zitterte. "Ihr habt es tatsächlich gewagt, euch meinen Todessern in den Weg zu stellen." Stellte der Dunkle Lord fest. James konnte spüren, dass Lily ihm sanft gegen das Bein trat, wohl um ihn davon abzuhalten, etwas freches zu erwidern. Aber er hätte es auch so gelassen, denn er hätte nie etwas getan, dass Lily in Gefahr bringen würde. "Warum?" fragte Voldemort nun schlicht. James sah sich gezwungen zu antworten. "Ich wollte meine Freundin(er bemerkte dass Lily keine Einwände erhob) gegen Eure Männer verteidigen, Euer Lordschaft." Der Lord schien überrascht zu sein. "Hm, wenigstens weist du dich auszudrücken. Allerdings ist es mit deinem Geschmack nicht sehr weit her. Eine Schlammblüterin, also bitte." Er schien ein Spiel mit ihnen spielen zu wollen und James würde mitspielen, wenn er damit Lily beschützen konnte. Plötzlich rief einer der Todesser, offenbar eine Frau,: "_Letita Gesivo_!" Lily und James riefen gleichzeitig: "_Protego_!" Da sie zur gleichen Zeit gesprochen hatten war der Schild doppelt so stabil und der Zauber wurde zurück auf den Urheber geworfen. Die Frau brach zusammen und verlor die Maske, wodurch man sehen konnte, dass Blut ihr aus Augen, Nase, Mund und Ohren rann. Offenbar war es ein schwarzmagischer Spruch gewesen. James schauderte. "Nicht übel, nicht übel." Kommentierte der Dunkle Lord. 'Wo bleiben nur Tatze und Moony' fragte sich James. "_Imperio_!" rief ein weiterer Todesser und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf James. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus. Als wäre er mit Watte gefüllt. 'Spring in die Luft' sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. James tat wie ihm geheißen. Es war so wunderbar nicht selbst denken zu müssen! Von fern hörte er die Todesser lachen. 'Gut, braver Junge' lobte die Stimme und James war stolz auf sich, weil sie offenbar mit ihm zufrieden war. 'Und nun töte das Mädchen.' Befahl die Stimme. 'Nein' Sagte eine weitere Stimme in James' Kopf. 'Es ist Lily und ich werde ihr nichts tun!' Von einem auf den andern Moment war James wieder er selbst. "Gut, gut." Sagte Voldemort. Er winkte einigen seiner Anhänger und sie trennten Lily und James. "Nun mein Junge, du hast dich uns in den Weg gestellt und dafür wirst du bezahlen. _Crucio_!" Ein heißer Schmerz zuckte durch James' ganzen Körper. Jede Faser schien zu brennen. Von fern hörte er Lily schreien. Die Schmerzen wurden heftiger. James begann ebenfalls zu schreien. Da war plötzlich wieder alles vorbei. Er lag im Schnee und alles tat ihm weh. Sofort sah er zu Lily die sich ebenfalls unter dem Cruciatus-Fluchs wand.  
Auf einmal knallte es an allen Seiten der Lichtung. Hastig blickte James dorthin und erkannte sofort einige der Leute. Alastor Moody, Kathrine Longbottom und viele mehr. Erleichtert sah er, dass auch Professor Dumbledore gekommen war. Ein heftiger Kampf entflammte. Jetzt erschienen auch Sirius und Remus, die versuchten James von der Lichtung runter zu ziehen. Er wandte sich zu ihnen um und sagte: "Ihr haut sofort ab. Lily ist noch da, ich muss ihr helfen!!!" James riß sich los und rannte wieder auf die Lichtung. Seine Freunde sahen sich an. "Der erwartet jetzt nicht wirklich von uns, dass wir sie hier zurück lassen, oder?" fragte Sirius. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und beide rannten James hinterher. Der stand auf der Lichtung und versuchte die Bewacher Lilys zu schocken, aber immer wieder kamen neue. Sie schienen ihr Opfer nicht preisgeben zu wollen, solange sie glaubten, noch eine Chance zu haben. Moony und Tatze stellten sich neben James und halfen ihm. Sie trauten sich nicht weiter auf die Lichtung raus, da die Gefahr bestand von Querschlägern erwischt zu werden. Schließlich schafften sie es. Lily rannte los, auf sie zu. Einer der Todesser brachte sie zu Fall und wollte sie festhalten, doch Lily war nicht bereit, das noch einmal über sich ergehen zu lassen. Sie trat ihm in die sensibelste Stelle der Männer. Er kippte ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben um. Lily rappelte sich auf und rannte weiter. James lief ihr entgegen. Erleichtert umarmten sie sich. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte James leise. Lily nickte. "Kommt schon Leute, wir müssen hier weg!" rief Remus. James nahm Lily bei der Hand und zog sie in Richtung des Waldrandes. Sirius und Remus waren schon von der Lichtung, da erschien **ER** vor Lily und James. "Du kannst gehen, Junge, aber das Schlammblut bleibt hier!" sagte Voldemort. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. James zog Lily hinter sich. "Dazu müssen wie erst an mir vorbei!" schrie er. Lily zitterte. "Na gut, du hast es so gewollt_. Avada Ke..._!" James wartete nicht darauf, dass er fertig sprach sondern sprang zu Seite und riß Lily mit. Sie landeten im Schnee. James zog Lily auf die Beine und rannte mit ihr weiter zum Waldrand. Beunruhigt blickte er über die Schulter, warum der Dunkle Lord das Interesse an seinem Opfer verloren hatte. Ein Auror kämpfte mir ihm. Sie erreichten dass Ende der Lichtung und rannten in den Wald. "Verdammt, warum habt ihr so lange gebraucht?" fragte Remus. James sah ihn erschöpft an und sagte: " Erzählen wir euch später!" Sirius und Remus hatte während dessen die Besen geholt. Sie stiegen auf, Lily setzte sich hinter James und klammerte sich ängstlich fest. Wohl weniger aus Angst vorm Fliegen als aus Angst vor einem erneuten Angriff der Todesser. Mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit flogen sie zurück zum Haus der Potters. Dort empfing sie eine verzweifelte Lena die Lily sofort mütterlich in die Arme nahm. Rasch gingen sie ins Haus. Erst jetzt bemerkten Lily und James, dass sie vollkommen durch gefroren waren. Sie wurden von Lena in Decken gehüllt und vor den Kamin gesetzt. Lange Zeit wurde nichts gesprochen. Da erschien Dumbledore im Raum. "Die Todesser haben sich zurück gezogen." Alle atmeten auf, besonders Lily und James. "Ich würde jetzt gerne mal wissen, was genau passiert ist." Bat er sie. Lena brachte der Direktor einen Stuhl. Dankbar nahm er ihn an und sah dann Lily und James gespannt an. "A...also, ich bin spazieren gegangen, alleine, in den Wald..." begann Lily vorsichtig. "Ich war ungefähr so eine halbe Stunde gelaufen und wollte schon wieder umdrehen, als mich plötzlich jemand von hinten packte." Trotz der Wärme des Feuers fing sie an zu zittern. James legte beruhigend einen Arm um sie. Remus und Sirius sahen sich an, doch ihnen war nicht zu Lachen zumute. Vorsichtig setzten sie sich neben Lily, um ihr ebenfalls Trost zu spenden. "D...der Kkerl nahm mir meinen Zauberstab ab und zerrte mich auf die Lichtung. Do...dort standen noch mehr von ihnen, alle trugen Masken. Sie...sie schubsten mich herum, und einer sagte, was für ein tolles Spielzeug ich doch wäre oder so ähnlich und das ich ihrem Herr bestimmt gut gefallen würde. Dann haben mich einige gepackt und fest gehalten. Ich hab versucht mich los zu reißen..." sie brach ab. James strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. "Ich glaube, von hier kann ich weiter erzählen." Sagte er und sah Dumbledore an. Der nickte. "Naja, ich bin ihr hinterher gegangen, weil ich so ein komisches Gefühl hatte. Ich bin ungefähr zu der Zeit gekommen, als sie Lily festgehalten haben. Ich bin dann näher geschlichen und als ich dann gesehen hab, worum es geht, hab ich mit dem Spiegel(er zog ihn heraus und zeigte ihn dem Professor) Sirius und Remus gerufen. Aber ich konnte nicht auf sie warten, weil die gerade wer weiß was mit Lily anstellen wollten. Also hab ich die dann angegriffen. Mit dem 'Expelliarmus' hab ich sie entwaffnet und dann die Zauberstäbe im Wald verteilt. Lilys hab ich zu mir gerufen. Dann hab ich einige geschockt und so weiter. Wir haben uns dann Rücken an Rücken gestellt um uns zu schützen. Da...dann kam Voldemort und der...der eine Todesser hat mich oder Lily, ich weiß es nicht dann mit 'LetitaGesivo' angegriffen." Sirius keuchte auf und Dumbledore lehnte sich erschrocken vor. "Wie hab ihr das abgewehrt?" fragte Sirius verwundert. James sah ihn an. "Wir haben gleichzeitig den 'Protego' angewandt." Erklärte er. "Was ist das denn eigentlich für ein Zauber?" fragte Remus. "Das ist ein schwarzmagischer Tötungszauber, und ziemlich schmerzhaft." Antwortete Sirius. Dumbledore sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich bin in einer schwarz magischen Familie aufgewachsen! Ich weiß nicht, wie oft der inzwischen von meinem Bruder auf mich angesetzt wurde..." verteidigte sich Sirius und zuckte mit dem Schultern. "Das ich noch lebe ist wahrscheinlich der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass er ihn nicht richtig anwenden kann, es kitzelt immer nur ein bisschen, die schlimmste Wirkung war ein Kratzer im Gesicht." "Es stimmt, es ist ein schwarzmagischer Zauber. Allerdings greift er, bei richtiger Anwendung, dass Gehirn an, das Blut schießt dann aus allen Öffnungen des Kopfes." Sie hörten ein Würgen und Lena rannte aus dem Zimmer. Lily zuckte zusammen. "Normalerweise gibt es dagegen keinen Schutz, man kann ihm nur ausweichen. Aber da ihr gleichzeitig gesprochen habt, muss der Schildzauber doppelt so wirksam gewesen sein." Sagte Dumbledore erklärend. "Nun ja, weiter bitte."

"Je...jemand hat den 'Imperio' auf mich gesetzt, aber als ich Lily töten sollte wurde er wirkungslos. Ich würde ihr nie etwas tun!" erzählte er und zog Lily etwas näher an sich heran. "Dann wurden wir getrennt, und wir beide...wurden...mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert." Lily und James begannen beide bei der Erinnerung an die Schmerzen zu zittern. Sirius griff nach der Hand seines Freundes und drückte sie tröstend. Alle im Raum verstanden sie. "Dann plötzlich war alles vorbei und die Auroren und sie kamen. Remus und Sirius wollten mich von der Lichtung bringen, aber ich wollte Lily nicht zurück lassen. Also bin ich zurück gerannt und wir haben Lilys Bewacher geschockt. Als sie dann frei war und zu uns gekommen ist, sind Remus und Sirius dann schnell vor gelaufen. Aber Lord... Voldem...mort hat sich uns in den Weg gestellt und von mir verlangt, dass ich Lily preisgebe, als ich mich geweigert habe, wollte uns töten. A...aber wir sind ausgewichen und weiter gerannt. Der Lord wurde von einem Auror abgelenkt. Wir...wir sind dann mit Besen hierher geflogen." Dumbledore nickte. "Wir wissen noch nicht, warum die Todesser sich gerade hier versammelt hatten, aber wir haben einige gefangen genommen, mal sehen, was dabei heraus kommt. Aber warum bist du noch einmal zurück gegangen, Lily wäre nichts geschehen, wir hätten sie befreit!" tadelte er James. "Ich würde niemals einen Freund im Stich lassen! Das wäre Verrat!!!" entrüstete sich James. "Und wenn ich sie zurückgelassen hätte, hätte ich sie im Stich gelassen!!!" Dumbledore schien genau diese Antwort erhofft zu haben. Er nickte und erklärte: "Ich muss jetzt los, wenn es etwas neues gibt, denke ich, dass ihr das Recht habt, dass zu erfahren." Er verschwand. Lena kam mit fünf Flaschen Butterbier wieder herein und setzte sich zu ihnen. Lange herrschte Stille im Raum. Ab und zu trank einer oder eine aus der Flasche. Schließlich stand Lena auf und sagte leise: "Ich muss zu Michael, ihm erklären was los war." Als sie draußen war meinte Remus vorsichtig: "Kommt, gehen wir hoch." Die anderen nickten und sie apparierten um Zeit zu sparen und um den andern der Familie nicht über den Weg laufen zu müssen. Lily ließ sich auf James' Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Die Rumtreiber störten sie nicht, denn sie wussten, dass sie das alles einmal verkraften musste. James stöberte in seinem Schrank und hielt dann eine Flasche hoch. Er nickte und ging zu Lily. "Hier, trink das, das wird dir helfen." Sagte er sanft. Lily versuchte ihn anzulächeln, nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und trank einige Schlucke. Dann legte sie sich zurück und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig deckte James sie zu. Zärtlich sah er sie an. Er strich ihr kurz über die Wange, dann drehte er sich zu Remus und Sirius um. Auf ihr Grinsen ging er nicht ein, deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum. Sie stiegen die Treppe hinunter und setzten sich zu den Erwachsenen ins Wohnzimmer. "Wo ist Lily?" fragte Laura besorgt. "Hab ihr 'nen Schlaftrank gegeben." Antwortete James kurz. John brachte allen eine Flasche Butterbier und James erzählte auf bitten von allen Anwesenden noch einmal was passiert war. Alle waren geschockt, denn Lily gehörte wie Remus und Sirius fast schon zur Familie. "Was habt ihr eigentlich gemacht?" wollte jetzt James von Sirius wissen. "Naja, als du uns das mit den Todessern gesagt haben wir sofort Lena Bescheid gesagt, die dann Dumbledore benachrichtigt hat. Eigentlich sollten wir ja hier warten, aber weil du und Lily in Gefahr waren sind wir trotzdem gekommen. War ja wohl auch besser so." Eine Weile hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach. Dumbledore erschien. "Wo ist Lily?" fragte er ohne Einleitung. "Schläft!" antworteten die Rumtreiber gleichzeitig. "Nein, ich bin hier." Sagte eine Stimme von der Wohnzimmertür aus. "Das kann nicht sein, der Trank war doch viel zu stark!" rief James. "Ich hatte einen Alptraum." Erklärte Lily. "Der Trank war aber auch gegen Träume..." meinte James vorsichtig. "Kann schon sein, aber ich weiß, dass ich etwas geträumt habe!" sagte Lily gähnend. "Das ist auch der Grund warum ich hier bin." Mischte sich jetzt Dumbledore ein. "Lily, bitte erzähle mir davon." Sie sah ihn ängstlich an. "Ist vielleicht doch besser, wenn du es mir zeigst." Stellte Dumbledore fest, ging zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand an die Stirn. Eine Weile war alles still, niemand rührte sich. Dann nahm Der Direktor die Hand weg, seufzte und sagte: "Das habe ich befürchtet." "Was ist den Albus?" fragte Laura. "Unsere Träume ergänzen sich. Das heißt, ich sollte vielleicht lieber sagen, ähm, Mr.Potter, Mr.Black, Mr.Lupin. Miss Evans, gehen sie bitte raus. Es ist besser, wenn ihr das nicht hört." Sie wussten, das es sinnlos war, zu widersprechen und gingen nach oben. Dort begann Lily freiwillig von ihrem Traum zu erzählen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie es vor den Erwachsenen nicht gekonnt. "Aber was war denn jetzt genau so schlimm?" fragte Sirius schließlich. "Das ich das Gefühl hatte, dass es etwas mit mir zu tun hat." Antwortete Lily. "Warum?" wollte James vorsichtig wissen. "Das Baby hatte eine Kette an. Mit einem grünen Stein. Diese Kette!" Sie zog James' Weihnachtsgeschenk heraus. James hatte den Jungs davon erzählt und ihnen stockte der Atem. "Lily, e...egal was das zu bedeuten hat," begann Remus und Sirius ergänzte: "Wir werden dir helfen so gut wir können!" James nickte zur Bekräftigung. "Ja, Freundschaft ist stärker." Meinte er. Lily war gerührt, denn sie wusste, dass diese Jungs für Freunde durch Feuer gehen würden...


	4. Gryffindors Mädchen!

An Manik-Xolo: Ich bin mir jetz nich ganz sicher, was du meinst. Wenn du das eine meinst, was ich da beschrieben hab...Oja, das wird noch seehr wichtig...grins

An Rmschen: Vielen Dank, wenn ich so etwas gesagt/schrieben bekomm, dann weiß ich, warum ich weiter schreib!freu Und auch Danke wegen dem Sekt, ich liiiieeeebe Sekt(auch wenn meine Eltern das nich wissen dürfen..;)) Wie ich auf das Zimmer gekommen bin weiß ich auch nich...aber ich hätte auch gerne so eins!

An SamantaCrown: Auch an dich vielen Dank. So was baut unheimlich auf...

So, und jetzt gibt's die Fortsetzung!

**Gryffindors Mädchen!!!**

Am Silvester Morgen wachte Lily früh auf. Alle anderen schliefen noch. 'Na wartet, jetzt werde ich mal _euch_ ärgern!' dachte sie sich und stand auf.

James lief einen Gartenweg entlang auf die Trümmer eines Hauses zu. Anscheinend hatte es kurz vorher gebrannt, denn die Trümmer schwelten noch. Vorsichtig wollte er gerade über die Grundmauer steigen als... **PLATSCH**!!! Eine kalte Ladung Schnee erwischte ihn voll im Gesicht. Mit einem Aufschrei setzte er sich auf. "Sirius du Arsch!!!" schrie er. Dann bemerkte er, dass Sirius "Remus du Slyther!!(Gemeines Schimpfwort für einen Gryffindor!!!)" Gerufen hatte und Remus "James du Wichser!!!" Irritiert sahen sie sich an. Plötzlich hörten sie ein unterdrücktes Lachen von der Türe aus. "Oh, Himmel, ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen müssen!!!" Die drei Rumtreiber rieben sich die Augen. War das wirklich Lily? "Na warte!!!" rief Sirius und sprang auf. Die anderen beiden taten es ihm nach. Mit einem Schlenker der Zauberstäbe hatten sie sich umgezogen. Lily schien die Gefahr zu bemerken und huschte aus der Tür, die Treppe runter und aus dem Haus. Einige Sekunden später waren ihr die Jungs auf den Fersen. Aber kaum waren sie aus der Haustüre getreten als sie schon mit Schneebällen bombardiert. Die junge Hexe hatte sich vorbereitet und Luzifer und Chris als Unterstützung geholt. James war viel zu glücklich darüber, dass Lily wieder lachte, als dass er sich aufregte. Mit Sirius war es allerdings etwas anderes... "Das...Mpf... ist gemein!!!!" "Mund zu Sirius!!!" riet ihm Lily lachen. Dann begannen die Rumtreiber das Schneeball'feuer' zu erwidern. "_ACCIO ZAUBERSTÄBE_!!!!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme von Wohnzimmerfenster aus. "Wenn ihr schon schneeballschlachten wollt dann macht das auch fair!!" Lena grinste frech zu ihnen rüber. Nach einer Weile verschob sich die Team-Zusammenstellung immer mehr. Sie kämpften nun nicht mehr drei-gegen-drei sondern LilyJames, ChrisMichael und SiriusRemus. Nach 2 Stunden erbitterten Kämpfens stand immer noch kein Sieger fest. "Aufhören!" rief Lily lachend "Ich kann nicht mehr, hab Hunger und mir ist saukalt!!!" Die anderen bemerkten jetzt, dass es ihnen genauso ging. Kein Wunder, sie hatten den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen. Inzwischen war es Mittag und beim Essen berieten sie, was sie am Abend machen wollten. "Ich geh zu einem Freund von mir! Auf mich könnt ihr nicht zählen!" sagte Luzifer vorlaut. "Glaub mir, uns tut das nicht leid!" zickte Lily und rieb sich die Wange, an der er sie hart mit einem Schneeball erwischt hatte, obwohl sie schon beschlossen hatte aufzuhören. "Was ist eigentlich mit Peter? Kommt der auch?" Die drei Rumtreiber sahen sich an. "Nein." Antwortete Sirius schließlich. "Er muss mit seinen Eltern feiern. Allerdings, ich glaube es macht ihm noch nicht mal was aus..." Lily sah ihn verwundert an. "Hm, haben sie sich gestritten?" fragte sie James leise. "Nee, nicht in letzter Zeit. Zwischen Sirius und Peter war das nie so besonders rosig..." antwortete er ihr. "Sag mal Chris, was hast du vor?" fragte Remus James' Bruder. Der grummelte etwas unverständliches. "Er trifft sich mit Jessica Lansy." Antwortete seine Mutter für ihn. Als sie seinen erstaunten Blick sah lachte sie: "Denkst du etwa, ich kenne die Eule des besten Freundes deines Vaters nicht?" "Was macht ihr Lena?" lenkte Lily ab. Chris sah sie dankbar an. "Och, wir feiern bei Tante Ursula. Wollt ihr mitkommen?" fragte sie scheinheilig. "Danke für das Angebot, aber werden wohl hier feiern. Wenn wir schon mal sturmfrei haben..." meinte James. Sie hatten nämlich beschlossen sich zu verkleiden. Sirius hatte das erst kindisch gefunden, aber da sie alle geplant hatten, dass nächste Silvester in Hogwarts zu feiern und sie so das letzte mal wirklich unter sich waren, hatte er schließlich zugestimmt. Weil die Jungs alles vorbereiten wollten, konnte Lily sich um ihr Kostüm kümmern, wobei ihr Laura und Lena natürlich gerne halfen. Sie entschied sich für ein mitternachtblaues Kleid mit Trompeten-Ärmeln und schwarzen Stiefeln, denn so wie sie die Rumtreiber kannte, würden sie sicher draußen sein. Laura hatte ihr unbedingt eine Hochsteckfrisur mit Diadem verpassen wollen aber zu Lilys stiller Freude hatte das nicht geklappt. Damit sie auch ja die Kette trug, legte James sie ihr höchstpersönlich(!) an. Aber auf Lilys Fragen, was genau sie denn nun planten, antwortete er nicht. Endlich war es soweit. Nur noch ein paar Stunden bis Mitternacht! James, Remus und Lily warteten in der Küche auf Sirius, der noch die letzten Vorbereitungen traf.

Es klingelte. Lily öffnetet die Türe und ein großer Hund schoß herein. Fröhlich bellend sprang er um das Mädchen herum. Sie streichelte ihm über sein weiches schwarzes Fell. "Sirius?" fragte James aus der Küche. "Nö, ein Hund!" antwortete Lily. Verwirrt kamen Remus und James zur Eingangstüre und sahen, wie Lily den Hund gerade an der Kehle kraulte. James bekam einen Lachanfall und Remus, mühsam um Beherrschung kämpfend, meinte: "Also, viel weiter runter würde ich an deiner Stelle mit der Hand nicht mehr gehen." "Warum?" fragte Lily irritiert. "Ähm, naja, das **ist** Sirius!" Lily zuckte zurück als habe sie sich verbrannt. Perplex sah sie zu, wie sich der Hund in Sirius verwandelte. "Was ist Lily? Warum machst du nicht weiter?" fragte er grinsend. _'KLATSCH'_ "Arschloch, tu das nie _'KLATSCH'_ wieder, ist das klar?!?" Sirius nickte geschockt und rieb sich die Wange. "Mann, hast du nen Schlag drauf!" "Und du wolltest mir nicht glauben!" meinte James beleidigt. "Sag mal...", fragte Remus plötzlich, "wundert es dich denn nicht, dass Tatze das kann?" "Nö, bei euch kann mich ganix mehr schocken! Fangen wir jetzt endlich an?" antwortete Lily gelassen.

Sie gingen erst ein Stück in den Wald hinein, dann bogen sie auf einen Weg der sie auf eine Lichtung führte, bei der ein Lagerfeuer brannte. Lily war froh, dass sie sich für die Stiefel entschieden hatte, denn mit den Halbschuhen durch den 20cm hohen Schnee... Nach einer Weile spielten sie so etwas wie fangen, allerdings mit Beinklammer-Fluch. Lily versteckte sich im Wald hinter einem Baum, als sie etwas anstieß. Sie drehte sich um und stand Auge in Auge mit einem Hirsch. Einige Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal hätten jetzt vielleicht angefangen zu schreien, aber Lily war ja nicht aus Zucker. Sie sah sich das Tier genauer an. Verblüfft bemerkte sie, dass die Augen haselnussbraun waren. "James?" fragte sie leise. Er verwandelte sich zurück. "Na toll, und was ist Remus? Ein Kaninchen?" fragte sie. "Nee, das erzähl ich dir ein andermal!" antwortete er grinsend. "Aber weißt du, was ich gemein find?(Lily sah James fragend an.) Das du mir nicht die Kehle gekrault hast." Sie stieß ihm mal wieder den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Zusammen gingen sie wieder zum Lagerfeuer. Als Sirius die beiden zusammen aus dem Wald kommen sah, meinte er: "Guck mal Remus, was halten wir davon?" Remus und er lachten. Lily rollte mit den Augen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Wolken, die sich jetzt langsam öffneten, denn den ganzen Tag über war es bewölkt gewesen. "Wow, seht mal, wir haben Vollmond!" rief sie. James, Sirius und Remus schauten geschockt nach oben. "Scheiße! Daran haben wir gar nicht mehr gedacht!!!", schrie Sirius, "Krone, schnell!" Lily sah mit Entsetzen, dass Remus sich in Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand. Sein Gesicht wurde länger und behaarter. Als sie sich zu James umdrehte sah sie wieder den Hirsch und auch Sirius hatte sich verwandelt. Da begriff sie. Remus war ein Werwolf! Krone ließ sich auf die Vorderhufe nieder und bedeutete Lily aufzusteigen. Sie zierte sich nicht lange, sondern tat es. Sofort lief Krone los und als Lily zurück blickte, sah sie, dass Tatze den Werwolf Remus davon abhielt, ihnen zu folgen.

Einige Zeit später erreichten sie das Haus der Potters. Krone setzte Lily ab und wollte sofort wieder umdrehen, aber Lily hielt ihm am Hals fest. "Bitte James, bleib' hier!" flehend sah sie ihn an. Ein lautes Heulen tönte von Wald herüber. James zögerte kurz, verwandelte sich wieder zurück, schob Lily ins Haus und schloß die Tür. "So, jetzt erzähl mit Bitte mal die ganze Geschichte." Verlangte Lily. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und James erzählte wie sie hinter Remus' Geheimnis gekommen waren, und wie sie gelernt hatten, sich in Tiere zu verwandeln. "Deshalb heiße ich Krone, Sirius Tatze, Remus Moony und Peter Wurmschwanz."

Am nächsten Morgen, kurz bevor die Erwachsenen wieder kamen, tauchten auch Remus und Sirius auf. Beide hatten dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und waren sehr erschöpft. Müde ließen sie sich auf James Bett fallen. "Verdammt war das knapp! Gott sei dank hast du uns darauf hin gewiesen Lily, einige Sekunden später wäre es zuspät gewesen..." meinte Remus. "Ihr schlaft jetzt sofort, wenn Laura euch so sieht, naja, ihr wisst, was sie dann macht." Sagte James. "Vergiss es Krone, ich kann jetzt auch nicht mehr schlafen." Winkte Sirius ab. "Sag mal Lily, willst du nicht die Pflichten der Frau wahrnehmen und uns Frühstück machen?" Lily funkelte ihn an und hob die Hand. "Schon gut, schon gut." Rief Sirius sofort und verließ das Zimmer. "Für mich bitte heiße Schokolade, Käse- und Marmeladenbrot!" rief Lily hinterher. Dann bemerkte sie das James und Remus sie verblüfft ansahen. "Was?" James lachte. "Du bist bisher die einzige, die es geschafft hat, das Sirius sich selbständig etwas in der Küche macht." Erklärte Remus. "Tz, ihr solltet ihn nicht so oft runter in die Schloßküche schleppen!" riet ihnen Lily. "Woher weißt du das?" fragte James. "Hallo? Denkt ihr wirklich, ihr seid die einzigen die wissen, wo die Küche ist und nach dort gute Kontakte unterhalten? Noch nie etwas von nächtlichem Heißhunger gehört?" Nun war es Lily, die verblüfft war. Remus und James sahen sich an. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnten kam Sirius wieder nach oben. Auf einem Tablett hatte er Wurstbrote, Kaffee und Bakend Beans für sich und auf einem anderen Käse-, Marmeladenbrote und Heiße Schokolade für Lily. Sie strahlte ihn an, weniger aus Dankbarkeit, mehr um James zu ärgern. James starrte Sirius an als ob er krank wäre. Remus murrte: "Uns hättest du ruhig auch was mitnehmen können." Sirius grinste ihn an. "Ihr seid alt genug euch selber etwas zu machen." Nun gingen auch James und Remus nach unten in die Küche, wobei es James widerstrebte, Lily jetzt mit Sirius alleine zu lassen. Er wusste nicht warum, es war einfach ein Gefühl.

Lily sah Sirius an. "Danke." "Gern geschehen, allein das Gesicht von ihnen war es Wert." Grinste er. Plötzlich zauberte er zwei Gläser Wein her, reichte eins Lily und sagte: "Auf die Freundschaft." Jetzt grinste auch Lily als sie bemerkte, was er vorhatte. Sie verhakten die Arme, tranken beide und exakt zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem James und Remus wieder ins Zimmer kamen, küssten sie sich. _'Bumm-Klirr-Platsch'_ machte es als James Tablett in die Schräge rutschte und sich sein Frühstück auf dem Fußboden in seinem Zimmer und auf dem Flur verteilte. "James, das räumst du auf." Kommentierte Sirius das Desaster. Der sah die beiden immer noch mit offenem Mund an. Lily und Sirius grinsten sich an. Ihr Plan war voll aufgegangen. Sie stand auf, ging zu James hinüber, klappte ihm den Mund zu und gab ihm ein Bussi auf die Wange. "Noch nie was von Blutsbrüderschaft gehört, hm?" meinte Lily schmunzelnd. Schließlich fasste sich James wieder, bedachte Sirius mit einem mörderischen Blick und begann die Sauerei weg zu zaubern. Lily tat ihm einen Gefallen und ging in die Küche um ihm ein neues Frühstück zu machen. Als sie wieder hochkam saßen sich James und Sirius gegenüber. Sirius grinste und James sah aus, als wollte er seinen besten Freund am liebsten erwürgen. Selbst Lily sah er böse an, als sie das Tablett vor ihn hin stellte. Er sagte irgend etwas das Lily nicht verstand. Verwirrt sah sie Remus an. "Ich glaube er hat 'Danke' gemeint." Zwinkerte er. Sie frühstückten nun schweigend.

Die restlichen Tage bestanden aus besaufen, essen und schlafen. Allerdings war der Anfang etwas schwierig... Am nächsten Tag saßen die Rumtreiber und Lily unten mit der Familie Potter bei Abendessen. "Was habt ihr heute vor?" fragte Laura interessiert. Die Jungs sahen sich an. "Tja, 'n bisschen was trinken, 'n bisschen labern, das übliche halt." Meinte James. " Lily, du kannst ja mit den anderen Scrabble spielen." Schlug Sirius vor. Das war ein Fehler. Lily sah ihn mit einem Blick an der töten hätte können. "Kommt Leute, gehen wir hoch." Sagte Remus schnell. Lily half noch beim Tisch abräumen, dann ging auch sie nach oben. Sirius, Remus und James saßen auf den Sitzkissen in James' Zimmer als sie rein kam. "So." stellte sie fest. "Ihr glaubt also, dass ich, nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin, bei euch nicht mithalten kann!" Sie nickten vorsichtig. "Dann muss ich euch wohl vom Gegenteil überzeugen." Sagte Lily, ging zu Sirius, nahm ihm die Flasche Whiskey aus der Hand und hielt sie hoch. "Toll, nich mehr viel drin." Sprachs und kippte den Rest der Flasche in einem Zug runter. Auf dir verwirrten Blicke der Jungs sagte sie: "Hallo? Dachtet ihr wirklich wir Mädchen lästern immer nur, wenn wir unter uns sind? Also echt!" "A...a...Aber, da war noch ¾ der Flasche drin..."Stotterte James und Sirius meinte bewundernd: "Dass hätten weder Krone noch ich gekonnt..." "Ts, Weicheier! Jede in meinem Schlafsaal kann das auch, Clary sogar die ganze Flasche." "Verarsch mich, Clary kann, nee, das is' jetz 'n Witz, oder?" sagte Remus entsetzt. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dir traut sie nicht mal ein Viertel von dem Zeug zu, dass wir immer trinken." Meinte Lily gelassen und zauberte eine Flasche echtes Irisches Feuerwasser her. "Sag jetzt nicht, das ihr so was trinkt!", rief James, "Des Zeug haut einen doch bei mehr als zwei Gläsern aus den Latschen!!!" "Nicht wenn du im Training bist." Konterte Lily und öffnete die Flasche. Einige Zeit später waren sie nicht mehr nur angeheitert. Sirius hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass James sich an Lily ran machen würde, aber da lag er falsch. James hatte nicht vor, Lilys Zustand auszunutzen, das wäre zu Slytherinhaft gewesen.

Langsam dämmerte ihnen, dass sie die Gryffindor-Mädchen unterschätzt hatten, sie konnten locker mit den Jungs mit halten. Bis auf die Tatsache, das sie bei Professor Rewolf größere Chancen hatte, gute Noten zu bekommen, aber wer zieht zu Kräuterkunde schon knappe, sexy Sachen an?!


	5. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

An Teufelsweib: Jetzt genug?

An Manik-Xolo: Das Bild sollte ursprünglich ne größere Bedeutung ham, vielleicht kommt das auch noch rein, aber bis jetzt kannst dus erstmal vergessen. Wenn werd ich das nochma ankündigen. Und ja, James hatte den gleichen Traum, wurde ja aber leider untebrochen...evilsmile Freut mich, dass du so mit denkst! Danke für den Keks. Und die Milch! ;)

Weil das Kapitel so kurz is, gibts mal wieder zwei davon.

**Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

Schließlich waren die Ferien zu Ende und sie mussten wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Da erst bemerkte Lily ein Problem. Sie war zwar jetzt mit den Rumtreibern befreundet, aber beim Ferienanfang hatte sie sie noch nicht leiden können. Wie sollte sie das ihren Freundinnen klar machen? Weil Remus der vernünftigste war, fragte sie ihn. "Tja, du könntest ihnen die Wahrheit sagen..." schlug er vor und Lily fiel ihm in Wort: "Na klar. Ich bringe meinen Freundinnen bei, dass ich zwei Wochen bei James Potter zu Hause war und das da nichts gelaufen ist? Und ich auch nichts von ihm will?" "OK, schon gut, anderer Vorschlag..."

Remus dachte angestrengt nach, aber der beste Vorschlag kam seltsamer Weise von Sirius, der gerade in den Raum kam. "Sag ihnen doch einfach, dass du und James euch in den Ferien Eulen geschickt habt und wir dich auch mal besucht haben und du jetzt findest, dass wir gar nicht soo übel sind. Wie ist das?" Lily sprang auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Du weißt schon, dass du mir gerade diese und nächstes Schuljahr einiges ersparst? Weil Jenny und Clary sind ganz schöne Klatschtanten!" Sirius grinste. "Schon OK, aber sag bloß nichts James, der wird noch eifersüchtig!"

"LILY!!!!!" brüllte eine dick vermummte Gestalt über den Bahnhof. Erschrocken drehte Lily sich um. "Jen!" Jenifa Sinla freute sich so ihre beste Freundin wieder zu haben, dass sie Lily an den Händen nahm und wild herum sprang. Lily hatte sich schon an diese Art der Begrüßung gewöhnt, denn Jenny hatte keine Mutter mehr, ihre Brüder waren alle 20-30 Jahre alt und ihr Vater war nicht besonders freundlich ihr gegenüber. Für ihn waren Mädchen minderwertig und das Jenny eine Hexe war half nicht besonders. Deswegen freute sie sich immer total wenn sie wieder ihre Freundinnen sah und die hatten sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt. "Jen!!! Lil!!!" schrie jetzt eine Stimme hinter ihnen. "Clary! Mann bist du braun geworden!" meinte Lily bewundernd.

Eine Weile tauschten sie Neuigkeiten aus, bis Jenny schließlich zähneklappernd meinte: "Mädels, ich friere wie n Schaf nach der Schur, lasst uns rein gehen, OK?" Unter Ächzen und Stöhnen zerrten sie ihre Koffer in den Zug und setzten sich zu Lila Sams und Katharina Zabini(Slytherin). Sofort begannen die 4 Mädchen zu klatschen und zu tratschen. Lily seufzte. Das würde ja eine tolle Zugfahrt werden... Nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten fuhr der Zug an.

Einige Gestalten schoben sich an der Abteiltür vorbei. Lily sprang auf und riß die Tür auf. "Remus! Sirius!! James!!!" Nacheinander fiel sie allen um den Hals. "Ihr rettet mir das Leben!" flüsterte sie in James Ohr. Alle, also Lila, Katha, Clary, Jenny und Peter sahen Lily an als wäre sie verrückt geworden. Vor den Ferien hatte das noch ganz anders geklungen wenn sie die Rumtreiber gesehen hatte. "Hei Lily! Na, wie gethz? Bock, dich kurz zu uns so setzten?" fragte Sirius cool und warf Clary einen heißen Blick zu, worauf die errötete und den Boden anstarrte. "Ja, klar." Lily setzte sich ans Fenster. "Also mal ehrlich, früher ist mir nie aufgefallen, dass Getratsche soo nervig ist...." gestand sie. "Da siehst du mal was du an uns hast." Meinte Sirius lachend. "Ach ja, habt ihr gesehen dass Silvia..." Lilys Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

Eine ganze Weile redeten sie, wobei sie Peter natürlich erst mal aufklären mussten("Also Peter, es gibt Männer und Frauen und wenn die sich gaanz doll lieb haben...";)). Irgendwann stand Lily auf und ging kurz zurück um etwas zu holen(nur mit Mühe konnte sie Jenny und Co. Davon überzeugen, dass sie ihnen am Abend alles erzählen würde) und kam mit 4 Päckchen zurück. "Ich, ähm, naja, es sind eure Weihnachtsgeschenke, hab sie im Muggellondon gekauft, hoffe, ihr könnt was damit anfangen..." stotterte Lily als sie ihnen die Geschenke gab. Auch Peter bekam eins. "Mensch Lily!" rief Sirius als er sein Päckchen geöffnet hatte. Er hielt eine Plakette in der Hand auf der eine Hundetatze abgebildet war. Auf James' war ein Hirschhuf, auf Peters eine Rattenpfote und auf Remus das Zeichen des Werwolfs, eine sechszehige Pfote vor einem Vollmond.

"Ich wusste nicht, ob ich sie auch an eine Kette machen lassen soll, deswegen hab ichs gelassen, aber jeder Juwelier kann euch das machen! Und, ähm, ich hab 'nen Zauber drauf gelegt, dass wenn einer von euch einen anderen sucht muss er nur auf den Buchstaben drücken und bei andern leuchtet dann der Buchstabe von dem, den er sucht auf..." meinte sie vorsichtig. "Das ist Klasse!" rief James und als er die Buchstaben K,T,W,M auf der Rückseite zu einem Kreis angeordnet entdeckte, gab er Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange. Verlegen meinte Lily "Ich glaub ich geh besser mal wieder zu den anderen, sonst bringen die mich gleich wenn wir ankommen zu Madame Pomfrey!"

"Endlich!" Sirius nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Was? Endlich wieder Schule?" fragte Remus. "Ja, und wenn ihr mich für verrückt erklärt, ich hab Hogwarts vermisst!" "Ich auch, nicht dass ich die Ferien doof fand, aber Hogwarts ist eben doch... na, Hogwarts eben." Stimmte ihm James zu. Sirius legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. "Also wenn du die Ferien nicht genossen hättest, dann hätte ich dir den Kopf rum gedreht!" James sah ihn fragend an. "Tja, 1. Weil du uns seit dem 4.Jahr mit Lily in den Ohren gelegen hast 2. Weil sie ein total hübsches Mädel ist und zwei Wochen lang mit dir in einem Haus gewohnt hat und 3.weil du im Gegensatz zu mir uns Sirius eine verdammt geile Familie hast." Antwortete Remus für Sirius.


	6. Schokofrösche und Pfefferminzbonbons

So, dieses Kapitel ist jetzt mal irgendwie sehr lang geworden... Naja, die ganze Sache ist etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen... Ich hätte jetzt gerne mal einige Anregungen, wie es weiter gehen soll, also mit Lil' und Jams.;) Hab zwar schon ne grobe Vorstellung, wies weiter gehen soll, aber ich glaube, ich gehe Slavka und Alfi langsam auf die Nerven, weil ich von denen die meisten Anstöße kriege und mit denen laber ich das meiste durch! Phättes Danke dafür! Diese Kap is euers!(und Alfi? Entdeckste was?)

Schokofrösche und Pfefferminzbonbons

Lily stand am Fenster ihre Schlafsaals und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Alle andern in ihrem Schlafsaal schliefen schon. Angestrengt versuchte sie im fahlen Mondlicht etwas zu erkennen. Bewegte sich da nicht etwas? Eine Reihe von Tieren kamen vom Waldrand zum Schloß. Lily lächelte und entzündete mit einem Zauber die Kerze, die vor ihr stand.

An einem Turm flammte plötzlich ein kleines Licht auf. James hätte gegrinst, wenn er das als Hirsch gekonnt hätte. Vor ihm stellte sich Sirius auf die Hinterbeine und machte etwas dem Winken ähnliches mit seiner rechten Vorderpfote und bellte kurz. James schwenkte zu Gruß sein Geweih. Remus heulte kurz auf und Wurmschwanz tat gar nichts, denn er wusste, dass sie ihn sowieso nicht sehen konnte. Wirklich schade, dass Lily keine Animagi war, aber vielleicht war es ja auch besser so. Peter schien das Gefühl zu haben, dass er nicht mehr wichtig war, wo sie jetzt mit Lily befreundet waren. Aber er gehörte dazu, obwohl er einem manchmal schon auf die Nerven gehen konnte, mit seiner Art, es jedem immer recht machen zu wollen. Sie liefen zu Peitschenden Weide und verschwanden im Tunnel.

Einige Stunden später liefen 4 Schüler erschöpft durch die Eingangshalle und nach oben in den Gryffindorturm. "Verdammt, wir haben keinen Wachtrank mehr!" rief James plötzlich. "Nee oder?" seufzte Remus und sah ihn mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen an. "Kannst du mir mal erklären, wie wir den Schultag überstehen sollen? Wer ist eigentlich dran? Irre ich mich, oder haben wir schon seit letzten Vollmond nichts mehr?" Erschöpft ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen. "Sirius!" antwortete James und sah seinen Freund böse an. "Hei sorry, aber du weißt, das wir anderweitig beschäftigt waren!" verteidigte der sich müde. "Können wir nicht irgendeine Ausrede erfinden, und dann den Schultag schlafen?" piepste Peter. "Vergesst es, McGonagall glaubt euch nichts mehr, bevor sie es nicht von Madame Pomfrey gehört hat und ich kann sie gut verstehen." Müde sahen die Rumtreiber auf. Morgenlicht fiel auf die Treppe, die Lily gerade herunter kam. "Was würde ich dafür bekommen, wenn ich noch etwas Wachtrank aufgehoben hätte?" Alle sahen gleichzeitig auf. "Lily, du wärst unsere Rettung!" rief Sirius. "Wir würden alles für dich tun!" ergänzte James. "Na dann!" lachte Lily und zog 4 Phiolen hervor. "Auf Ex Jungs!"

Obwohl sie den Trank getrunken hatten saßen sie alle völlig übermüdet im Klassenzimmer als Professor McGanagall herein kam. Sirius gähnte sie an. "Na, da wir alle so wunderbar ausgeschlafen sind wollen wir doch mal mit einem neuen Thema anfangen: Wie wollen darauf hin arbeiten Menschen zu verwandeln!(Alle stöhnten auf.) Ich finde es schön, dass sie alle sich über dieses Thema freuen und darauf brennen anzufangen. Aber damit eins gleich klar ist, für diejenigen unter uns die jede Regel klar und deutlich gehört haben müssen:(Sie sah streng in die Richtung der Rumtreiber.) Ohne Aufsicht wird nicht geübt und später dieser Zauberspruch auch nicht ausgeführt! Es wird nicht an sich selbst und nicht an anderen geübt ohne Erlaubnis eines Lehrers oder einer anderen Person die dazu die Befugnis von Professor Dumbledore erhalten hat. Niemand wird zu Spaß oder aus sonst jeglichem Grund verzaubert! Haben wir uns verstanden? Mr. Potter?" James schreckte hoch. "Was? Wie? Warum fragen sie mich? Ich würde so etwas doch nie tun!" verteidigte er sich. Alle lachten, McGanagall ausgenommen. "Wäre es witzig würde ich lachen, aber ich will von ihnen allen klar das versprechen hören, dass sie sich an diese Regel halten. Für jeden der sich nicht daran hält verliert das Haus 100 Punkte." Ein protestierender Schrei kam von allen. Das war wirklich unfair. Jede Strafarbeit aber nicht so viele Punkte! Aber auf den drohenden Blick der Lehrerin versprachen sie es.

"Das ist so gemein! Endlich mal ein schöner Zauber für Snivellus und wir dürfen ihn nicht einsetzen!" beschwerte sich Sirius wofür er einen bösen Blick von Lily kassierte. In den letzten 2 Stunden hatten sie begonnen an Affen zu üben, weil sie Menschen sehr ähnlich waren. "Aber wenn wir unter dem Tarnumhang sind bemerkt es doch keiner!" meinte Peter. "Peter, du bist jetzt lang genug auf Hogwarts um zu wissen, dass man auf ein Versprechen einen Zauber legen kann, der beim brechen dieses Versprechen eine Strafe nach sich zieht!" belehrte ihn Lily. James sah sie verblüfft an. "Woher weißt du denn das? Da kämen ja ganz neue Aussichten!" Die Hexe rollte mit den Augen. "Jungs, sagt mal macht ihr in der Bibi immer nur Sch***? Habt ihr je daran gedacht mal ein Buch zu lesen?" Als sie ihre Blicke sah seufzte sie und legte ihr Besteck weg. "Das und mehr steht alles in dem Buch 'Kleine Künste - Sichere Wege!' Da drin steh auch die Geschichte einer Frau die das Eheversprechen ihres Mannes auf die Strafe Impotenz aussetzte. Wenn er ihr fremd geht und es ihr nicht sagt... Naja, ihr könnt es euch denken. Eine Woche nach der Hochzeit erlebte der gute Mann dann im Bett mit seiner Frau eine unangenehme Überraschung..." Lily grinste teuflisch und James fiel auf, dass es gar nicht so übel aussah. Er stellte sich vor dass sie so auch nach einem gelungenem Streich grinste. "Aber dann könnte man das ja bei jedem Versprechen mache..." überlegte Sirius. "Das schon, aber du musst dir überlegen ob du das wirklich willst. Denn überleg doch mal Tatze, wenn du das machts gestehst du dir doch selbst ein, dass du demjenigen nicht vertraust! Aber das sich McGanagall das Versprechen hat geben lassen verstehe ich, euch vertraut sie nicht und das muss sie sich nicht mal eingestehen." Kicherte Lily. "Ly! Willst du damit andeuten, dass man uns nicht vertrauen kann?" entrüsteten sich Remus. Sie lachte. "Ja, das will ich damit sagen! Jedenfalls was Regeln angeht. Sirius guck net so böse! Ich muss dann mal!" Als Sirius sie immer noch mit einen beleidigten Blick ansah, drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort hellte sich seine Miene auf, ganz im Gegensatz zu der von James. "Wohin musst du eigentlich?" rief er der sich entfernenden Lily hinterher. "Vertrauensschülerinnen Angelegenheit!" meinte sie. "Musst du da nicht auch mit?" fragte Peter Remus irritiert. "Nö, wenn dann hätte sie mich gefragt. Scheint um Mädels zu gehen, immer hin hat sie gesagt Vertrauensschülerinnen, oder hab ich mich verhört?" Moony stand auf. "So, und ich muss jetzt noch mal in die Bibliothek, bis dann!" "Bleiben nur noch wir drei Hübschen." Stellte James fest. "Nö, ich hab auch noch was zu erledigen." Widersprach Sirius und zwinkerte ihnen zu. "Na toll. Zu weit kann mer ja leider nicht viel anfangen, komm gehen wir." Stöhnte James auf.

Unruhig sahen sich Lily, Sirius, Remus und Peter um. Die Stunde würde gleich anfangen und James war immer noch nicht da. "Er weiß doch genau, dass Professor Clap das Zuspät Kommen hasst und noch einen Minuspunkt kann er sich nicht leisten!" Plötzlich legte jemand von hinten eine Pergamentkarte vor sie hin. "James du Idiot! Wo wars du?" fauchte Lily. "Wegen dir verlieren wir noch Punkte!" "Ganz ruhig Sweety, ich weiß auch so das du mich liebst!" stichelte er. Beleidigt stand Lily auf und setzte sich zu ihren Freundinnen. "Jams, also echt. Sag mal, was ist denn das?" fragte Remus. James setzte sich und schaute ihn an. "Das Leute, wird unser Meisterstück. Etwas, dass unsere Zeit hier in Hogwarts überdauern wird." Erklärte er. "Dieser Fetzen?" meinte Peter skeptisch. "Ja Wurmschwanz, dieser 'Fetzen' Pergament. Denn wir werden ihn zu etwas besonderem machen." Der Lehrer betrat den Raum. "Und zu was, wenn wir erfahren dürfen Eure Hoheit?" wollte Sirius genervt wissen. Dass James aber auch immer so ein Tamtam um alles machen musste... Der Lehrer näherte sich dem Pult. "Eine Karte der Rumtreiber!" Bumm. Die Tasche landete auf dem Tisch. Sofort war alles ruhig. Remus Schöpfer fiel laut hinunter. ", 5 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw." "Aber Professor..." wollte eine Slytherin einwerfen. "Keine Widerrede . Nur weil ihr Haus mal Punkte verliert müssen sie mich nicht gleich in Frage stellen. So. Heute werdet ihr den Trank des Vergessens brauen. Hier ist das Rezept, hinten sind die Zutaten, fangt an." Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und das Rezept stand an der Tafel und die entsprechenden Schränke flogen auf. Gleichzeitig setzte er sein Pult in Brand. Lotho Locutos aus Slytherin löschte ihn. "Danke , 5 Punkte für sie." James grinste die anderen an. "So einfach bekommt man Punkte..." witzelte er. Sirius und er gingen die Zutaten holen während die anderen beiden die Feuer entfachten. "Du hättest ihm sagen müssen, dass du es nicht warst!" zischte Lily ihm zu als er neben ihr am Schrank stand. "Die Slyther haben auch schon oft genug Punkte von uns bekommen, das ist nur fair, Ly!" verteidigte er sich. "Du willst doch nicht wohl so sein wie die Slyther, oder?" entgegnete Lily. "Nö, aber ihre Punkte nehme ich immer gerne!" Leider konnten sie nicht mehr weiter diskutieren, weil Lily an ihrem Tisch angekommen war.  
"Also, was genau ist das denn jetzt?" fragte Sirius mit einem Blick auf das Pergament. "Das ist, wie ich schon sagte: Die Karte der Rumtreiber. Aktivieren tut man sie so: Ich schwöre, dass ich nichts als Unsinn im Kopf habe." James tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Mitte des Blattes und von dort aus breiteten sich Linien aus. Man konnte die Grundrisse des Schlosses erkennen, auch das Quidditchfeld war zu sehen. "OK, und was kann das Ding jetzt genau?" fragte Peter irritiert während sie begannen ihre Zutaten zu schneiden. "Sie ist noch nicht ganz fertig, aber wenn sie es ist kann man darauf dann immer sehen, wer sie wo auf hält, so lange es auf den Hogwartsländereien ist. Aber dafür brauche ich ab jetzt eure Hilfe. Wir müssen nämlich..." Professor Clap kam an ihrem Tisch vorbei und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Arbeiten. Wie zufällig legte James und Sirius den Arm auf das Pergament. Als er vorbei gegangen war sprach James leise weiter: "Wir müssen..." Einige Tische weiter stieß Lily ihre Freundin Carmen an. "Sieh sie dir an, alles können sie machen, nur nicht aufpassen. Und weißt du was später kommt?" Carmen sah sie an. Lily seufzte. "Dann betteln sie uns an, damit wir sie abschreiben lassen. So siehts aus. Aber eins sag ich dir, dieses Mal nicht!" Carmen lachte. "Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Clary und Jen' schmelzen doch schon dahin wenn Black sie nur an sieht. Lila, ok, die kriegen sie nicht so schnell rum, aber Tessa macht ja alles für einen süßen Blick von Lupin..." Lily sah sie nachdenklich an. "Aber was wäre, wenn sie die Mitschriften nicht lesen könnten?" Carmen grinste und nickte "Klasse Idee!". Am Ende der Stunde sammelte sie die Mitschriften der Freundinnen ein und reichte sie Lily. "Vidomuto." Murmelte sie. "Was hast du denn gemacht?" fragte Jenny als sie die Blätter zurück bekamen und alles so war wie vorher. "Ganz einfach Süße, ich hab sie verzaubert. Wenn einer von denen(Sie zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Rumtreiber) sie lesen wollen können sie es nicht. Alles was sie lesen können ist ein Liebesbrief. Nicht an sie!" meinte sie als sie die entsetzten Gesichter sah. Einige Zeit später saßen sie in der Bibliothek und machten Zaubertrankhausaufgaben. "Wie heißt noch mal die Zutat die als 3tes in den Trank muss?" fragte Clary gerade. "Florfliegen-Extrakt." Meinte eine Stimme. Lily sah auf. "Donnerwetter James, du weißt ja was! Du hast doch nicht etwa gelernt?" "Doch Sweetheart, hab ich! Ob dus glaubst oder nicht!" "Ich glaubst nicht." James streckte Lily die Zunge raus. "Also bitte Potter, wir sind schon lange über Kindergarten Niveau." Seufzte Carmen. "Was macht ihr Süßen hier eigentlich?" fragte Black und stützte sie auf Clarys Stuhl um ihr über die Schulter zu schauen. Die wurde sofort knallrot. "Hausaufgaben Blacky-Schatz, solltest du auch mal versuchen!" meinte Lily. "Was ist denn los Ly? Warum bist du denn so gereizt?" sagte James und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie schlug sie herunter und fauchte: "Wenn ihr etwas von uns wollt dann sagt es Bitte gleich, wenn nicht dann haut ab, wir haben zu arbeiten!" "Lily-Liebling, du weißt genau was ich von dir will!" grinste James. "Ach hau doch ab!" zischte sie. "Meine Güte, vielleicht solltest du doch nach Slytherin, wenn du Schlangen so gut nachahmen kannst!" In der zwischen Zeit redete Black laut stark auf Clary ein und Remus war zu Carmen rüber gegangen und hatte versucht zu lesen was sie gerade schrieb. Dabei hatte er sie an der Schulter berührt. Carmen sprang auf. "Jetzt reichts!" schrie sie. "Sagts doch gleich, wenn ihr unsere Zaubertranksachen haben wollt! Hier!(Sie reichte Remus ein Blatt.) Und jetzt macht 'nen Abgang durch die Tür oder wir brauchen neue Fenster!" Da sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und auch sonst dafür bekannt war, dass sie ihre Drohungen wahr machte, verzogen sich die Jungs aus der Bibliothek. Immer noch rauchend vor Wut setzte sie Carmen wieder. "Danke Carmy, ich war nahe daran zu explodieren!" Carmen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nix großes, gingen mir einfach nur auf den Sa...enkel. Naja, mein Blatt haben sie, aber das ist ja sowieso... SCHEIßE!" Brüllte sie plötzlich. "Was is?" fragte Jenny verwirrt. Es kam zwar öfter vor, dass Carmen ausrastete, aber das hatte meistens einen konkreten Grund. "DIE. HABEN. MEIN. BLATT!" brüllte Carmy. "Ja, wissen wir und? Sie könnens doch sowieso nicht lesen, weil... Scheiße." Meinte Lily. Da ging auch den anderen ein Licht auf. Die vier Mädchen stürzten aus der Bibliothek und handelten sich damit einen strafenden Blick von Madame Pitrell ein. Zum Glück war das Portrait der fetten Lady-in-pink gerade offen und sie stürmten durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Uh, Carmen, warum hast du das denn nicht eher gesagt?" grinste Sirius. "Wir verstehen dich voll und ganz!" witzelte James. "Wann wird's offiziell gemacht?" meinte Peter. Nur Remus sagte nichts. Er sah Carmen nur fast ein wenig traurig an. "Ihr verdammten A*** !" brüllte Carmen und riss James das Blatt aus der Hand. "Aber Carmylein, was ist daran denn so schlimm?" fragte Sirius. Carmy hielt Lily das Blatt hin. "Was steht drauf?" fragte sie schlicht. Lily nahm es und las laut vor: "Lieber Peter. Ich wollte dir schon immer mal sagen, dass ich dich furchtbar süß finde. Seit ich dich zum ersten mal gesehen habe, bist du der einzige in meinem Leben. Nun will ich es nicht länger für mich behalten, nun will ich es endlich mal los werde..." "Das reicht!" rief Carmen. "Eins wollen wir ja mal klar stellen, ich will nix von Peter und dieser Brief ist auch net von mir. Ist das klar?" "Aber unten steht dein Name!" warf Remus ein. "Das ist meine Zaubertrankhausaufgabe, da liegt einfach nur ein Vidomuto drauf!" rief Carmen. "Stimmt, ich hab ihn drauf gelegt, damit ihr endlich mal lernt selbst euer Zeug zu machen." meinte Lily. "Zu Schade, was Peter?" frotzelte James. "Ich glaube ihr." Sagte Remus. "Na gut, dann stimmt es eben... darf ich mal deins sehen Lily?" witzelte James. "Wenn ihr jetzt eure Hausaufgaben macht." Grinste Lily zurück.

Als die Gryffindor-Mädchen später beim Abendessen saßen und über das nächste Wochenende in Hogsmeade redeten, kamen die Rumtreiber zu ihnen. "Also Lily, ausnahmsweise haben wir mal unsere Hausaufgaben gemacht. Und jetzt würde ich gerne mal deinen Brief lesen." Meinte James. Seufzend reichte Lily ihm das Blatt. Als er ihn durch gelesen hatte sah er sie überrascht an. "Was ist denn?" fragte Carmy mit vollem Mund. "Tatze, lies doch bitte vor, ich bekomm' sonst 'n Schwächeanfall." Sagte James. Grinsend las Sirius es vor: "Oh Luzifer, du Traum meiner Schlaflosen Nächte, du Stern in einer Mondlosen Nacht, du mein Sonnenschein an grauen Tagen... Wann werde ich mich trauen es dir zu sagen? Wann kommt der Tag, da wir vereint, für immer und untrennbar? Ich es in meinen Träumen sah, einst wird er kommen, ich werde warten, wie lange es auch dauern mag! In Liebe deine Lily." Lily prustete in ihren Kelch als sie das hörte, Jenny und Clary bekamen einen Lachanfall und Remus und Peter kippten fast von der Bank. Alleine Carmen war ruhig geblieben. "Süß." War ihr einziger Kommentar. Alle starrten sie an. "Ich hab schon mal so 'nen ähnlichen bekommen, war allerdings länger und schmalziger..." sagte sie beiläufig. Remus sah sie nachdenklich an. "Mit welchen Kriterien wählt der Zauber eigentlich aus, an wen der 'Brief' geht?" fragte er. "Naja, ich kann Luzifer ja nicht soo gut leiden, allerdings, er kann auch ganz süß sein..." meinte sie und sah James von der Seite an. "Carmen, geh ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du Peter nicht hasst, aber auch nicht liebst?" Carmen nickte vorsichtig. Plötzlich sprang sie auf. "Sorry. hab noch was zu erledigen!" rief sie und rannte auf ein paar Jungs am Ravenclawtisch zu. "Hei, mir fällt gerade was ein, was machen wir eigentlich am Hogsmeade Wochenende?" fragte Remus. "Ich würde mal vorschlagen in den 'Besen' zu gehen, dann wenn die ganzen Kleinen weg sind...(Anm.:Ab dürfen die Schüler länger in HM Bleiben)" Schlug Peter vor. "Wer kommt mit?" wollte Sirius wissen. Amely Carlsen kam vom Hufflepufftisch zu ihnen herüber. "Ly', Jen', Tess'. Clar', hättet ihr Bock mit mir am nächsten WoE nach HM zu gehen? Mein Freund hat nämlich keine Zeit..." meinte sie. "Ich nehme nich an, dass Lily mit dem 'Ly' gemeint ist, obwohl das ihr Spitzname ist, wie du wissen solltest. Also, ja, ich hab Bock." Meinte Lila. "Ja, ich komm auch mit, wir Gryffs' müssen schließlich zusammen halten, was?" meinte Jenny. "Ich komm auch." Ergänzte Tessa Pearson. "Also, ähm..." druckste Clarissa rum. "Wenn du nicht mit uns mit willst, wir verstehen das!" sagte Lily. "Hei, wer sagt, dass wir dich mitnehmen?" fragte Remus frech grinsend, wofür er sich eine Kopfnuss von James einfing. "Klar kommt sie mit uns!" "Also, wenn es euch nicht stört komm ich mit Lily..." meinte Clary. "Ok, dann sehen wir uns ja, ich muss wieder zurück zu meinem Hufflepuffchen, er fühlt sich sonst noch vernachlässigt!" zwinkerte Amely. "Warum wechselt sie eigentlich nicht gleich nach Hufflepuff?" fragte Peter als sie gegangen war. "Sie ist doch sowieso immer nur mit denen unterwegs!" "Warum komm ich nicht in den Jungsschlafsaal, wo ich doch immer mit euch rumhänge?" fragte Lily rhetorisch. Bevor einer der Rumtreiber etwas sagen konnte, was von James kommen würde war ja sowieso klar, rief eine Erstklässlerin: "Lily, Lily du musst mir mal helfen!" Seufzend stand Lily auf und ging zu ihr. "Jungs, wir treffen uns in der halben am Üblichen." Meinte Sirius und die Rumtreiber verschwanden. "Die haben doch jetzt kaum was gegessen, oder?" meinte Jenny. "Meinst du, wir sollen ihnen was aufheben?" fragte Clary. "Nö, die können für sich selbst sorgen!"

Am nächsten Morgen wartete James vor der Großen Halle auf Lily. "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich heute vorsichtig sein." Sagte er grinsend. Misstrauisch sah die junge Hexe ihn an. "Was habt ihr gemacht?" "Aber Schätzchen, wir wollen doch nicht die Überraschung verderben!" entrüstete sich James. "Doch, wollen wir! Was?" widersprach Lily. "Wenn ich was sag, dann killen mich die anderen. Jetzt komm, wir gehen rein!" Vorsichtig sah sich Lily in der Halle um. Alles schien wie immer zu sein. Langsam setzte sie sich an den ichfindortisch. Sie griff nach den Brötchen. "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich heute an Müsli halten." Riet ihr James. Lily sah ihm tief in die Augen und nickte. "Ok, aber wenn das nicht stimmt, dann kill ich dich!"  
Die Halle füllte sich langsam. Schließlich kamen auch der Rest der Rumtreiber und setzten sich neben Lily und James. "Du isst Müsli?" fragte Sirius Lily erstaunt. "Sonst isst du doch immer Marmeladenbrot!" "Na du beobachtest mich aber genau!" meinte sie lachend. "Nö, aber ich hab dir mal Frühstück gebracht, vergessen?" konterte Tatze. Bei der Erinnerung an den Tag verfinsterte sich James' Gesicht. "Jams, jetzt guck nicht so böse, wir haben dir das doch lang und breit erklärt!" seufzte Lily. "Das war auf Blutsbrüderschaft!" bekräftigte Sirius. "Is ja schon gut, ich weiß es ja!" verteidigte sich James. Immer mehr Schüler kamen und die Rumtreiber tauschten verstohlene Blicke. Jetzt kam auch Carmen, die wie immer etwas länger geschlafen hatte. Sie setzte sich neben Christopher Swol und tat sich Baked Beans auf den Teller. Remus stieß Sirius an und der grinste. Dumbledore kam herein und setzte sich an den Lehrertisch.  
Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und viele Schokofrösche begannen in der Halle herum zu hüpfen. Einige schienen Schüler zu sein, aber das waren nicht alle, denn es waren mehr Frösche wie Schüler. Lily sah zu Carmen um ihre Reaktion zu sehen. Die war ganz ruhig geblieben und schob sie gerade einen Löffel von ihren Bohnen in den Mund. Sie erstarrte und spuckte sie wieder aus. Misstrauisch beäugte sie die auf ihrem Teller verbliebenen. Vorsichtig lud sie einige auf ihren Löffel und betrachtete sie. Dann sah sie in Richtung Sirius. "Vorsicht!" warnte Lily noch, da traf ihn die Ladung auch schon voll im Gesicht. Jetzt konnte Lily auch sehen, warum Carmy die Bohnen wieder ausgespuckt hatte: Sie waren zu Pfefferminzbonbons geworden. "Na Danke, ich weiß warum ich das Zeug nicht mag!" lachte Lily. Sirius ersparte sich eine Antwort und 'lud' seinen Löffel mit Marmelade. "Nein, Black! Das ist widerlich!" rief Lily noch, da flog sie(Die 'Löffelladung'!) auch schon über den Tisch und in Carmens Gesicht. In Windeseile entstand eine wilde Essenschlacht am Gryffindortisch. Irgendwann später ploppten in der ganzen Halle Schokofrösche wieder zu Schülern. An vielen Stellen verwandelten sie sich allerdings in Brötchen, wie Lily verwirrt feststellte. Remus beugte sich zu ihr und erklärte: "Deshalb wollte Krone nicht, das du Brötchen ist. Er findet dich zwar süß, und Schokofrösche mag er auch, aber in Natura bist du ihm lieber. Weil wenn du 'n Brötchen gefuttert hättest, hättest du dich auch in einen Frosch verwandelt. Naja, des mit den Baked Beans war Sirius' Idee, von uns anderen mag die ja keiner." Lily grinste verstehend.  
Auf ein Mal rief eine Magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Halle: "Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Nach diesem kleinen Streich möchte ich sie bitten wieder zu Ruhe zu kommen und würde den Gryffindors empfehlen, sich noch einmal kurz in ihre Räume zu begeben, um sich zu säubern. Ihre Lehrer werden Verständnis zeigen, wenn sie einige Minuten zu spät kommen. Sollten allerdings einige Personen(Er sah in Richtung der Rumtreiber) das nutzen um dem Unterricht fern zu bleiben, werden sie die verlorene Zeit in doppelter Ausführung nach arbeiten." Nach dieser klaren Aufforderung von Dumbledore verschwanden die Gryffindor kurz. "Klein." Grummelte James. "Der war nicht klein! Hat der 'ne Ahnung, wieviel Arbeit das gemacht hat?" "Warum macht ihr sie euch dann?" fragte Clary irritiert. "Na wegen dem Spass!" lachte Sirius. Remus hielt ihnen eine Schachtel hin. "Will jemand Schokofrösche oder Pfefferminzbonbons?"


	7. Alles Erziehungssache!

Hm, ich weiß auch nich, aber das Kapitel is etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen...Mann, ich hab Carmen echt nich unter Kontrolle...Ursprünlich waren die nächsten zwei ja mal eins, aber als ichs dann überarbeitet hab wurden dann zwei draus...Ich hoffe, ihr nehmts mir nicht übel!!!(Für alle, die es nicht wissen, Carmen existiert wirklich!!!Sie is ne gute Freundin von mir, und wir laber seehr oft in den Pausen unsere Idee durch. _alfi fetten schmatza geb!_)

Ich geb ne Runde Butterbier an alle meine Reviewer/innen aus! Prost!

An Brchen: Geht mir genauso! ;)

An valerie: Nein, eigentlich sin sies nich. Sie sin nur sehr gut befreundet. Ich kenn viele, die sich gegenüber Kumpels so verhalten...

An: Manik-Xolo: Uuuh, wenn du willst kann ich noch mehr Eifersuchtsszenen einbauen... Is aber auch goldig, wenn ein Kerl so in jemanden verschossen is..._grins_ Und mit den Lehrern...naja, das Jahr is noch lang..._evilsmile_

An Kara: Danke!

**Alles Erziehungssache!**

"Wisst ihr was? Die Kerle brauchen mal ne Abreibung!" beschwerte sich Amely als sie in Kräuterkunde mit Lily, Clary und Carmen an einem Setzkasten Zuckerrosen einsetzten. Lily sah sie amüsiert an. Amely konnte den Rumtreibern den Streich mit den Schokofrösche auch einige Tage später noch nicht verzeihen. Sie hatte ein Brötchen gegessen, sich in einen Frosch verwandelt und angeblich hatte einer der Schüler versucht sie zu essen. Aber das glaubte ihr niemand, weil sie schon immer einen Hang zum Übertreiben gehabt hatte.

Carmen grinste. "Sau gute Idee! Das wäre mal was neues. Hat jemand eine Idee?" Clary hüpfte begeistert auf und ab. "Ich hab eine! Ich hab eine! Wir könnten sie doch mit Vielsaft und Leute verwandeln, die sie nicht leiden können!" Sie wurde von Amely umarmt. "Klasse Idee! Wen mögen sie denn gar nicht...Klar! Macnair, Snape, Regulus Black und Rodolphus Lestrange"

Schon begannen sie und Clary einen Plan auszuarbeiten, wie sie ihnen den Vielsaft einflößen könnten, als Lily unterbrach: "Nein. Das machen wir nicht!" Die anderen drei starrten sie an. "Warum denn nicht?", fragte Amely beleidigt, " Willst du ihnen nicht mal was zurück zahlen?" Lily sah sie an. "Doch, natürlich will ich das, aber das wäre nicht lustig sondern schlichtweg böse. Sagen wir mal, Remus wäre Macnair, James Snape, Sirius sein Bruder und Peter Lestrange. So hast du dir das doch gedacht, oder?" Amely nickte selbstbewusst. "OK, Ich sage dir mal, wie jeder einzelne reagieren würde: Remus würde relativ cool bleiben, ihm macht so etwas nicht viel aus. Peter würde sich im Schlafsaal einschließen, aber sonst nicht viel machen, außer sich vielleicht einige Wochen schämen und bei jedem kleinen Geräusch zusammen zucken. James würde Selbstmord begehen, weil er Snape auf den Tod hasst und es nicht ertragen könnte, so aus zu sehen wie er. Sirius würde erst denjenigen umbringen der daran Schuld ist und dann ebenfalls Selbstmord begehen." Entsetzt sah Amely sie an. "Oh Gott, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht! Aber du hast recht, sie hassen diese Leute auf den Tod. Aber irgend etwas Gutes muss uns doch einfallen!"

Lily grinste sie an. "Natürlich. Wenn wir sie vor der ganzen Schule blamieren würden, das wäre ihnen peinlich und für alle anderen mal lustig. Kommt mal her, ich glaub ich hab da ne Idee! ... " Die Augen der anderen begannen zu leuchten als Lily ihnen ihren Plan erklärte.

"Was grinst ihr denn so? Is' man(n) ja ganich von euch gewohnt!" fragte Sirius neugierig als sie das Gewächshaus verließen. "Aber Black-Schatz, wir wollen doch die Überraschung nicht verderben, oder?" meinte Tessa. "Doch, woll'n wir. Also?" Lily und James bekamen einen Lachanfall. "Was gehtn mit euch ab?" fragte Remus irritiert. Aber James winkte ab. "Erzähl ich euch ein andermal. Was haben wir jetzt?" "Zaubertränke mit den Slythern." Antwortete Carmen. James ging zu seinen Freunden hinüber. "Na toll, Leute, wie wäre es, wenn wir..." "Vergiss es James, wenn ihr das macht sag ichs!" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um. "Aber Lily, wir können das alles doch schon!" widersprach Sirius. "Na klar. Und woher bitte schön? Ihr hab in dem Schuljahr mehr als oft genug geschwänzt und von mir bekommt ihr keine Hausaufgaben mehr!" "Aber Lily..." "Nein!" Remus sah seine Freunde an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht, wir können das Zeug nich wirklich. Kommt, gehn wir."

In Zaubertränke wurden sie dann in Gruppen eingeteilt. Peter mit Carmen, die das ungemein freute, Tessa mit Sirius, Clary warf ihr die ganze Zeit neidische Blicke hinüber, Lila mit Remus, keinen von beiden störte das besonders, da sie sich gut verstanden, und James mit Lily, die die ganze Zeit wehleidige Blicke mit Carmen tauschte.

"Was muss da noch mal rein?" fragte James gerade zum fünften mal. Lily seufzte. "Lilien, Jams, Lilien." "Aber ich will dich nich in den Trank tun!" widersprach James grinsend. "Hahaha, jetzt tu sie rein." Sofort färbte sich der Trank blutrot. "Stimmt das so?" wollte James wissen. "Verdammt noch mal James, guck nach vorne dann weißt du es!" Nach weiteren 20 anstrengenden Minuten kamen endlich die erlösenden Worte des Lehrers:

"So, sie können jetzt gehen. Der Trank muss eine Weile ziehen, bis nächste Stunde sollte er fertig sein. Ach ja. 5 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw, einer von ihnen hat bei seinem Kessel gekleckert und die Hausaufgabe verschmiert!"

Sie verließen den Kerker ohne Zwischenfälle, aber draußen dann stießen sie auf Snape und die Mienen der Rumtreiber verdüsterten sich. "Na Pettigrew, hast dieses mal ja deinen Kessel in die Lust gejagt... Wie hast du Vollidiot das geschafft?" "Halt dich Schnauze, Snivellus!" "Uh, Black, ich bekommen ja schon Angst!" James umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. "Halt die Klappe, oder ich..." "James!" Sagte Lily beschwörend und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Er lies den Zauberstab in die Tasche gleiten. "Sei froh das Lily hier ist!" "Uh, also wirklich Potter. Lässt dich von nem Schlammbl...." "Petificus totalus!" Alle starrten Lily an. Wütend schaute sie auf Snape herunter, der nun völlig bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag. "Das reicht." Fauchte sich und rauschte aus den Kerkergängen. "Na aber Hallo! Lily macht sich!" grinste Sirius. "Was ist, wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen?" fragte Carmen. Alle warfen noch einen irritierten Blick auf Snape, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag, dann gingen sie zum Essen.

"Sag mal Lily, was hat dich den geritten?" wollte Remus wissen. "Ach, es hat mir einfach alles gereicht. Der Typ soll gefälligst auf hören mich zu beschimpfen, nur weil ich Muggelstämmig bin!" "Hab ich ja schon immer gesagt!" warf James ein. "Klappe James, das hat mit dir nichts zutun, das ist ne Sache zwischen mir und Snape!" schnauzte ihn Lily an. "A...aber..." "Nein, halt dich da bitte raus. Bin ich so hilflos, dass ich mich nicht alleine wehren kann?" "Nein, natürlich nicht, aber..." "Warum tust du dann so?"

James errötetet und starrte den Tisch an. "Weil...weil wenn dir was zustoßen würde und ich hätte nicht einmal versucht dir zu helfen würde ich mich ewig schuldig fühlen..." Sirius und Remus grinsten sich kurz an und widmeten sich dann wieder ihrem Essen. Lily überging das und antwortete etwas beschwichtigt: "Himmel, James. Das is doch nich das echte Leben! Wir sin nur in der Schule! Im echten Leben bist du irgendwann nich mehr da, und was mach ich dann, wenn ich mich nich selbst verteidigen kann???" Sirius grinste. "Ich nehme an, er wird dein persönlicher Leibwächter und dir auf Schritt und Tritt folgen."

"Ma mumd?" Remus schluckte seinen Bissen Käsetoast herunter und verteidigte seinen Freund: "Was ist daran auszusetzten, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich meine, jeder würde doch gerne einen persönlichen Leibwächter haben. James, wie viel, wenn ich fragen darf, kostest du?" Der lachte. "Für dich mach in einen Sonderpreis, Moony. Wie viel, das müssen wir noch sehn. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie oft mir Lily entbehren kann..." James sah Lily bedeutungsvoll an. Aber die hatte momentan wirklich keinen Nerv für die Blödeleien der Jungs und sagte das auch. "Schon gut, schon gut. Musst ja nicht alles gleich persönlich nehmen. Aber da fällt mir was ein. 1tens, wo ist Peter?" fragte James sichtlich irritiert. Da ihm Peter sonst (fast)immer verfolgte war das auch wirklich ungewöhnlich. Sirius versuchte krampfhaft ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und Remus, ebenfalls glucksend meinte: "Och, ich glaub er is auf der Krankenstation. Hat sich, ähm, naja, durch 'nen Zauber selbst die Treppe runter geschubst..."

James stöhnte auf. Peters Schwäche in Sachen Zauberkunst waren weit bekannt. "Naja, zurück zum Thema. Ohne Peter ist das ganze zwar nicht so offiziell, aber egal. Jedenfalls braucht Lily einen Namen. Spitznamen wohlgemerkt. Vorschläge?" Er schaute in die Runde. Lily blickte ihn etwas fassungslos und überrumpelt an, sagte aber sonst nichts. Remus schien angestrengt nach zu denken, aber wer ihn kannte sah, das er nur so tat

Auf Sirius' Gesicht breitete sich ein freches Grinsen aus und er meinte, während er seine Beine in Sicherheit brachte: "Wie wäre es mit Maus, abgeleitet von Lily-Maus?" Wie erwartet fand Lily diesen Vorschlag gar nicht so toll, eigentlich sogar bescheuert, um genau zu sein.

Deshalb entwickelten einige Schalen mit Butter und Apfelmus und der gleichen in der Nähe einen erstaunlichen Drang ihm ins Gesicht zu fliegen. "Hei!" protestierte er laut. "Ich ziehe meinen Vorschlag zurück, ok? Es tut mir leid!"

Die Schalen und Schüsseln kehrten auf ihre ursprünglichen Plätze zurück und Lily tat, als wäre nichts gewesen. Tatsächlich war sich Sirius nicht ganz sicher, wer ihm das Essen nun auf den Hals gehext hatte, James oder Lily. Remus, der einige Spritzer abbekommen hatte wischte sich das Gesicht mit etwas sauber, was ganz nach Sirius' Umhang aussah. "Wie wärs, wenn wir die Diskussion an einem Ort weiter führen würden, an dem wir nicht Gefahr laufen von herum fliegendem Essen erschlagen zu werden?"

Also trafen sich die Jungs etwas später im Raum der Wünsche, der für solche Diskussionen immer noch am besten geeignet war. Lily hatten sie abgewimmelt, da sie nicht für jeden Namensvorschlag in Gefahr geraten wollten.

"Los, macht mal Vorschläge!" verlangte James und lehnte sich auf einem der Kissen zurück. "Ich weiß keinen, mach du einen!" piepste Peter, der inzwischen von Madame Pomfrey zusammen geflickt worden war. Sirius brachte ein Problem zur Sprache: "Das schwierige ist, das es ein Name sein muss, der zu ihr passt. Wir haben sie ja von unsern Animagi Formen. Wie kriegen wir raus, was Lily wäre?" James griff nach einer Flasche Butterbier und meinte: "Gar nicht, wir müssen uns selbst was ausdenken. Was fehlt uns noch für eine Tierart?" "Katze und Vogel." Brummte Remus. Peter kicherte. "Wie wärs mit Catty?" "Oh mann, die erschlägt uns sobald sie das hört!" winkte James ab.

Sirius rieb sich die Wange, auf die er von Lily mal eine geknallt bekommen hatte und meinte missmutig: "Wie wärs mit Boxy?" James prustete. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?" "Weil sie verdammt gut schlagen kann!" "Ne, lass ma stecken. Es muss was anderes sein. Ein Vogel zum Beispiel. Gibt's dazu Vorschläge?" "Schwälbchen?" grinste Remus. "Hei, gar nicht mal schlecht. Aber nicht in der verkleinerten Form. Schwalbe." "Und abkürzen kann man(n)s dann mit Schwall." "Von Ohrfeigen, wenn du sie so nennt. Aber der erste Vorschlag von Sirius war doch gar nicht so schlecht. Maus." "Aber wir haben schon einen Nager. Und davon mal abgesehen, sie hat den Vorschlag deutlich abgelehnt..." "Wie wärs dann mit Hamster?" warf Sirius grinsend ein. "Nein, auch nicht gut."

James versuchte ernst zu bleiben, schaffte es aber nicht ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel zu unterdrücken. "Warum nehmen wir nicht einfach eine Blume? Tiernamen haben wir doch schon genug." Warf Peter jetzt ein und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Alle sahen ihn verblüfft an. Nicht weil sein Vorschlag so gut war, aber gewöhnlich beließ er es dabei, die Aussagen von den anderen zu kommentieren und auf das höchste zu loben. Aber Sirius winkte ab. "Nee, auch nich gut. So was wie Rose zum Beispiel? Is doch lächerlich, sie heißt ja schon Lily, wie Lilie." "Und was ist mit Dotterblume?" fragte Peter, und konnte nicht verstehen, warum ihn alle so fassungslos anblickten.

Noch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte hörten sie Gekicher, es schien, als würde jemand zur Tür rennen, die sich dann auch prompt öffnete. Die Rumtreiber sahen sich noch kurz verblüfft an, bis ihnen ein Licht auf ging. Sie wollten der unsichtbaren Gestalt schon folgen, als sie die Tür zum zweiten Mal öffnete. Lily trat ein. In der Hand hielt sie James' Tarnumhang. Sie japste vor Lachen, schloss die Tür und stützte sich daran ab. "Mann, also echt. Dot..." weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie musste wieder lachen. Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich wieder so weit gefangen, dass sie sich zu den Jungs setzte und die Fragen, die deutlich in ihren Gesichtern standen zu beantworten.

"Hm, naja, ähm. OK. Ich bin noch mal kurz zu euch hoch in den Schlafsaal, weil ich mir eigentlich ein Buch von Remus ausleihen wollte. Aber ihr wart ja nich da...Da wusste ich, dass ihr hier seid. Naja, wo denn sonst auch. Und als ich dann den Tarnumhang da liegen sah...Sei mir bitte nich böse James, ja?" sie sah ihn mit ihrem Dackelblick an. James tat hart und meinte: "DAS muss ich mir noch mal überlegen." Lily grinste ihn frech an. "Naja, ich weiß ja, wie ich das beschleunigen kann." Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort hellte sich seine Miene auf. "Vergeben und vergessen."

Sirius beugte sich vor: "Und ich?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf und lachte dann. "Das nächste mal klau ich deinen Tarnumhang, ok?" "Also, was hast du von den Vorschlägen gehalten?" mischte sich jetzt Remus ein. Die junge Hexe griff nach einem Butterbier und nahm erst mal einen großen Schluck. Dann hob sie die Schultern. "Warn eigentlich ganz ok. Bis auf Boxy!" bei diesen Worten blickte die Sirius böse an. Der starrte an die Decke und begann zu pfeifen. "Am intelligentesten war aber immer noch Schwalbe. Obwohl ich diesen Vogel gar nich so sehr mag." "Taube?" "Nein. Vergiss es. Aber mal ne andere Frage, warum soll ich denn überhaupt einen Spitznamen kriegen?" Sirius dachte einen Augenblick nach und antwortete dann: "Als richtiger Rumtreiber hat man den eben." "Ich bin aber kein Rumtreiber!!"

Überrascht sah James sie an. "Ach, aber eigentlich gehörst du schon dazu..." "Is keinem von euch aufgefallen, dass ich weiblich bin??" "Nein!?!" antwortete Sirius grinsend. "Aber du kannst es uns gerne zeigen!" Als er sich zu James umdrehte sah er in sein wütendes Gesicht. "Tatze, halt die Fresse!" sagte er leise aber sehr deutlich. Lily war aufgesprungen. "Sirius Black! Du bist so was von...!" schrie sie und rannte raus. James sah seinen Freund noch einem kurz wütend an und rannte ihr dann hinter her.

Die Zurückgebliebenen schauten sich an. "Ganz toll Sirius, wirklich toll." Meinte Remus und begann die Flaschen zusammen zu räumen. "Hei, was denn?" verteidigte sich Sirius. "Wann kapierst du endlich, dass du, wenn du Lily beleidigst auch automatisch James beleidigst? Un ma ganz ehrlich, Krone is wesentlich nachtragender wie Lily." Sirius griff nach einem Butterbier und ließ sich wieder auf sein Kissen fallen. "Mein Gott, man(n) wird doch noch einen Witz machen dürfen!" "Das war kein Witz." Sagte Peter leise. Sirius sah ihn an. "Was meinst du?" "Ein Witz wäre es gewesen, wenn wir alle, einschließlich Lily gelacht hätten. Haben wir aber nich." Erklärte Remus. "Mannmannmann, also ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Für meinen Geschmack gabs heute ein bisschen zu viele Überraschungen!" Er schrumpfte die leeren Flaschen, stopfte sie in eine Tasche und verließ den Raum. "Gute Nacht!" meinte Peter noch schnell zu Sirius und rannte dann Remus hinter her. Tatze schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Gott, warum sin Frauen bloß so anstrengend?" murmelte er. "Warum bloß..."

Carmen kam in den Raum der Wünsche. Sie entdeckte Sirius. "Oh, Sorry, stör ich?" Sirius grinste. "Seit wann stört es mich denn, wenn ich alleine mit einem hübschen Mädchen bin?" "Gleich, wenn du noch ma so einen Sch verzapfst!" antwortete Carmen ungerührt. "OK, warum bist du hier?" "Weiß auch nich, mir geht grad alles auf die Nerven, hab vorhin beinahe unseren Gemeinschaftsraum in die Luft geprengt... Nicht gut, gar nicht gut..." Carmen streckte sich auf einem Kissen aus und nahm sich eine Flasche. Dann hielt sie inne. "Ich darf doch?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bedien dich. Die andern wollen anscheinend keine mehr." "Die andern?" Carmy sah ihn fragend an. Der junge Zauberer seufzte kurz und erzählte ihr im Kurzformat, was er schon wieder verbrochen hatte. Als er geendet hatte herrschte erst einmal Stille. Dann meinte Carmen: "Autsch."

"Autsch??? Sonst hast du dazu nichts zu sagen???" fragte Sirius perplex. Das Mädchen überging das und setzte sich auf. Sie sah ihn ernst an. "Magst du Lily?" "Ja." "Willst du sie als Kumpel behalten?" "Ja." "Tut es dir leid?" "Ja." "Dann geh und entschuldige dich." "J...WAS??" "Hölle, Satans Sohn Luzifer ist leichter dazu zu bringen sich zu entschuldigen wie ein Black!" stöhnte Carmen. "Hei! Ich kann nichts dafür das ich ein Black bin! Schon aufgefallen, dass ich der einzige..." "eurer Familie bist, der nach Gryffindor kam. Ja, du hast es ca. 20x erwähnt und das nur in diesem Jahr! Warum willst du dich nicht entschuldigen?"

"Hm ich glaube weil ich es unfair finde, dass sie James anders behandelt wie mich." Carmen grinste in sich hinein. Sirius bemerkte das: "Was is? Du guckst, als würdest du etwas wissen, das ich nich weiß..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sagen wir mal so, in Sachen Wahrsagen bin ich nicht übel...In bestimmten Dingen jedenfalls. Aber bleiben wir bei Thema. Du hast Recht, ich denke mal, sie war nahe daran, dir den Kopf ab zu schlagen und ihn dann zu deiner werten Mutter schicken, was sie bei James nie getan hätte." "Lass meine Mutter aus dem Spiel, klar?" Die Hexe lachte auf.

"Warum sollte ich? Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie vor einigen Jahren noch wollte, das wir uns verloben... Gott sei Dank sind wir beide dann nach Gryffindor gekommen, ins Haus der Weißen Helden..." Nun lachte auch Sirius. "Das klingt wirklich nach ihr. Aber du hast was vergessen: Der blutveräterischen und schlammblütigen Weißen Helden. So hätte sie sich eher aus gedrückt!" Carmen sah ihn plötzlich ernst an. "Was hat sie zu deinen 5 Ohnegleichen bei den ZAGs gesagt?" Sirius stutze.

"Ähm, vorher hatte sie ja noch gemeint, dass ich garantiert durchrassel und so weiter...Aber als ich sie ihr dann gezeigt hab...Sie hat nichts gesagt." "Black." "Was?" "Typisch Black! Ich weiß nich warum, aber deine Mutter hat mehr Black Blut in den Adern wie dein Vater. Wahrscheinlich liegts an der Erziehung." "Du spielst jetzt wieder auf die Sache mit dem Entschuldigen an, hab ich Recht? Ich...ich...keine Ahnung warum das so ist. Aber du bist doch auch nich viel anderster erzogen worden, wie ich..." Carmen winkte ab. "Von meinen Eltern vielleicht, aber du vergisst meine 'Blutsverräter'Oma! Ohne die...ich wäre sicher in Slytherin gelandet!" "Schade das dus nicht bist..." murmelte Sirius.

"WAS????" "Oh, nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint! Ich hab mir nur vorgestellt, wie das wäre. Wahrscheinlich hättest du ihren Gemeinschaftsraum schon mehre Male verwüstet..." Sirius musste bei der Vorstellung grinsen.

"Ja, das hat was." Stimmte ihm Carmen zu. Eine Strähne ihres langen Haares fiel ihr ins Gesicht und Sirius strich sie sanft zurück. Dabei kamen sich ihre Gesichter ziemlich nahe. Sirius' Blick huschte kurz zu ihren Lippen, was Carmen bemerkte. "Denk' nich mal daran, wenn dir was an deinen Haaren liegt!" "Uuhh, meine Haare sind heilig, das weißt du!" Sie konnte ein teuflisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Jaah, das weiß ich. Seit ich sie dir mit dem Rasierer meines Vater abgeschnitten habe..." Selbst Sirius stahl sich bei der Erinnerung daran ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht. "Ich hab damals fast das flennen angefangen...Mann, seit dem hab ich niemanden mehr an meine Haare gelassen. Naja, meine Mutter hat mich ja nie gefragt, also von daher ist das was anderes. Aber sag mal, wann hast du dir das letzte mal die Haare geschnitten?" "Vor 5 oder 6 Jahren." Sie strich über eine Strähne ihres langen Haares, das bis über die Hüfte reichte. "Wird langsam mal wieder Zeit..." NEIN! Bitte nicht! Deine Haare sind so schön..." Carmen kicherte. "Du klingst grad wie James, wenn er Lily mal wieder Komplimente macht..."

"Hm, wo mit wir wieder beim Thema wären. Warum reagiert Lily bei James anders, wie bei mir?" "Ich will versuchen dir das zu erklären. Also. James hat Lily ja schon oft genug bewiesen, dass er auf sie steht. Und jetzt wo sie befreundet sind, hat sie das Gefühl, dass sie mehr auf ihn Rücksicht nehmen muss. Vielleicht hat sie auch jetzt erst begriffen, wie ernst er es meint. Naja, nich das es ihn davon abhält, mit andern Mädels zu poppen, stimmts?" "Dazu will ich jetzt mal nix sagen." Carmen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kannst mir ja denken. Lily und ich sind die einzigen, die noch nicht mit einem von euch weg waren. Alle anderen haben dann ja immer ewig lang Kummer gehabt...Naja, eure Sache, nich meine. Back to the Thema. Tatsache ist, dass du nicht auf sie stehst, du weißt, wie ichs mein, und deswegen kann sie dir auch ehrlich die Meinung sagen. Bei James hat sie nun mal die Angst seine Gefühle zu verletzten und damit die Freundschaft zu zerstören." "Das ist alles?" "Nur weil die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels hast, muss es andern nich genauso gehen!" "Besser die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels, wie die Feinfühligkeit eines Rasenmähers!" "Stimmt, aber du solltest das 'besser' weg lassen und das 'wie' durch ein 'und' ersetzen!" "Häh???"

"Sie will damit sagen, dass du auch nich gerade die Feinfühligkeit in Person bist, mein lieber Cousin!" erklärte eine Stimme von der Türe aus. "Rommy!" "In Persona, ja." Sirius' Cousine Andromeda setzte sich zu ihnen und griff ebenfalls nach einer Flasche. "Sorry, aber ich hab den größten Teil eures Gesprächs mitbekommen, wenns dich beruhigt, Sirius, ich denke mal Lily wird, wenn sie Stress mit unserem Jamsy-Boy hat, zu dir kommen, weil sie zu dir ehrlich ist. Jedenfalls mehr oder weniger." "Warum mehr oder weniger?" Carmen und Andromeda tauschten einen Blick. "Hm, wäre ja möglich, dass sie in einer Beziehung zu euch allen nicht wirklich ehrlich ist..." "Aber das sollte sie euch selber sagen!" Meinte Andromeda beschwörend und schnitt Carmen das Wort an. Die Jüngere nahm das so hin.

Sie hatten schon lange auf gehört, sich an die Höflichkeitsfloskeln zu halten, dafür kannten sie sich einfach schon zu lange und zu gut. "Ok, wenn ihr meint, ich..." "Vorsicht, Siri kommt auf ein wichtiges Thema!" "Bin ich schwul?" Die Mädchen lachten. "Hm gute Frage, bist dus denn?" Sirius rollte mit den Augen. "Ich meine weil sich 'Siri' verdammt schwuchtelig anhört! Nein, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte..." "Mr.Black, Ms.Black und Ms.Bintner! Gehen sie jetzt sofort in ihre Schlafsäle!" McGonagall stand in der Tür und schaute sie wütend an. "Sie sollten bereits seit 10 Minuten dort sein!" Die Jugendlichen sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Sie gingen an der Lehrerin vorbei, die sie dann aber zurück hielt. "Miss Bintner, was ist das?" verwirrt deutete sie auf Carmens Hose. "Eine Baggy." "Was??" "Das ist eine Baggy-Hose, Muggelmode. Ich finde sie sehr bequem." Immer noch verwirrt meinte die Lehrerin: "Nun, ähm, gut. Gehen sie in ihre Schlafsäle. Wenn ich sie noch einmal hier draußen erwische..."

Die drei Jugendlichen gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auf Lily, Remus und James stießen. Als Lily Sirius sah stand sie auf, wünschte den beiden anderen eine gute Nacht und ging die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen nach oben. Sirius sah ihr hinterher und schien ihr einen Augenblick lang hinter laufen zu wollen, wandte sich dann aber in die andere Richtung. Remus folgte ihm. Carmen und Andromeda setzten sich zu James, der Sirius mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck hinter her sah.

"Habt ihr mit ihm geredet?" "Ja." "Und?" "Was und?" "Du weißt, was ich meine. Also?" Rommy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Eins ist sicher. Er will sich entschuldigen." "Aber?" "Himmel, James, er ist ein Black, bei uns zeigt man keine Gefühle. Jedenfalls nicht solche." "Quatsch keinen Schrott, Rommy, Sirius zeigt sonst doch auch Gefühle, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder!" Andromeda lacht kurz und freudlos auf und schüttelt den Kopf. "James, wenn du in einer Familie aufgewachsen bist, in der sich niemand an Höflichkeit hält, abgesehn gegen über den eigenen Eltern...Naja, mit der Zeit vergisst du dann, was Entschuldigung heißt und wie mers ausspricht." "Häh?"

Nun schaltet sich auch Carmen ein, um James Sirius' Problem zu erklären. "Hör zu, hat Sirius sich jemals bei einem von euch mit: Entschuldigung, es tut mir leid! entschuldigt?" James schüttelt den Kopf. "Siehst du. Er hat es nie in Worten getan. Lily ist so etwas nicht gewöhnt. Sie ist wie du in einer intakten Familie aufgewachsen und weiß nicht wie es ist, seinen Eltern gegenüber fast nur Angst zu spüren. Sirius weiß, das es falsch war und er weiß auch, das er entschuldigen sollte und er will es auch. Nur...er bekommt es nicht über die Lippen." "Und Lily wird erst wieder mit ihm reden, wenn er ihr deutlich gemacht hat, das er kapiert, was er falsch gemacht hat." Stöhnt James. "Keine Chance?" "Keine. Eigentlich ist Lily nicht wirklich darüber sauer, was er gesagt hat, aber wie er es gesagt hat, wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe." Einen Weile war alles ruhig. Sie waren die letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf Carmens Stirn hatte sich eine steile Denkfalte gebildet. "

"Ich glaube, Lily ist deswegen auf Sirius sauer, weil er sich nie für sie interessiert hat und..." "Er hat es deswegen nich, weil ich es nich wollte!" unterbricht sie James. Carmen winkt ab. "Das meine ich gar nicht. Lily hatte sich einfach nur daran gewöhnt, das er so zu sagen 'nur' dein Freund war und sie deshalb vor ihm keine 'Angst' haben musste. Aber diese Äußerung von ihm hat ihr deutlich gemacht, das er auch nur ein Kerl ist. Und genau das macht ihr Angst." "Wie jetzt?" "Sie will ihn nich als Freund verlieren." Springt Andromeda ein. Ihre jüngere Freundin nickt.

"Das ist das Problem. Sie hat ihn nie als 'Männliches Wesen' gesehen. Er war dein Freund, mit dem du immer den ganzen Schrott veranstaltet hast, und du warst derjenige, der sie zu einem Date überreden wollte. Aber Sirius hat in diese Richtung nie etwas angedeutet, schon alleine will du ihm dann den Kopf abgerissen hättest. Jetzt kapiert?" "Ich glaube schon. Aber wie machen wir das Sirius begreiflich?" "Könnte mir vorstellen, das ers scho kapiert hat. Aber jetz muss er des halt auch umsetzten. So Leute, wenn hier noch weiter sitzen und labern, müssen wir heute gar nich mehr ins Bett. Aber ich geh jetz. Sonst penn ich hier noch ein." Carmen stand auf und Rommy folgte ihr. Sie gab James noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, dann gingen sie in ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle. James blieb alleine zurück.

"Danke Sirius, wegen dir mach ich mir so einen Ärger." Murmelte er vor sich hin. "Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt." Kam es aus seiner Hosentasche. "Kommst gehst du jetz ins Bett?" James rannte die Treppe nach oben und riss die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal auf. "Wie viel hast du mit gehört?" "Hm, ab das mit dem 'Männlichen Wesen'. Mann, Carmen kann ja auch über ernste Sachen reden...Und meinem Cousinchen hätte ich sowas auch nie zu getraut..." Sirius grinste ihm von seinem Bett entgegen. "Dann mach gefälligst das, was von dir erwartet wird, und wenn es das erstemal in deinem Leben sein sollte!" fauchte James, warf sich auf sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. "Mann, das geht aber gegen meine Prinzipien!" hörte er seinen besten Freund noch sagen. "Jetz haltet die Schnauze, andere wollen im Gegensatz zu euch noch schlafen!" fauchte Stan. Dann herrschte Ruhe im Gryffindorschlafsaal der 6ten Klasse.


	8. Hogsmead, Haare und Probleme

Hi! Sorry, hat etwas länger gedauert...

Ähm...Ich weiß auch net warum, aber irgend wie wollen die net so wie ich will...damit meine ich, das sich das Ursprungskapitel inzwischen in drei aufgespalten hat...Hoffe, das es trotzdem gefällt!(_Ach ja, bevor Fragen kommen... Das is einige Tage danach!!_)

An:Manik-Xolo:Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich bin genauso gespannt wie du, weil ichs selber noch net weiß! Warum die beiden gelacht haben meinst du? Naja, weil sie fast das selbe Gespräch auch scho ma geführt haben... Und ja, Sirius hat über den Spiegel zugehört.

So, genug der Worte! Es geht weiter!

**Hogsmead, Haare und Probleme**

"Lily, aufwachen!" Fröhlich riss Carmen die Vorhänge von Lilys Bett auseinander. Die grummelte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Ihre Freundin ließ sich nicht beirren. "Die Sonne scheint, die Vöglein zwitschern und du hast die erste Stunde des Unterrichts verpasst!" Schon saß die Rothaarige senkrecht im Bett. "WAS????" schrie sie. Seelenruhig ging Carmen zu ihrem Schrank und holte ein paar Klamotten heraus. "Siehste, geht doch." Meinte sie schlicht. Plötzlich fiel Lily ein, das heute ein Samstag war und dazu noch Hogsmead Wochenende. Sie fiel auf ihr Bett zurück und meinte: "Ekel, hab grad so schön geträumt..." Carmen warf ihr ein T-Shirt, eine Hose und einen Umhang zu. "Los, zieh das hier an. Wir treffen uns 20 Minuten nach dem Frühstück mit den Jungs an der Großen Außentreppe."

Lily huschte ins Bad und unter die Dusche. Als sie wieder in den Schlafsaal kam, waren die meisten der anderen Mädchen bereits weg. "Clary trifft sich jetz doch mit 'nem anderen Typen. Irgendwie ist sie der Meinung, das sie bei Sirius wohl doch keine Chance hat." Berichtete Carmen. "Wo mit sie ja auch völlig richtig liegt, oder?" meinte Lily und schlüpfte in das T-Shirt, das ihr Carmen gegeben hatte. "Sag mal, was ist das für eine Hose?" irritiert deutete sie auf die Hose, die ihr Carmen hingelegt hatte. "'ne Baggy." "Ach so."

Als Muggelgeborene wusste Lily natürlich über deren Mode Bescheid. "Lass mich raten, du hast Andromeda auch so eine gegeben?" Carmen grinste sie an. "Stört dich das?" "Nö, solange die Jungs nicht das selbe an haben und solange die Slytherins wissen, dass das Muggelsachen sind. Hei, die sin ja echt bequem." "Sag ich doch."

Carmen stand vor dem großen Spiegel neben der Tür und versuchte sich die Haare zu kämmen. Da sie aber so lang waren, ergaben sich dadurch einige Schwierigkeiten. Lily lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann ging sie zu ihrer Freundin, nahm ihr die Bürste aus der Hand und half ihr. "Weißt du, wenn ich wollte könnte ich auch mit Frank und seiner Clique hin gehn, dann wäre ich wenigstens von Sirius weg..." meinte sie während sie durch das lange Haar strich. "Dein Haar is wunderschön. So dick. Meine dagegen..." "...haben nicht so eine langweilige Farbe wie meins. Ich muss da dringend mal was machen... Aber zum Thema Sirius, gib ihm 'ne Chance. Ich meine, ich weiß wovon ich reden, immerhin hätte ich ihn fast heiraten müssen..." Sie grinste Lily an, die es erwiderte. "Damit wäre mal wieder bewiesen, das Großmütter doch zu etwas nütze sind. Komm, gehn wir."

Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, waren am Gryffindortisch nicht mehr viele Plätze frei. Zwar bedeutet James ihnen, sich zu den Rumtreibern zu setzten, aber als Lily sah, das Sirius auch dort saß, sträubte sie sich. Carmen schüttelte zwar den Kopf, blieb aber bei Lily, die sich zu ihren anderen Freundinnen setzte. Angeregt plauderten die über ihre Verabredungen. Genervt beugte sich Carmen zu Lily. "Süße, muss das sein? Ich hab wirklich keine Lust, mir an zu hören, mit wem sich Clary verabredet hat und wie gut der neue Kerl von Lila küssen kann!" flüsterte sie ihr zu. "Ich hab auch wenig Bock drauf, aber noch weniger auf einen von denen!" Sie deutete mit der Gabel in die Richtung der Rumtreiber.

Bei denen redete Andromeda momentan auf ihren Cousin ein. "Sirius, wenn du das nicht bald machst, dann kannst du eure Freundschaft vergessen. James wird nicht sehr erbaut darüber sein, wenn Lily wegen dir nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will!" Missmutig stocherte Sirius in seinem Müsli herum. "Mann, so übel kann das doch nich sein..." "Dann kennst du Lily nich. Sie wird nich zurück kommen, bevor du dich nich entschuldigt hast. Sie hat starke Prinzipien!"

Sirius stöhnte auf und warf Andromeda einen leidenden Blick zu. Die versetze ihm nur einen aufmunternden Stoß in die Rippen. Langsam stand Sirius auf. Wie als würde er seinen letzten Gang antreten schlich er langsam durch den Korridor zwischen dem Tisch der Hufflepuffs und dem der Gryffindors.

James hörte auf zu essen und sah seinem Freund besorgt hinter her. "Meinst du er ziehts durch?" Rommy antwortete nicht gleich. "Ich denke ja. Er ist immer hin ein Black. Und die halten Versprechen. Ob das immer gut ist, darüber kann man sich streiten."

Sirius näherte sich Lily, die ihn geflissentlich ignorierte. Inzwischen waren auch einige andere Schüler und Schülerinnen auf Sirius aufmerksam geworden und beobachtete ihn amüsiert. Sirius kniete sich vor Lilys Platz und da sie nun nich umhin kam ihn zu beachten, sah sie ihn an. Auch Carmen beobachtete die Szene. Der junge Zauberer holte tief Luft und sagte dann, laut genug, dass ihn alle im Umkreis hören konnten:

"Lilia, das was ich gesagt habe war Schwachsinn, ich weiß auch nich warum ich so einen Schrott verzapft habe." Noch einmal atmete er tief durch. Inzwischen hörte fast die ganze Halle zu.

"Ich würde es gerne zurück nehmen, aber das kann ich ja jetz leider nicht mehr, deswegen will ich mich bei dir entschuldigen: Entschuldigung! Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Gespannt sah Carmen Lily an. Wusste sie, was es Sirius gekostet hatte, das über die Lippen zu bringen? Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Dumbledore, den das alles wohl sehr amüsierte. Doch bevor Lily antworten konnte, stand ein Junge, der gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius hatte, am Slytherintisch auf und schrie:

"Sirius, wie kannst du nur bei so einer um Verzeihung bitten?!!? Hast du denn gar keinen stolz? Bedeutet die dein Blut denn überhaupt nichts?" Langsam stand der Angesprochene auf und drehte sich um. Die Rumtreiber, Carmen und Andromeda hielten den Atem an. Wenn er jetzt etwas falsches sagte, war alles umsonst.

Sirius musterte den Jungen und antwortete dann langsam:

"Regulus, es ich meine Sache, bei wem ich mich entschuldige und bei wem nicht. Wenn ich jemanden so mag wie Lily, dann entschuldige ich auch bei demjenigen, ganz gleich ob er in deinen Augen 'minderwertig' ist oder nicht. Deine Meinung ist mir scheißegal! Und auf mein 'reines' Blut pfeif ich. Es ist doch völlig Karotte, von wem du abstammst, es kommt nur darauf an, was für ein Mensch du bist!" Er sah seinen Bruder noch kurz mit einem angewiderten Blick an, dann wandte er sich wieder zu Lily. "Also?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Lily sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und krauste die Stirn. Carmen wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. Sie kannte die Antwort schon. Lily sagte ganz leise mit drohender Stimme: "Wenn du das noch ein einziges mal machst..."

Sirius sah sie noch einige Sekunden verwirrt an, dann begriff er und umarmte sie impulsiv.

Tatze tollte ihnen vorne weg durch den Schnee. Immer wieder schnappte er nach den Schneeflocken, die noch immer dick vom Himmel schwebten. Sie waren auf dem Weg hoch zu Heulenden Hütte, weil sie dort die einzigen waren. Andromeda wusste schon lange, das ihr Cousin und seine Freunde Animagi waren. In ihrer Familie war das nun mal nichts ungewöhnliches. Carmen war auch nicht sehr überrascht gewesen. Sie war zwar leicht reizbar, aber sie auf dem falschen Fuss zu erwischen war schwierig.

Lily lehnte sich an James. "Oh Mann. Ich hoffe es wird bald wieder warm. Selbst ein wärmender Umhang kann die Kälte nicht ganz vertreiben..." James grinste sie an. "Ich wüsste was, wie dir ganz schnell wieder warm würde..." Lily sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du erwartest darauf nicht wirklich eine Antwort, oder? Ich dachte das Thema hätten wir abgeschlossen..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kanns doch wenigstens versuchen, oder?" "Der Versuch wird immer vergebens sein. So, jetz lass uns schneller gehn. Die andern sin schon viel weiter."

Sie kamen zu Heulenden Hütte, gingen in den Garten dahinter und entfachten ein Feuer. Lily holte ihre Tasche hervor, vergrößerte sie und gab jedem eine Flache Butterbier. Dann ließen sie sich neben dem Feuer nieder. "Wann verschwinden noch ma die ganzen Kleinen?" fragte Andromeda und lehnte sich gegen ihren Cousin, der sich noch immer weigerte, sich zurück zu verwandeln. Er saß mit geschlossenen Augen da und ließ sich von Rommy streicheln. "So gegen 6se." Antwortete Lily. "Und wieviel Uhr isses jetz?" "4." "Mann!" "Frau!" "Wie auch immer." Alle lachten.

Nach einer Stunde beschlossen sie, dem Honigtopf einen kurzen Besuch ab zu statten, das es langsam dann doch etwas kalt wurde. Imkani Chikom, die Besitzerin des Ladens, kannte die Rumtreiber inzwischen sehr gut und gab ihnen deshalb einen Sonderrabatt. Außerdem kauften sie von allem mehr als bloß das doppelte des Üblichen und sie bekamen noch dazu einen Mengenrabatt.

"Wer weiß, wann wir mal wieder hierher kommen???" verteidigte sich Sirius, als ihn Lily darauf ansprach. "Ach komm, erzähl doch net so nen Schrott, sagt bloß, ihr kennt keinen inoffiziellen Weg hierher?!" "Doch schon, aber so ist es weniger auffällig!" grinste James und schleppte seine 3-Kilo-Tüte, die randvoll mit Süßigkeiten war, zur Kasse. Insgeheim bezweifelte Lily, dass DAS weniger Auffällig war(selbst mit Verkleinerungszauber beulten sich die Taschen der Jungs noch aus!) und beschloß von ihnen keinerlei Sachen mehr anzunehmen.

Schließlich war es 6 Uhr und alle Schüler und Schülerinnen der 1ten bis 5ten Klassen mussten ins Schloss zurück.

Die Rumtreiber und die drei Mädchen gingen in 'Drei Besen', ein Pub, in den es immer viele ihrer Mitschüler verschlug, wenn sie nach Hogsmead gehen durften.

Bei Madam Rosmerta bestellten sie alle noch einmal Butterbier. Außerdem brachte Rosmerta ihnen, natürlich nur zum aufwärmen, noch eine Flasche Butterschnaps mit Gläser.

Sirius beging einen großen Fehler und forderte Carmen zu einem Wetttrinken heraus. Eigentlich hatte er wahrscheinlich erwartete, dass sie ablehnte, doch wenn sie eins war, dann unberechenbar. Während Carmen nach einer Stunde nur einen leicht glasigen Blick hatte, hatte Sirius langsam Mühe, sich auf dem Stuhl zu halten. Schließlich erbarmte sich Lily. "Leute, habt ihr schon mal auf die Uhr geguckt? Dauert nich mehr lang und wir bekommen Ärger! Bezahlen wir." Sie gab Rosmerta ein Zeichen und die brachte ihnen die Rechnung.

Allerdings gab es dann Probleme, Sirius zu überzeugen mit zu kommen. Am Ende blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, wie ihn zu schocken und zum Schloss zurück schweben zu lassen.

Als sie gerade zur Tür zur Tür kamen, wurde sie aufgerissen und ein junger Mann Ende 20 kam herein. Sofort stieß Carmen einen Schrei aus und viel ihm um den Hals.

"Alex! Was machst du denn hier?" Er lachte kurz und antwortete dann mit einem leicht amerikanischen Akzent: "Einen Trinken gehen, was denn sonst? Bock, dich zu mir zu setzen?" Carmen drehte sich zu ihren Begleitern um und erklärte: "Das is Alex, 'n Bekannter von mir. Ich bleib noch 'n kleenes bissl hier, mach dir keine Sorgen Lily, ich komm scho rechtzeitig zurück." Dann hängte sie sich bei dem Älteren ein und sie setzten sich gemeinsam an einen Tisch. Die Rumtreiber, Lily und Andromeda sahen sich kurz an, zuckten mit den Schultern und gingen. So sehr wie Carmen unberechenbar war, so sehr konnte sie auch auf sie selbst aufpassen.

Im Schloss verabschiedeten sie sich recht bald und gingen ins Bett. Es war nun mal ein langer Tag gewesen. Lily bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, wie Carmen zurück kam.

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen herunter kam saßen die Rumtreiber bereits vor dem Feuer und alle sahen sehr gerädert aus. Bei Sirius war es am schlimmsten, er hatte sich einen Eisbeutel auf die Stirn gelegt.

Seufzend ließ sich Lily in den Sessel neben James fallen. "Mann, niemals wieder!" "Was?" "Niemals wieder trinke ich so viel, wenn ich am Tag danach noch Hausaufgaben zu machen hab!" Andromeda schlurfte die Treppe hinab und setzte sich zu Sirius. "Weiß einer von euch, was genau gestern alles noch passiert is?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nich mehr wirklich. Frag am besten Carmen." James sah sie ungläubig an. "Hallo? Wenn ich Blau war, dann war sie...Mann, was is die nächste Ebene?" "Jamsyboy, Carmen hatte vielleicht mehr gesoffen, aber sie war definitiv nüchterner wie wir alle zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hat se nen guten Stoffwechsel." Meinte Andromeda und gähnte. "Wasss isssn n Stoffwechhsl?" fragte Peter. Es schien, als wäre er immer noch nicht ganz nüchtern... "Muggelsachen, musste dir net merken." Erklärte Lily und holte sie eine Wasserflasche von einem der Tische in der Nähe.

"Andere Frage, wo is Carmen?" wollte Remus wissen. "Pennt noch."

"Nee, bin gerade aufgewacht. Na? Alles klar? Also ich bin so fit wien Turnschuh!" rief eine fröhliche Stimme von der Treppe aus. Sie sahen hin und allen klappte der Mund auf.

Verdatterte deutete Sirius auf das Mädchen, das gerade die Treppe von den Schlafsälen herunter kam. "Das...das...ich...sag mir bitte einer, dass ich Halluzinationen..."

Auch James war über den Anblick, der sich ihm bot etwas verdattert. "Also, ich...ähm..." Remus grinste Carmen an. "Also mir gefällts!"

"Mir auch! Das war definitiv die beste Entscheidung, die ich je in meinem kurzen Leben getroffen habe!" Sie grinste zurück und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die nun die stolze Länge von 2 Zentimetern hatten.

Anm:Okok, ich weiß, es is nich so lang wie die anderen, aber dafür wird des nächste um so länger! _doppelschwör_  
Und wer bis hierhin gelesen hat, der kann auch bitte noch so nett sein, un mir ein Review hinter lassen!_biiiiiitttttteeeeeee_ Je mehr, desto schneller!lol


	9. Des Teufels kleine Schwestern

So, obwohl ich keine Reviews bekommen habe geht es weiter, das Kapitel war ja schon so gut wie fertig! Aber das mir das nich zur Regel wird! _Strengguck_

Aber eins gilt immer noch: **_Je mehr, desto schneller_**!  
Und weiter gehtz:

**Des Teufels kleine Schwestern!**

Selbst als sie schon in der dritten Stunde Zaubertränke hatte, warf Sirius Carmen noch verzweifelte Blicke zu. Im Vertrauen hatte Carmy ihnen erzählt, das sie sich inzwischen sicher war, das Sirius ein Haarfanatiker war. Oder jedenfalls sehr auf Haare fixiert. Keiner von ihnen empfand es als so schlimm wie Sirius, dass Carmen sich ihre Haare abgeschnitten hatte.

Seine Unaufmerksamkeit wurde prompt bestraft, als er in den Multimiracula-Trank, ein Trank der auf den Trinker eine ähnliche Wirkung hat wie der Imperius, jedoch stärker und nicht so lange, einige Gramm zuviel Fledermausohren dazu gab. Der Kessel begann Blasen zu spucken und jedem der davon getroffen wurde, begannen kleine grüne Flügelchen aus dem Rücken zu sprießen. Tessa musste Lila in den Krankenflügel bringen, weil sich bei ihr wie auch bei Peter, der von Remus begleitet wurde, noch andere Nebenwirkungen zeigten.

Carmen und Lily hatten sich besondere Mühe gegeben, ihr Trank war genau richtig geworden. Auch der von, oh Wunder, James und Sirius war gut gelungen. Als beide gerade die Zutaten wegräumten füllte Carmen von ihnen eine kleine Phiole ab, wie sie es auch bei ihrem eigenen gemacht hatte. Alle anderen, außer dem von Snape, waren nicht so gut, das sie ihre Wirkung perfekt entfalten hätten können. Weder James noch Sirius bemerkten etwas, sonst wäre ihnen möglicherweise ein Verdacht gekommen. Doch bis zum Abend blieb so wie so alles ruhig.

"Verdammt, wo ist die Karte? Die kann doch nich einfach weg sein?!" "Gibs auf Sirius, wahrscheinlich hat James sie." "Das kann nich sein, er würde sie nich nehmen ohne es mir zu sagen!" Sirius begann den Schlafsaal der Jungen der 6ten Klasse auf den Kopf zu stellen. Remus unterdrückte ein Lachen.

"Was gehtn hier ab?" fragte Stan Break von der Tür aus. "Sirius, was machstn du an meinem Schrank?" Sirius hielt kurz inne. "Ich such was." "Und was?" "Ein Pergament." Verwirrt ließ sich Stan auf sein Bett fallen. "Und warum in meinem Schrank?" "Weil es nich in Remus', Peters, James' oder meinem is." "In Karlos hast du noch nich geguckt?" Sirius warf ein Hemd über seine Schulter. "Irgendwo muss ich doch anfangen, oder?" "Und warum gerade bei mir?" Sirius war nun bei den Hosen angekommen. "Warum nich bei dir?" Stan seufzte, stand auf und schob Sirius vom Schrank weg. Nun lachte Remus laut los. Irritiert sah ihn Sirius an. "Was issen mit dir los?" "Ich frage mich, wann du dich daran erinnerst, das du ein Zauberer bist!" "Was hat das damit zu tun?" Remus kicherte. "Meines Wissens kennen Zauberer noch andere Methoden, um etwas zu suchen und auch zu finden!"

Sirius schlug sich an den Kopf. "Oh Mann, bin ich doof!" "Da wir das geklärt haben, könntest du mich nun vielleicht an meinen Schrank lassen, oder willst du ihn aufräumen?" "Was?" verstört sah Sirius Stan an. "Mann, leg dich ins Bett, dein Hirn muss nachreifen!" Sirius stand auf und setzte sich neben Remus auf das Bett. "Hei, wenn ich James in die Finger kriege, dann..."

"Dann was?" Lässig lehnte sich James gegen die Türe. "Muss ich jetzt vor dir Angst haben, Black?" Er grinste ihn an. Sirius stand auf, sah ihn gespielt böse an und meinte: "Na warte, wenn ich dich kriege, Potter!" James wirbelte herum und rannte die Treppe hinunter. "Drei, Zwei, Eins...Los!" zählte Remus. Sirius schoss ihm hinter her in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihnen dann. Peter war noch immer unten im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort war bereits eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd entbrannt. Remus ließ sich neben Lily, die James und Sirius interessiert zu sah, in einen Sessel fallen. "Und? Wer meinst du gewinnt?" Sie grinste ihn an und hob ihren Zauberstab. "Was hälst du von ner Runde Ziel schießen?" Auch Remus grinste und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Jede Menge. Ladys First!" "Hm. Petifice Pede (Anm:Fussklammer). Sch daneben. Du." Remus zielte sorgfältig. "Petifice Pede."

Direkt vor ihnen fiel James auf den Boden. "Umwerfend, was James?" witzelte Lily. "Remus, du hast gewonnen. Dafür geb ich euch ne Runde Butterbier aus. Los Peter, du bekommst auch was, zu Feier des Tages." "Was gibt's denn zu feiern?" wollte Sirius wissen. "Nix. Los, auf Ex!" Lily reichte ihnen 4 Flaschen. "Und du nich?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Willst du was von mir?" fragte James. "Nö, danke, ich hab oben noch." Die Rumtreiber prosteten sich zu und tranken.

Ihnen fiel nicht auf, das sie von den Mädchen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes genau beobachtet wurden. Lily gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Langsam müsste es wirken, oder?" fragte sie Carmen leise. Die nickte und stand auf. "Darf ich um Ruhe bitten?!" rief sie. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wurde es Totenstill. "Ich glaube, James Potter und seine Freunde möchten uns einen kleinen Vortrag halten, und ich bitte euch, sie nicht zu unterbrechen. James, Bitte!"

Sie zwinkerte den Gryffindors kurz zu und erschuf dann eine kleine Bühne, auf die sich jetzt James stellte. "Ich danke für die Aufmerksamkeit. Nun denn, ich gedenke einen kleinen Teil einer Ballade vorzutragen, die meine Freunde und mich sehr fasziniert. Allerdings brauche ich dazu natürlich das passende Outfit." Er murmelte einige Worte und stand dann in der Deutschen Tracht von vor einigen 100 Jahren vor ihnen. Nicht wenige lachten. Es sah halt auch lächerlich aus!

"Ich sehe, das es euch gefällt, nun denn, dann wird euch mein Vortrag um so mehr gefallen. Ich beginne nun:

Zu Dionys, dem Tyrannen, schlich

Damon, den Dolch im Gewande:

Ihn schlugen die Häscher in Bande,

»Was wolltest du mit dem Dolche? sprich!«

Entgegnet ihm finster der Wüterich.

»Die Stadt vom Tyrannen befreien!«

»Das sollst du am Kreuze bereuen.«

»Ich bin«, spricht jener, »zu sterben bereit

Und bitte nicht um mein Leben:

Doch willst du Gnade mir geben,

Ich flehe dich um drei Tage Zeit,

Bis ich die Schwester dem Gatten gefreit;

Ich lasse den Freund dir als Bürgen,

Ihn magst du, entrinn' ich, erwürgen.«

Da lächelt der König mit arger List

Und spricht nach kurzem Bedenken:

»Drei Tage will ich dir schenken;

Doch wisse, wenn sie verstrichen, die Frist,

Eh' du zurück mir gegeben bist,

So muß er statt deiner erblassen,

Doch dir ist die Strafe erlassen.«

Und er kommt zum Freunde: »Der König gebeut,

Daß ich am Kreuz mit dem Leben

Bezahle das frevelnde Streben.

Doch will er mir gönnen drei Tage Zeit,

Bis ich die Schwester dem Gatten gefreit;

So bleib du dem König zum Pfande,

Bis ich komme zu lösen die Bande.«

Und schweigend umarmt ihn der treue Freund

Und liefert sich aus dem Tyrannen;

Der andere ziehet von dannen.

Und ehe das dritte Morgenrot scheint,

Hat er schnell mit dem Gatten die Schwester vereint,

Eilt heim mit sorgender Seele,

Damit er die Frist nicht verfehle."

James endete und ein lautes Gelächter erscholl. "Mannomann, James, ich wusste gar nicht, das du so gut schauspielern kannst!" rief Carmen. "Besten Dank liebe Freunde, ich überlasse das Rednerpult nun meinem guten Freund Sirius. Auch Sirius hielt eine kleine Rede und zog sich eine ähnlich Tracht wie James an.

"Da gießt unendlicher Regen herab,

Von den Bergen stürzen die Quellen,

Und die Bäche, die Ströme schwellen.

Und er kommt ans Ufer mit wanderndem Stab,

Da reißet die Brücke der Strudel herab,

Und donnernd sprengen die Wogen

Dem Gewölbes krachenden Bogen.

Und trostlos irrt er an Ufers Rand:

Wie weit er auch spähet und blicket

Und die Stimme, die rufende, schicket.

Da stößet kein Nachen vom sichern Strand,

Der ihn setze an das gewünschte Land,

Kein Schiffer lenket die Fähre,

Und der wilde Strom wird zum Meere.

Da sinkt er ans Ufer und weint und fleht,

Die Hände zum Zeus erhoben:

»O hemme des Stromes Toben!  
Es eilen die Stunden, im Mittag steht

Die Sonne, und wenn sie niedergeht

Und ich kann die Stadt nicht erreichen,

So muß der Freund mir erbleichen.«

Doch wachsend erneut sich des Stromes Wut,

Und Welle auf Welle zerrinnet,

Und Stunde an Stunde ertrinnet.

Da treibt ihn die Angst, da faßt er sich Mut

Und wirft sich hinein in die brausende Flut

Und teilt mit gewaltigen Armen

Den Strom, und ein Gott hat Erbarmen.

Und gewinnt das Ufer und eilet fort

Und danket dem rettenden Gotte

Da stürzet die raubende Rotte

Hervor aus des Waldes nächtlichem Ort,

Den Pfad ihm sperrend, und schnaubert Mord

Und hemmet des Wanderers Eile

Mit drohend geschwungener Keule."

Die Mädchen hielten sich den Bauch vor lachen. "Sirius kann das noch viel besser wie James! Der sollte mal zum Theater!" ächzte Amely zwischen zwei Lachanfällen.

"Auch ich Danke, doch nun will ich ebenfalls weichen, damit euch mein Freund Remus ebenfalls von seinem Können überzeugen kann." Lily sah auf und erschrak. Es war offensichtlich, das Remus sich zu einem Gewissen Grad wehren konnte. Lily ging auf, das bald Vollmond war. Er hatte nun einen zu starken Willen... Aber schließlich siegte der Zauber und auch Remus begann seinen Vortrag.

"»Was wollt ihr?« ruft er vor Schrecken bleich,

»Ich habe nichts als mein Leben,

Das muß ich dem Könige geben!«

Und entreißt die Keule dem nächsten gleich:

»Um des Freundes willen erbarmet euch!«

Und drei mit gewaltigen Streichen

Erlegt er, die andern entweichen.

Und die Sonne versendet glühenden Brand,

Und von der unendlichen Mühe

Ermattet sinken die Kniee.

»O hast du mich gnädig aus Räubershand,

Aus dem Strom mich gerettet ans heilige Land,

Und soll hier verschmachtend verderben,

Und der Freund mir, der liebende, sterben!«

Und horch! da sprudelt es silberhell,

Ganz nahe, wie rieselndes Rauschen,

Und stille hält er, zu lauschen;

Und sieh, aus dem Felsen, geschwätzig, schnell,

Springt murmelnd hervor ein lebendiger Quell,

Und freudig bückt er sich nieder

Und erfrischet die brennenden Glieder.

Und die Sonne blickt durch der Zweige Grün

Und malt auf den glänzenden Matten

Der Bäume gigantische Schatten;

Und zwei Wanderer sieht er die Straße ziehn,

Will eilenden Laufes vorüber fliehn,

Da hört er die Worte sie sagen:

»Jetzt wird er ans Kreuz geschlagen.«

Und die Angst beflügelt den eilenden Fuß,

Ihn jagen der Sorge Qualen;

Da schimmern in Abendrots Strahlen

Von ferne die Zinnen von Syrakus,

Und entgegen kommt ihm Philostratus,  
Des Hauses redlicher Hüter,

Der erkennet entsetzt den Gebieter:"

"Hm, was war da los?" fragte Carmen Lily leise, als Remus die Bühne verließ. "Ich weiß auch nich genau. Er hat es einfach so runter geleiert, aber eigentlich ist das nicht möglich, wegen dem Zauber... Vielleicht hat er einfach einen stärkeren Willen wie die anderen..." antwortete sie. Das es bei ihm nicht so gut wirkte, weil er ein Wehrwolf war konnte sie ihr ja wohl schlecht erzählen. Jetzt begann Peter, der das bemerkenswert gut hin bekam und lenkte Carmen zum Glück von Remus ab.

»Zurück! du rettest den Freund nicht mehr,

So rette das eigene Leben!

Den Tod erleidet er eben.

Von Stunde zu Stunde gewartet' er

Mit hoffender Seele der Wiederkehr,

Ihm konnte den mutigen Glauben

Der Hohn des Tyrannen nicht rauben.«

»Und ist es zu spät, und kann ich ihm nicht,

Ein Retter, willkommen erscheinen,

So soll mich der Tod ihm vereinen.

Des rühme der blut'ge Tyrann sich nicht,

Daß der Freund dem Freunde gebrochen die Pflicht,

Er schlachte der Opfer zweie

Und glaube an Liebe und Treue!«

Und die Sonne geht unter, da steht er am Tor,

Und sieht das Kreuz schon erhöhet,

Das die Menge gaffend umstehet;

An dem Seile schon zieht man den Freund empor,

Da zertrennt er gewaltig den dichter Chor:

»Mich, Henker«, ruft er, »erwürget!

Da bin ich, für den er gebürget!«

Und Erstaunen ergreifet das Volk umher,

In den Armen liegen sich beide

Und weinen vor Schmerzen und Freude.

Da sieht man kein Augen tränenleer,

Und zum Könige bringt man die Wundermär';

Der fühlt ein menschliches Rühren,

Läßt schnell vor den Thron sie führen,

Und blicket sie lange verwundert an.

Drauf spricht er: »Es ist euch gelungen,

Ihr habt das Herz mir bezwungen;

Und die Treue, sie ist doch kein leerer Wahn –

So nehmet auch mich zum Genossen an:

Ich sei, gewährt mir die Bitte,

In eurem Bunde der dritte!«

"Was geht hier vor, wenn ich fragen darf?" Alle zuckten zusammen. Keiner hatte Professor McGonagall kommen hören. "Nun? Ich warte?" Langsam stand Lily auf. Zwar hatte sie keine Gewissensbisse, aber sie war der Meinung, dass sie ihren Freunden helfen musste. "Nun, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew hatten plötzlich das Verlangen uns diesen künstlerischen Vortrag zu halten und ließen sich partout nicht davon abbringen." "Ach ja?" Mit strengem Blick musterte die Hauslehrerin die Rumtreiber. Plötzlich stöhnten die auf und brachen zusammen. Erschrocken starrten sie alle an. Mit zwei Schritten war McGonagall bei ihnen und fühlte den Puls. "Und?" fragte Lily besorgt. "Nichts ernstes, am besten wir bringen sie ins Bett. Wenn es ihnen morgen noch nicht besser geht, dann bringt ihr sie zum Krankenflügel." Wies die Lehrerin sie an. Mit Hilfe von einigen Schülern brachte sie die 4 jungen Zauberer nach oben und legte sie ins Bett.


	10. Leben und Leben lassen

Let the Show go on!(AN: Dieses Kapitel is nicht gebetat, ich hatte keine Lust, noch länger zu warten!

**Leben und Leben lassen...**

Gemütlich ging Lily den Schotterweg entlang und ließ ihren Blick über die Landschaft um sie herum gleiten. In der Ferne gleißte ein vereister See im Sonnenlicht. Die Rothaarige Hexe stand nun auf einem kleinen Hügel und schaute auf ein in Schnee gehülltes, beschauliches Dorf hinab. Lily war sich sicher, das sie diesen Ort kannte, kam aber nicht dahinter, woher. Langsam ging sie auf das letzte Haus zu, das etwas entfernt lag. Irgend etwas schien sie magisch anzuziehen... Ein kleiner Junge spielte im Garten mit einem Besen, der ihn immer wieder einige Meter in die Luft hob. Anscheinend reichte ihm das nicht, denn nun ließ er ihn auf den Wald zu fliegen.  
Mit einem Schlag wurde Lily bewusst, wo sie war. In Stedwitch, James' Heimatort. Und der kleine Junge, der gerade auf den Wald zuflog, war sein kleiner Bruder, Luzifer bzw Michael. Lily konnte ihn noch vor Vergnügen lachen hören und beschloß, ihm zu folgen.  
Schneller als sie gedacht hatte, hatte sie ihn eingeholt, aber als sie nach ihm rief, schien er sie nicht zu hören. Trotzdem folgte sie ihm immer weiter in den Wald, bis zu einer großen Lichtung. Dort stieg der kleine Junge ab und begann im hohen Gras zu spielen. Lächelnd blieb Lily am Rand der Lichtung stehen und beobachtete ihn.  
Plötzlich nahm sie eine Gestalt war, die sich vom anderen Ende der Lichtung anschlich. Erst dachte sie sich nichts dabei, aber dann bemerkte sie den nachtschwarzen Umhang und die Kapuze über dem Kopf...  
'Ein Todesser!' Schoß es Lily durch den Kopf und im selben Moment wusste sie auch, auf wen der es abgesehen hatte.  
"LUZIFER!!! Vorsicht!" brüllte sie, aber wieder schien sie Michael nicht zu hören. 'Irgendwie muss ich ihn doch auf den Todesser aufmerksam machen können...' Sie wollte nach einem Stein greifen, aber er glitt ihr einfach durch die Finger. Tatenlos musste sie zusehen, wie sich der Mann Luzifer immer weiter näherte und dann, ca. 50 Meter von dem kleinen Jungen entfernt, den Zauberstab hob. Lily schrie, aber niemand hörte sie.  
Obwohl so eine große Distanz zwischen ihnen war, konnte sie deutlich die Worte des Todessers hören. "Avada Kedavra!" Völlig geschockt musste sie mit ansehen, wie Michael 'Luzifer' Potter von dem grünen Lichtstrahl erfasst und umgerissen wurde.

Schweißgebadet wachte Lily auf. Um sie herum war Dunkelheit. Einige Sekunden lang wusste sie nicht, wo sie war, aber dann fiel ihr nach und nach wieder alles ein. Hastig zog sie sich ein Top und eine Hose an und lief so schnell es ging die Treppe vom Mädchenschlafsaal herunter. Unten im Gemeinschaftssaal blieb sie einige Sekunden stehen und dachte nach. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck, hastete die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf und huschte in den der 6t Klässer. Nachdem sie sich kurz orientiert hatte, ging sie zu James' Bett und zog die Vorhänge auf.

Verblüfft sah sie James an, der in seinem Bett lag und im Schein einer Kerze ein Buch las. Er setzte sich auf. "Lily! Was ist den los? Du bist ja ganz blass!" Die Hexe setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog die Knie an. "Ich glaube es ist etwas schreckliches geschehen..." James legte irritiert sein Buch weg und setzte sich neben sie. "Was ist denn?"

Stockend begann Lily ihm zu erzählen was sie geträumt hatte. Als sie geendet hatte nahm er sie in den Arm. "Komm schon, es war doch nur ein Traum. Morgen können wir ja mal meinen Eltern eulen und sie fragen, wie es allen geht, ok?" meinte er beruhigend. "Das war kein Traum! Es war real! Genauso real wie der Traum, den ich in den Weihnachtsferien hatte!" Mit einem Mal liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Warum musste sie aber auch immer so schreckliche Sachen träumen? Zum Glück hatte James so viel Feingefühl ihr nicht noch mehr zu zusetzten und nahm sie in den Arm. Lily begann Hemmungslos zu schluchzen und presste sich noch näher an ihn. Der Zauberer bemerkte, wie kalt sie war und legte ihr seine Decke um die Schultern. Nach einigen Minuten registrierte James, das Lily eingeschlafen war und lies sie sanft auf sein Bett gleiten. Vorsichtig deckte er sie zu und legte sich dann neben sie. Er gehörte hier an ihre Seite. Er wollte mehr als nur ihre Freund sein, aber sie konnte und wollte das nicht zu lassen. James hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass sie Angst um ihre Freundschaft hatte. Wenn sie es so wollte, dann würde er es akzeptieren. Aber er würde immer für sie dasein, was immer auch passieren würde...

Als Lily langsam zu sich kam, bemerkte sie zu erst den warmen Körper neben sich. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um. Im ersten Moment wollte sie schreien, als sie James neben sich liegen sah und seinen Arm um sich gelegt spürte, aber dann erinnerte sie sich an die Ereignisse der Nacht. Und die bemerkte, wie geborgen sie sich in seinen Armen fühlte, wie angenehm eigentlich seine Nähe war. Lily wurde gewahr, wohin sie diese Gedanken führen würden und verbot sie sich. Sie hatte noch nie zugelassen, das ihre Gefühle sie kontrollierten und würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ins Zimmer schienen, quälte sich Sirius todmüde aus seinem Bett und ging zu denen seiner Freunde. Weckdienst war etwas schreckliches, aber heute war es nicht ganz so schlimm, weil zwei anderen, die normalerweise auch noch in dem Schlafsaal schliefen, einen kleinen Unfall gehabt hatten und die Nacht im Krankenflügel gewesen waren. Remus zu wecken war am einfachsten, jedenfalls wenn es auf Vollmond zu ging. Dann waren seine Sinne besonders geschärft und man musste bei ihm nur die Vorhänge aufziehen, um ihn zu wecken. Bei Peter sah das schon wieder ganz anders aus. Sie hatten schon lange aufgegeben ihn zum Weckdienst ein zu teilen, da sie wegen ihm sonst chronisch zu spät gekommen wären. Sirius sah sich schlaftrunken den Wasserkrug vom Fensterbrett, zog die Vorhänge von Peters Bett auf und kippte ihm den Krug über den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich James' Bett zu. Bei ihm war das immer so eine Sache. Manches mal wachte er immer sofort auf, und manchmal musste man auch bei ihm den Wassertrick anwenden. Sirius schlurfte also zu James' Himmelbett und zog auch hier die Vorhänge auf. Er sah hin, rieb sich die Augen und sah noch einmal hin. Dann schrie er laut, wodurch auch die letzten Personen, die jetzt noch geschlafen hatte munter wurden. Remus rannte zu seinem Kumpel und sah gerade noch, wie sich Lily aufsetzte und die Augen rieb. "Auch dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Sirius!" meinte sie sarkastisch. Nun setzte sich auch James auf. "Wer bin ich, wo bin ich und was bin ich?" meinte er Schlaftrunken. "Erste Frage: James John Potter, zweite Frage: Schlafsaal, dritte Frage: Total bescheuert!" meinte Remus. "Und jetzt hab ich ma ne Frage an euch: Was machst du, Lily, in James' Bett???" "Schlafen?" meinte Lily. Es ging noch eine Weile hin und her, bis es James zu blöd wurde und es seinen Freunden erklärte. Keiner von ihnen war sich sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Lily ging in ihren Schlafsaal um ihre Zeug zu holen, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück. James schwirrte noch immer Lilys Traum im Kopf herum und so wie sie aussah, ging es ihre genauso. Tatsächlich hatte Lily schreckliche Angst vor dem Frühstück, denn von den Posteulen wurden in diesen Tagen immer wieder Todesmeldungen überbracht.

Sie setzte sich neben James und wollte gerade nach dem Tee greifen, als die Eulen hereinflogen. Alle sahen gespannt nach oben. Die Rumtreiber und Lily hatten schnell den Adler der Familie Potter erkannt, der in weiten Zügen zu James hinab schwebte. Der war totenbleich, als er mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Brief griff. Langsam öffnete er den Umschlag und zog das Blatt heraus. Während er las wurden seine Augen größer und füllten sich mit Tränen. Schließlich knallte er den Brief auf den Tisch und begann zu schluchzen. Auch Lily liefen Tränen übers Gesicht, als sie ihn in den Arm nahm.

Dumbledore ging jeden Morgen herum und tröstete den Schüler oder die Schülerin, die ein Familienmitglied verloren hatte. Schließlich kam er auch zu den Rumtreiber und legte James eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es ist schrecklich, ich weiß. Willst du wissen, wie es passiert ist?" Sirius antwortete für seinen Freund. "Er weiß es schon. Seit heute Nacht. Aber wir wussten nicht, ob es wirklich passiert ist, oder nicht." Als Dumbledore etwas verwirrt schaute, erklärte es ihm Remus schließlich. Der Direktor ließ nicht erkennen, was er davon hielt, sagte aber, das sie für heute vom Unterricht befreit wären und das die Beerdigung am Samstag sei.

Sie setzten sich an einer abgeschiedenen Stelle an den See, aber irgendwann erkannten Sirius, Peter und Remus, dass sie eigentlich wenig für James tun konnten, ließen ihn mit Lily alleine und gingen weg. Wohin wollte Lily gar nicht wissen. Immer wieder begannen James Tränen über das Gesicht zu laufen, wenn er sich an ein besonderes Ereignis mit seinem Bruder erinnerte. Sonst lag er einfach nur da, den Kopf in Lilys Schoß gelegt und starrte in die Wolken. "Weißt du...", begann er schließlich, mühsam die Tränen zurück haltend, "Nächstes Jahr wäre er auch nach Hogwarts gekommen... Warum tut jemand so etwas?" Sanft strich Lily ihm durch die Haare. Sie hatte große Mühe ihm nichts zu zeigen, wie sie mit ihm litt. "Dumbledore hat gemeint, dass es wahrscheinlich ein Zeichen von Voldemort sein soll. Es soll möglicherweise bedeuten, dass eure Familie sich nicht gegen ihn stellen soll." "Jetzt erst recht! Ich schwöre, das ich gegen ihn kämpfen werde, und wenn es mit bloßen Fäusten sein muss!"

Lily erkannte ihn nicht wieder. Bisher hatte er alles mit Humor genommen, mal abgesehen von der Sache in den Herbstferien. Aber jetzt war er wütend und tot traurig. Nach einigen Minuten konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und begann zu Weinen. Lily nahm ihn in den Arm. James versuchte schief zu lächeln, schaffte aber nur eine Grimasse. "Du musst mich für ein Weichei halten, einen, der immer nur rumheult..." Die Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, da tu ich nich. Ich weiß, das du kein Weichei bist! Weinen hilft, das weiß ich. Ich habe es damals auch getan." Fügte sie leise hinzu, so das James sie kaum noch verstand. Mit geröteten Augen sah er sie an. Lily fiel auf, das sie auch so noch toll aussahen. Aber sagen würde sie das niemandem, sie gab es ja noch nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber zu! "Was meinst du?" fragte er sie vorsichtig. "Das...das weiß kaum jemand. Nicht einmal Carmen. Es...es ist so schrecklich..." noch während sie sprach, begann auch sie zu weinen. "Ich...hab euch davon erzählt, das Petunia mich hasst, oder? Naja, das liegt eigentlich nicht daran, dass ich eine Hexe bin, sondern...an etwas anderem." Sie schniefte kurz. "Ich bin nicht die Erstgeborene. Lange bevor ich auf die Welt kam, haben meine Eltern ein Kind bekommen. Kira. Sie war etwas über 10 Jahre älter wie ich. Eigentlich war sie es, die mich und Tunia erzog, weil unsere Eltern nie wirklich für uns Zeit hatten... Mit 17 hat sie dann einen Mann kennengelernt und bald waren sie zusammen. Tunia und mich hat das schwer getroffen. Ab dann hatte sie kaum noch Zeit für uns. Und ein Jahr später wollten sie dann heiraten. Kira hat mich gefragt, was ich dazu sagen würde. Und weil ich gesehen hatte, wie glücklich sie war...Da hab ich halt ja gesagt. Das eine schlimme war, das Tunia völlig dagegen war und..." Lily musste kurz stoppen, um sie die Nase zu putzen. Ihre Augen waren schon längst so gerötet, wie die von James. "in...in den Fl...Flitterwochen sind sie dann...tödlich verunglückt!"

James sah sie entsetzt an. So etwas wichtiges in Lilys Leben und er wusste nicht davon? Allerdings verstand er nun auch, warum er erst gedacht hatte, das Lily schwarzmagisch wäre, denn sie hatte lange Zeit nur schwarz getragen und hatte sich die ersten Wochen in Hogwarts sehr zurückgezogen. Nur langsam war sie aus ihrem Schneckenhaus gekrochen.

"Ist das der Grund, warum Petunia dich hasst?" fragte er leise. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht nur. Tunia und ich haben uns danach ziemlich aneinander geklammert. Auch als ich den Brief bekommen habe, hat sich nichts geändert. Nur als sie dann langsam begriffen hat, das ich dann in einer völlig anderen Welt leben werde und das ich kaum noch daheim sein werde. Sie hat von meinen Eltern verlangt, das sie es mir verbieten, aber die haben abgelehnt. Mich hat sie nich gefragt...Sie wollte mich nicht verletzen, nehme ich an..."

James und Lily drängten sich aneinander. Die Hexe hatte nie gedacht, das es so gut tun würde, mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen und James war in dieser Situation wirklich der beste Gesprächspartner dafür. Sanft küsste James Lily die Tränen weg. Sie so leiden zu sehen, ließ ihn seinen eigenen Schmerz für eine Weile vergessen.

Lily sah James an. James sah Lily an. Langsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher.

Ein wohliges Gefühl der Wärme durchzog Lily, als sich ihre Lippen berührten.

* * *

Reviews BÜÜÜÜÜDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!(PS: Sonst lass ich mir ab jetzt noch mehr Zeit!!!!!)


	11. Beerdigung

An alle meine Reviewer: Mann, wenn ihr gesehen hättet, wie rot ich geworden bin...Sorry das ich solange gebraucht hab, wird nie wieder vorkommen!

(An Radieschen:Ich weiß es auch nie!lol)

**Beerdigung**

In den nächsten paar Tagen verschwanden Lily und James immer wieder. Das machte Sirius nach einer Weile dann doch stutzig. "Wo is Jams und wo ist Knuddelmaus?" Remus grinste, als er Sirius' neuen Spitznamen für Lily hörte. Seit sie in ihre Versammlung geplatzt war, dachte er sich immer neue Namen für sie aus, solange, bis den anderen einer gefiel. "Klingt gar nicht übel. Keine Ahnung, sin vorhin irgendwohin verschwunden. Werden wohl zusammen trauern..." "Ha!" rief Sirius "Wenn die trauern, dann heirate ich Sniefellus! Aber... komm mit!" Er riss den überrumpelten Remus aus seinem Sessel und rannte in Richtung des Raumes der Wünsche.

Tatsächlich war da eine Tür. Sie war mit einem für Lily typischen Zauberspruch versiegelt, den Sirius aber leicht brechen konnte. Remus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, während Sirius die Tür mit einer großspurigen Geste aufstieß.

Lily und James fuhren auseinander. Völlig überrascht starrte Remus sie an. "Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust!" meinte er dann zu Sirius. "Woher wusstest du das?" Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. "Knuddelmaus war bisher freiwillig nie länger wie eine halbe Stunde mit Krone alleine. Das was zwischen denen läuft, war nur noch eine Sache der Kombinationsgabe." James sah ihn prüfend an. "Du hast in meinem Tagebuch gelesen, hab ich recht?" meinte er dann. Sein Freund feixte. "Wenn du es auch immer rum liegen lässt?" "Sag schon, wie hast dus gemacht?" hakte Lily nach. James würde sich eher Voldemort anschließen, wie Tagebuch zu schreiben, denn dann könnte man(n) ja alle seine Geheimnisse nach lesen...

"Hab Clary bestochen. Du kannst keine Geheimnisse vor ihr haben und sie keine vor mir..." Lachte Sirius. "Und dabei hatten wir uns doch Mühe gegeben, es geheim zu halten..." meinte James grinsend zu Lily. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. "Na und? Jetzt is es eben raus." "Genau, und das macht ihr jetzt auch!" meinte ihr Freund zu den anderen beiden. "Was?" wollte Remus irritiert wissen. "Raus gehen!" Sirius ging zu einem Sessel und ließ sich hinein fallen. "Habt ihr schon mal auf die Uhr gekuckt?" "Nein?" war Lilys Gegenfrage. "In einer halben Stunde müssen wir los und mindestens James hat noch nicht gepackt..." Sofort sprangen sie auf und liefen zum Gryffindorturm zurück.

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch schnell von Peter, der mal wieder auf der Krankenstation lag, aber niemandem sagen wollte, warum. Dann rannten sie zu Dumbledores Büro, wo sie dann erst einmal ratlos herumstanden. Denn noch wussten sie das Passwort nicht.

"Meloneneis?" fragte Sirius den Wasserspeier. "Zitronenbonbon?" riet Remus. "Schokofrosch?" versuchte es James. "Eismaus?" schlug Lily vor. Und tatsächlich, der Wasserspeier sprang beiseite und gab den Weg nach oben frei. Alle sahen das rothaarige Mädchen erstaunt an. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Is was neues im Honigtopf, hab gestern 'ne Anzeige darüber im Propheten gesehn." Oben angekommen begrüßten sie zuerst Dumbledore, dann wandte sich Sirius zu einem der Portraits. "Tag Phineas!" grüßte er seinen Ururgroßvater, aber der sah ihn nur hochmütig an. "Musst ja vor Freude nich gleich Pickel kriegen!" stichelte Sirius. Die Rumtreiber kicherten. (Anm:Bei Rumtreiber ist Lily mit eingeschlossen, falls nicht etwas anderes da steht.)

"Meine Herren und meine Dame, wenn ich sie nun bitten dürfte?!" Der Schulleiter hielt ihnen einen alten, verrosteten Schlüssel hin, der sich als Portschüssel erwies. Als ihn alle berührten, zählte Dumbledore bis drei, dann wurden sie nach vorne gerissen. Während sie so flogen, wurde James nach einer Weile schlecht. Er hasste Portschüssel. Wirklich bescheuert, das man aus Hogwarts nicht apparetieren konnte... Schließlich kamen sie sehr unsanft zu ihrem Bestimmungsort. Sirius musste Lily festhalten, da sie sonst umgekippt wäre. Sie brachten alle kurz ihre Frisuren und Kleidung in Ordnung, wobei James eindeutig im Vorteil war, da man bei ihm hinter her so wie so keinen Unterschied feststellen konnte, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Der Direktor, seine vier Schüler waren auf einer weiten Rasenfläche wieder erschienen. In etwas 100 Metern Entfernung begann dann ein Zaubererfriedhof. Dort standen zwar einige Grabsteine, aber der meiste Platz wurde von den Mausoleen eingenommen. Die Neuangekommenen gingen zu einem sehr großen und alten auf dessen Spitze ein großes 'P' prangte.

Lily umarmte Lena zur Begrüßung kurz, deren Augen rot gerändert waren. Die rothaarige konnte sie gut verstehen, Lena hatte alle drei Kinder abgöttisch geliebt, wenn man sie gefragt hätte wäre sie wahrscheinlich für sie gestorben, wenn sie sie dadurch hätte retten können... Und nun war das Jüngste von ihnen tot. John stand mit steinerner Miene neben seiner Frau und tröstete sie. Christian, James, Lena und John waren rot gekleidet, alle anderen tief schwarz.

Kurz nach ihnen kam wieder eine Gruppe an, alle samt mit flammenden roten Haaren. Es waren die Weasleys, wie Sirius Lily erklärte. Mrs Weasly sen. war eine angeheiratete Cousine von Lena, aber sie waren eigentlich mehr wie Schwestern. "Arthur und Molly, das sind die beiden da, haben erst vor kurzem geheiratet. Obwohl sie gerade mal zwei Jahre aus Hogwarts raus sin... Hi Arthur!" begrüßte er dann den jungen Mann. "Hallo Sirius. Wie geht's euch so? Darf ich dir meine Frau Molly vorstellen?" Die junge Frau lächelte Sirius zwar an, während sie sich die Hände schüttelten, aber Lily bemerkte ihr Unbehagen. 'Vorurteile verscwinden ja leider nicht, egal was die Leute sagen.' Dachte sich Lily während sie zu James zurück ging. 'Und die Blacks gelten in Zaubererkreisen nun mal als egoistisch und notorisch unzuverlässig. Aber das letzte kann man von Tatze wirklich nicht behaupten...'

Von der eigentlichen Beerdigung bekam Lily fast gar nichts mit, da sie das ganze an ihre verstorbene Schwester Kira erinnerte und auch an ihre Differenzen mit Petunia. Nachdem die erste Zeremonie vorüber war, gingen sie zum Haus der Potters und dort wurde dann eine zweite abgehalten. Diese beinhaltete, das jeder der Anwesenden etwas über Michael erzählte. Nach diesem Ritual folgten noch 7 weitere. Neun war in den Bräuchen der Zaubererwelt eine Schlüsselzahl, warum wusste Lily nicht. Eigentlich hatte sie ja auch überhaupt nicht vorgehabt mit zu kommen, nur James zu Liebe hatte sie es getan. Die junge Hexe war froh, als sie endlich wieder in Hogwarts waren, Lily war ein fröhlicher Mensch und lange hielt sie eine solche Trauerstimmung nichts aus. Auch James war blad wieder der Alte und gemeinsam planten sie schon ihren ersten gemeinsamen Streich, der vor allem die Lehrer betreffen sollte...

So, an dieser Stelle muss ich jetzt noch ein Wort an die Leser richten.  
Ich muss euch leider sagen, dass das Ende dieses Teiles ansteht. Ich werde noch ca 4-5 Kapitel ins Netz stellen, mit denen ich die Monate bis zu den Sommerferien fasse.  
Die Sommerferien kommen dann in den Zweiten Teil (wahrscheinlicher Untertitel 'Ein Neuer Anfang') Der Titel wird auf jeden Fall: Der Beginn einer wunderbaren Feindschaft II  
Fast der gesamte Storybogen dafür steht schon fest, genau wie einige Kapitel, des bedeutet, das ich schneller Updaten kann.  
Was allerdings noch nicht fest steht ist die Frage, aus welcher Sicht ich den nächsten Teil schreiben soll. Bisher war es ja ungewollt meistens Lily, soll ich das ändern oder wollt ihr, das ich es so lasse?  
So, jetzt muss ich aber Schluss machen, sonst dauert es noch ewig bis das hier draußen ist!  
knuddel  
Teddy  
PS:Update heute noch einmal. Weil das hier so kurz war!


	12. Never again like before!

**Never again like before!!**

Die nächsten drei Monate verbrachten sie damit Chaos in der Schule an zu richten, Spass zu haben und mit ausgedehnten Saufparties, an denen auch die anderen Mädchen teilnahmen. Kurz gesagt, sie genossen die Schule, trotz der Beziehung von Lily und James hatte sich nichts geändert.

Aber nach den Osterferien wurde alles anderes. Die Rumtreiber hatten beschlossen Ostern bei Lily zu verbringen, wogegen auch niemand etwas einzuwenden hatte. Marged und Owen Evans holten die fünf vom Bahnhof ab und fuhren mit ihnen zum Landhaus der Evans, das nicht gerade klein war.

Fröhlich umarmte Lily zur Begrüßung ihre Schwester Petunia , die entsetzt auf die restlichen Rumtreiber sah. "Lilymaus, wer ist das?" Zerknirscht sah die Rothaarige ihre Schwester an. "Tunia, Das sind Sirius, Remus, Peter und James, mein, ähm, mein Freund." Völlig entgeistert sah Petunia sie an. "Das ist ein Witz, oder?" Lily schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Petunia starrte sie noch einige Sekunden an, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte die Treppe nach oben. Man hörte eine Tür knallen.

"Das war wohl keine gute Idee..." kommentierte Sirius langsam. "Wir wären wohl doch besser zu James gefahren..." "Nein, das ist schon Okay so. Petunia muss das verstehen. Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen." Mischte sich Owen ein. "Liliana, zeigst du deinen Gästen bitte die Zimmer? Sie liegen im Westflügel." Sirius fiel auf, das er sich sehr gewählt ausdrückte und ihm fiel auch auf, das Lily kurz so etwas wie eine kleine Verbeugung andeutete. 'Mann, was hatten die denn für ne Erziehung? Nich mal bei uns isses so übel!' dachte er sich und schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf. Sie folgten Lily nach oben. Sirius war in einem Zimmer mit James. "Seltsame Familie, nicht?" sagte Sirius, während er sich auf das Bett fallen lies. "Das kannste laut sagen, Lily hat vorhin ja den reinsten Knicks gemacht..." Sirius grinste ihn an. "Das ist dir auch aufgefallen? Ich..."

In diesem Moment ging die Türe auf und Petunia kam eingeschüchtert herein. "Ich, ich wollte dich etwas fragen..." meinte sie vorsichtig. "Was denn?" fragte James amüsiert. "Ha...haben du und Lily schon irgendwelche Pläne, ich meine, ist das zwischen euch etwas ernstes?" Diese Frage überraschte den Schwarzhaarigen. Einige Sekunden dachte er nach. "Von meiner Seite ist es schon etwas ernstes und von ihrer denke ich auch. Ich mein, sie hatte wirklich alle Zeit der Welt sich das zu überlegen, ich bin ihr immer hin seit der 4.Klasse hinterher gelaufen..." Sirius grinste bei der Erinnerung daran, aber Lilys Schwester schien mit dieser Antwort gar nicht zufrieden zu sein. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich, sie drehte sich und rauschte wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Dabei wäre sie fast mit Lily zusammen gekracht. Ohne sie zu beachten lief sie weg. "Was war denn mit der los?" wollte die Gryffindor irritiert wissen. Sirius und James erzählten, was gerade vorgefallen war und Lily wurde traurig. James nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm. "Hei, sie wird sich schon wieder ein kriegen! Dein Vater hat sicher Recht!" Aber Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie wird es mit nie verzeihen. Sie weiß besser wie wir, was das bedeutet. Tunia hat einfach Angst noch eine Schwester zu verlieren und sie weiß, dass ich es weiß und trotzdem habe ich einen Freund. Nein, das wird sie mir nie verzeihen!"

Darauf wussten weder James noch Sirius eine Antwort. Miria, das Hausmädchen der Evans, kam und sagte ihnen, dass das Essen angerichtet wäre. Sie holten Remus und Peter und gingen ins Esszimmer. Petunia, die bereits am Tisch saß, ignorierte sie.

Beim Essen begannen sie über Hogwarts zu reden und auch darüber, was für Streiche sie schon gespielt hatten. Marged wollte Details wissen und Lily begann zu erzählen.

"OK Mum, stell dir vor, dass du in der Großen Halle sitzt." Sie zog einen Zettel und einen Stift heraus und malte ihr die Haustische und den Lehrertisch auf. "Hier sitzt du. Das ist nämlich der Gryffindortisch. Gut. Das Essen fängt an, die Hauselfen schicken das Essen nach oben. Es schmeckt eigentlich alles wie immer, jedenfalls können die Lehrer nichts daran aussetzten. Dumbledore kommt, er hat die Angewohnheit sich immer etwas zu verspäten, setzt sich und beginnt zu essen. Nach ca. 10 Minuten fängt es dann an. Die Lehrer verfärben sich. Der eine pink, der andere blau, grün und so weiter. Nach einer Weile bemerken es dann auch die Schüler, dass ihre Lehrer doch etwas farbiger sind wie sonst. Erst denken sie sich nichts dabei, die Lehrer meine ich, könnte ja sein das einer von den Jungs, ich will hier niemanden angucken, wieder irgendeinen Sch...öhm ich meine Spass machen. Aber dann werden sie doch stutzig und schauen sich gegenseitig an, können aber nichts ungewöhnliches erkennen." "Warum denn nicht?" hakte Lilys Mutter nach. "Weil Lily auf den Gedanken gekommen ist, noch einen Zauber anzuwenden." Warf James stolz ein. "Nämlich den Kollektiven-Unverständniss-Zauber eigentlich hat der UTZ Niveau, aber das Lily das schafft ist ja nichts Ungewöhnliches." "Vorsicht!" rief Sirius plötzlich. Alle sahen ihn verständnislos an. "Schleimspur!" James wurde rot. "Mann, wollte doch nur nett sein!"

Marged legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Wir haben schon verstanden. Aber was bewirkt dieser Zauber denn genau?" Die Hogwartsschüler grinsten sich an. "Wenn zwei oder mehr Leute den selben Zauber aufgehalst bekommen, dann können sie bei den anderen keine Symptome dafür erkennen. Nur andere können das." Erklärte Sirius. "Irgendwann hat Dumbledore einen Schüler gefragt, was denn so witzig sei und der hat es ihm dann erklärt. Und weil Dumbledore der größte Zauberer allerzeiten ist, hatte er natürlich auch einen Gegenzauber parat. Aber das war Wochenlang Thema Nummer eins."

"Und wir sind noch nichts einmal eingebildet deswegen, oder Sirius?" neckte Lily. "Ich und eingebildet? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich mein, ich weiß auch so, das ich toll aussehe, ein klasse Zauberer bin..." Remus hielt seinem besten Freund den Mund zu. "Ist schon gut, wir haben verstanden!"

"Aber Manieren hast du keine!" meinte Lily. "Warum denn das schon wieder?" "Keiner von euch hat die. Sonst hättet ihr schon längst das gute Essen gelobt. Haben wir einen neuen Koch, Mum?" Owen antwortete für seine Frau. "Ja, haben wir. Der alte war einfach nicht gut genug und außerdem hatte er keine Klasse. Jetzt haben wir eine Köchin, sie heißt Narzissa Blanck, glaube ich. "Narzissa Black vielleicht?" hakte Sirius vorsichtig nach, aber Owen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Black war es nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Blanck heißt." James stieß Sirius in die Seite. "Hast du allen ernstes gedacht, das Narzissa hier arbeiten würde? Nichts gegen sie, Mr und Mrs Evans, aber du weißt genau, dass deine Cousine Muggel nichts ausstehen kann. Sirius Cousine schlägt leider sehr nach seiner Mutter, und die hat etwas gegen Leute die nicht Zaubern können und auch gegen Menschen die von solchen abstammen." Sagte er dann zu Lilys Eltern gewandt.

Die waren entsetzt. Lily sah James wütend an. Bisher hatte sie ihnen extra nichts erzählt um genau das zu verhindern, das nun folgen würde. "Gibt es den viele von solchen Personen?" wollte Marged verunsichert wissen. Das sie nicht überall zur Oberschicht gehören sollten irritierte sie. Remus trat allen seinen Freunden unter dem Tisch sanft aber bestimmt gegen das Schienenbein und antwortete dann, jedes Wort abwägend: "Es gibt einige. Aber das ist genauso wie bei ihnen, in ihrer Welt. Auch hier gibt es Leute, die bestimmte Leute für minderwertig halten. Reinblütige Zauberer halten sich nun mal für etwas besseres, aber diese Meinung wird vom Großteil der Gesellschaft nichts geteilt."

Lily lächelte ihn dankbar an. James hätte ihnen wohl die gesamte Geschichte mit Voldemort erzählt... Sie schickte noch einen bösen Blick zu ihm hinüber und wandte sich dann an ihre Eltern. "Was ich euch noch erzählen wollte, ich habe einen Nachhilfeschüler. Er kommt aus dem Jahrgang, in dem ich normalerweise wäre, also der 5ten. Er heißt Sevram Longbottom und ist sich nicht sicher, ob er die ZAGs schafft. Deshalb fang ich nach den Ferien an mit ihm zu büffeln."

Lilys Eltern waren begeistert, ganz im Gegensatz zu James. Der machte schon den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, doch Sirius tippte mit dem Fuss einmal gegen James' Bein, stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen kurz in die Rippen und legte dann eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. 'Wir können später noch darüber reden, aber halt jetzt die Klappe.' bedeutete das. Diese Form von Unterhaltung hatten sie sich in der 3ten Klasse ausgedacht, damit sie sich unbemerkt absprechen konnten. Der nun jüngste der Potters starrte auf seinen Teller und zog kurz die linke Augenbraue hoch. 'OK, meinetwegen.' sollte das heißen.

Lily hatte es trotz der Heimlichkeit registriert und war sehr beunruhigt. Sie wusste, dass James rasend eifersüchtig war, aber Lily brauchte nun einmal ihre Freiheit. Und wegen ihm würde sie bestimmt nicht auf die Chance verzichten, in Hogwarts _legal_ Geld zu verdienen. Natürlich wusste sie, warum James so reagierte. Sevram Longbottom war der Pendant zu den Rumtreibern, Lily ausgeschlossen, in der 5ten. Er war der jüngere Bruder von Frank Longbottom und eine richtige männliche Schlampe. Natürlich waren die Rumtreiber inzwischen durch Lily auch nicht mehr so schlimm, aber Sirius kam trotzdem jede Woche mit einer Neuen an. Aber trotzdem verstand sie James nicht. Vor ihm hatte sie noch keinen Freund gehabt, was auch an ihm lag, und nun waren sie ja zusammen. Glaubte er wirklich, Lily könnte Sevram nicht widerstehen? Das war einfach lächerlich. Er hatte fast 2 Jahre lang vergeblich versucht sie zum Ausgehen zu bewegen, da würde sie doch nicht nach ein paar Wochen mit einem anderen Kerl in die Kiste springen...

Noch jemand hatte die geheime Konversation bemerkt. Remus. Und wie Lily wusste er 1tens was es heißen sollte und auch er machte sich Sorgen. James liebte Lily seines Zeichens abgöttisch, aber genau das war das Problem. Er nahm nämlich an, dass es allen anderen ähnlich ging, aber dem war nicht so. Sogar Remus hatte er einmal verdächtigt, aber für ihn war Lily nur eine gute Freundin. Wie sollten sie James bloß beibringen, dass Lily nichts von Sevram wollte und auch nicht mit ihm ins Bett gehen würde?!

Remus seufzte, das würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden...

Um es kurz zu machen, James war nahe daran auszurasten, als sie sich endlich aussprechen konnten und sie hatten große Mühe ihn davon abzuhalten alles um ihn herum zu verhexen. Schließlich wurde auch Lily laut und brüllte ihn an, was ihn dann wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück holte. Obwohl James sich entschuldigte, obwohl Lily beteuerte, dass es nicht so schlimm wäre, obwohl James Besserung schwor, selbst Peter bemerkte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte und das die Stimmung zwischen den Rumtreibern sehr angespannt war.

Zurück in Hogwarts stürzte sich Lily in die Arbeit, war fast nur noch am Lernen und ging den anderen aus dem Weg. Nicht nur James litt unter dieser Situation, sondern auch die ganze Schule, da er in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurück fiel und alle in seiner Umgebung verhexte.

So, hier wäre das nächste! So ganz war das zwar nicht geplant... Naja, das nächste wird wahrscheinlich wieder in der alten Länge. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
TschÜss!  
Knuddel  
Teddy


	13. Bright Eyes

**Bright eyes**

OK, in diesem Kapitel führe ich eine Neuerung ein. Nämlich die _Gedanken_ von Personen, die in der Szene mitspielen. Es ist immer ein und die selbe Person, außer die Gedanken stehen direkt neben der wörtlichen Rede(Ich hatte heute Deutsch SA, ich darf das!). Aber ich sage nicht, wer das denkt, das müsst ihr schon selbst heraus finden...

Let it start...

"Bright eyes

Burning like fire

Bright eyes

How can you close and fail

How can the light that burned so brightly

Suddenly burn so pale

Bright eyes" © Art Garfunkel Bright Eyes

Leise sang Lily den Refrain des Liedes mit, das aus einem kleinen Kästchen an der Wand dudelte. "Lily, machst du bitte mal das Gedudel aus?" fragte Carmen genervt, während sie sich zu ihr setzte. Seufzend tippte Lily mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen die Liedbox. Es war eine von ihren Erfindungen. Sie hatte ein kleinen Kästchen zu verzaubert, das es Muggel- und Zaubermusik spielen konnte. Es funktionierte ohne Batterie oder so, einfach nur mit Zauberei. Die Liedbox hatte einen verstellbaren Radius, wenn man sie am Körper trug konnte nur man selbst sie hören, wenn man sie auf den gesamten Raum einstellte, konnte man draußen trotzdem nichts hören.

"Was gibt's?" fragte Lily. "Haben du und James irgendwie Streit?" wollte Carmen wissen. Lily pustete gegen eine Strähne ihres langen roten Haares, die ihr ins Gesicht hing. "Wir wollen es mal so sagen, wir hatten in den Osterferien eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung. Die Vorstellung, das ich dem Casanova der 5ten Nachhilfestunden geben könnte hat ihn wohl mehr geschockt wie ich dachte..." "Und deshalb geht's du ihnen jetzt aus dem Weg?" Hakte ihre Freundin nach, die sich in ihre Haare inzwischen rote Stränchen gemachte hatte, weshalb Sirius fast angefangen hätte zu weinen. Lily ging zum Fenster und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Dann tippte sie mit dem Zauberstab dagegen. Sofort verwandelte es sich in eine heiße Schokolade. Lily nippte kurz daran, dann nickte sie.

"Ja, deshalb. Ich habe keine Lust mich noch mehr mit ihm zu streiten. Worauf das hinaus laufen wird, kann ich mir gut verstellen..." Carmen schüttelte den Kopf. "Also echt, wenn du keine Risiken eingehst, dann wirst du nie was erleben! _'Und ich werde nie den bekommen, den ich haben will!'_" Lily begann zu lachen und verschüttete fast die Hälfte ihres Getränkes. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte entfernte sie die Sauerei mit Hilfe eines Zaubers. "Ich geh keine Risiken ein? Wenn du wüsstest, ich zeig dir mal was..." Carmen grinste. "OK, das mit dem 'keine Risiken eingehen' nehme ich zurück! Mann, wenn die Jungs das mitbekommen..." "Heute werd ichs ihnen sagen. Und ich werde mich an Sirius rächen..." Wieder grinste Carmen. "Der Arme!" "Sag nich was du nich so meinst!" neckte Lily.

Sirius, James, Remus und Peter fläzten auf den Sesseln im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war nach Mitternacht, aber sie dachten nicht dran schon ins Bett zu gehen. Vielmehr warteten sie darauf, das die Lehrer ihre erste Runde endlich beendeten, da sie runter in die Küche wollten. Ein lauten Knurren war zu vernehmen. Alle sahen Sirius an. "Hei, mein Magen hat halt ne große Klappe!" verteidigte er sich. _'Showtime!'_ Ein kleinen Kätzchen mit rotem Fell kam von irgendwoher angelaufen und sprang auf Sirius' Schoß. Zufrieden schnurrend kuschelte es sich hinein. "Süß!" kommentierte der Schwarzhaarige. "Wie heißt es?" fragte er dann seine Freunde. Aber die konnten nur mit der Schulter zucken. "Ich es hier noch nie gesehen! Und normaler Weise kenne ich alle Katzen hier..." antwortete Remus. "Woran liegt das bloß?" philosophierte James an die Decke starrend. "Hey, das Thema hatten wir schon!" verteidigte sich Remus. "Beruhig dich, Moony, Jamsyboy hat nur einen Witz gemacht." Sirius sah James mit einem bösen Blick an. "Nein, hatter nicht!" meinte James und sah seinerseits Sirius mit einem bösen Blick an.

_'Mann, ich bin auch noch da!' _Das kleine Kätzchen vergrub seine Krallen zur Hälfte in Sirius Hose. "Aua!" brüllte der. "Mann, is ja gut, ich hab dich nicht vergessen!" _'Will ich aber auch hoffen!' _Der Schwarzhaarige kraulte die Kleine sanft am Kopf. Sie begann zu Schnurren. "Das gefällt ihr! Mann, guckt euch mal die Augen an! So leuchtende hab ich noch nie gesehen..." _'Na toll, das sagt einiges über sie aus, Mr.Black!' _James grinste und begann den Refrain von Lilys Lieblingslieds zu singen. "Bright Eyes, Burning like fire..." _'Gehtz noch??? Das nennt man Folter!'_ Die kleine Katze miaute laut und kläglich. Sofort hielt Sirius seinem besten Freund den Mund zu. "DAS scheint ihr nicht zu gefallen... Genauso wie Lily... Moment mal..." Sirius runzelte die Stirn, dann nahm er den Kopf der kleinen Katze und schaute sich die Augen an.

Mit einem Aufschrei stieß er es von seinem Schoß. "Hei, spinnst du?" meckerte James während er sich hinunter beugte um sich um das anscheinend verletzte Tier zu kümmern. "Was sollte denn diese Aktion? Du kannst der Kleinen doch nich einfach weh tun! Ich weiß übrigens einen Namen für sie, Bright. Wie Bright Eyes." _'Solange du nicht wieder anfängst zu singen lass ich alles über mich ergehen!'_ "Beschlossen und besiegelt, das ist unser Rumtreiber Maskottchen Bright!" lachte Remus. Sirius aber winkte ab. "Vergesst es, die Kleine hat schon einen Namen und den kennt ihr sehr gut!" Seine Freunde sahen ihn an. Aus ihren Blicken sprach Unverständnis. "Mann, bin ich der einzige hier, der trotz knurrendem Magen noch denken kann? Das ist Lily ihr Idioten!" James fuhr zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt. "Lily?" "JA, Krone, Lily. Ich hab noch nie eine Katze mit so grünen Augen gesehen, und auch noch nie davon gehört!" "Aber, das kann nicht Lily sein!" protestierte James.

Er sah das kleine Kätzchen an, das ihm auf einmal zu zwinkerte. Fassungslos sahen sie mit an, wie sich die kleine Katze Bright vor ihren Augen in Lily verwandelte. Sofort baute sie sich vor Sirius auf. "Du hast also noch nie so grüne Augen gesehen? Meines Wissens sahen sie nie anders aus!" Bevor Sirius etwas erwidern konnte zog James seine Freundin in die Arme. "Jetzt bist du eine echte Rumtreiberin. Das müssen wir begießen!" Lily grinste und küsste ihn kurz. Remus hielt Peter die Augen zu. "Vorsicht, Minderjährige im Raum!" Lily rollte mit den Augen. "Kommt, ich hab Hunger!"

Sie schnappte sich die inzwischen voll funktionsfähige Karte der Rumtreiber. James warf sich, Sirius und Remus den Tarnumhang über, Peter wollte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Rückkehr warten. "Die Luft ist rein!" meinte Lily und jemand nahm ihr die Karte ab. "Teste du erst mal deine neue Verkleidung!" kommentierte eine Stimme, die eindeutig nach Sirius klang. Danach ertönte ein dumpfer Laut, als hätte James seinem Freund eine Kopfmelone gegeben. Lily reckte stolz das Kinn in die Luft. "Das war die Revanche, Sirius!"

Dann verwandelte sie sich tatsächlich. Als James unter dem Umhang auf die Karte sah, bemerkte er verblüfft, das da nun 'Bright' statt 'Liliana Evans' stand, also war Bright jetzt ihr richtiger Rumtreibername...

So, das war doch etwas kürzer... Aber dafür kann ich es dann schon heute hoch laden! Doch leider(Wie gesagt, heute war Deutsch SA!) werde ich das Tempo nicht halten können, mit dem nächsten kann es also noch dauern! Hoffe aber das ich es bis spätestens Sonntag schaffe!  
TschÖss  
Knuddel  
Teddy


	14. Last chance gone!

So, hat lange gedauert, ich weiß und es tut mir auch schrecklich leid, aber ich habs einfach nich hinbekommen, hatte Stress mit einem Kumpel von mir, sorry, wird nich wieder vorkommen!

Wann bekomm ich von euch mal wieder Reviews??? Schwarzlesen gildet nicht und ist illegal!

So, das letzte Kapitel... jetzt kommt nur noch ein kurzer Epilog, dann ist dieser Teil des 'Beginn einer Wunderbaren Feindschaft...?' zu Ende...

**Last chance gone!**

Wieder war alles wunderbar. James verehrte Lily mehr denn je. Aber er wurde auch immer eifersüchtiger. Dadurch das sie immer hübscher wurde, stieg auch seine Angst, sie könnte ihn verlassen. Oft rettete Sirius ihre Beziehung nur indem er James schockte oder ihn mit einem Silencio belegte.

Aber Sirius konnte nicht immer da sein...

"Morgen Schatz!" Lily gab James einen Kuss und quetschte sich zwischen ihn und Sirius auf die Bank. "Hi Bright!" Auch ihr Freund gab ihr einen Kuss. "Hei! Ich nich?" beschwerte sich Sirius worauf Lily lachte und ihm ebenfalls ein Bussi gab.

Gott sei Dank rastete James nun nicht mehr aus, wenn Lily Remus, Peter oder Sirius küsste, aber auch nur wenn es sich in Grenzen hielt war es OK.

"Was machen wir heute?" wollte Remus mit vollem Mund wissen. "Hogsmead, was sonst?" meinte Sirius während er Lily mit Honigtoast fütterte. "Honigtopf, Drei Besen?" schlug James vor. Lily schüttelte den Kopf, kaute zu Ende und schluckte herunter. "Sorry Jungs, ich hab schon was anderes vor." Ihr Freund sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Was denn?" Während sie sich ein Brötchen schmierte meinte sie beiläufig: "Gehe mit Sevram, er wollte mich unbedingt einladen um sich für meine Hilfe zu revanchieren." James' Miene verdüsterte sich. "Ich will mit!"

"Vergiss es." Das war nicht Lily sondern Remus gewesen. Die Stimme der Vernunft, wie ihn Sirius manchmal spöttisch nannte. "Du kannst Lily nicht in einen goldenen Käfig sperren. Warum vertraust du ihr eigentlich nicht?" darauf wusste James keine Antwort. Lily stand auf. "Wir sehen und das heute Abend!" Sie küsste James noch kurz und verließ dann die Halle. Er starrte ihr hinter her. "Und was, wenn..." Sirius hielt ihm den Mund zu. "Sie wird ihn nich küssen, nich ficken und nich heiraten. Er wird sie nicht rum kriegen, nich einmal mim Imperio, dafür is ihr Wille viel zu stark." Jetzt hielt James die Klappe. Denn Sirius war ihm und den andern gegenüber sehr geduldig, aber wenn er dann mal genervt war, dann war es wirklich genug.

Eine halbe Stunde später diskutierten sie im Drei Besen über Quidditch und Rennbesen, ihrem Lieblingsthema. Weil es so warm war, hatte Rosmerta den Biergarten geöffnet und so saßen die Rumtreiber draußen im Schatten und tranken Butterbier.

"Wo sie jetz wohl is?" fragte James beiläufig und Remus seufzte. "Nich unter ihm, nich auf ihm und nicht mit der Zunge in seinem Hals. Verdammt Krone, du hast sie zwei Jahre lang nich rum bekommen und bis jetz auch nich. Meines Wissens nach habt ihr nur **nebeneinander**(diese Worte betonte er) geschlafen. Meinst du allen ernstes, dass sie dann, während sie mit dir zusammen is, sich bei der ersten Einladung vom Casanova der Unterstufe flachlegen lässt?" James schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Sie ist viel zu vernünftig." Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, dieses Mal befreiter und die anderen drei seufzten. "Nein, das würde sie nich tun."

In dem Moment sah er, wie Lily mit Sevram den Pub betrat. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster und bestellten. Anscheinend wollte der Junge sie dazu überreden, mit ihr einen Riesenbecher zu essen, aber sie lehnte ab. Schließlich brachte Rosmerta ihnen zwei kleinere.

Mit stark gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete James sie. Sirius sah Remus und Peter an. "Soviel zum Thema er vertraut ihr! Aber wer von den beiden war den früher der Flachleger?" Er grinste. "Vielleicht wäre es für ihn ganz gut, wenn Lily ihn betrügen würde, so ne kleine Kaltwasserkur wirkt manchmal Wunder!" "Wenn das so weiter geht wird sie sich noch von ihm trennen und was dann passiert, können wir uns ja vorstellen..." meinte Remus schließlich langsam. Sirius' Grinsen tröpfelte von seinem Gesicht. "Mann, ja! Verdammt, das wäre echt übel!"

Plötzlich schoss James von seinem Stuhl hoch. "Das reicht jetz!" fauchte er und schoss in den Pub. Erst dachten Remus und Sirius sie wären gemeint, aber dann sahen sie, was James so aufgeregt hatte:

Sevram überreichte Lily gerade eine Kette mit einem Anhänger in Herzform.

Remus sah Sirius an. "Scheiße!" meinte er und Sirius nickte. "Das kannste laut sagen!" "Hört auf zu quatschen und kommt endlich!" zischte Peter und sie rannten hinter James her. Lily hatte mit Sevram das Café schon verlassen und James war ihnen nach gelaufen.

Nun standen sie draußen und James redete lautstark auf die beiden anderen ein.

Gerade als Remus und Sirius ebenfalls heraus kamen, Peter bezahlte, ging Lily in die Gegenoffensive. Sevram verdrückte sich langsam.

**"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein???" **brüllte sie. **"Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum und kann mich mit jeder Person treffen mit der ich will!" "Aber ich will das nicht!"** brüllte James nicht weniger laut zurück. "Leute!", meinte Sirius beschwichtigend, "müsst ihr das hier klären?" "HALTS MAUL!"fuhr ihn Lily an. "Das hat nix mit dir zutun!" Dann begannen sie und James sich wieder an zu schreien.

Sirius und Remus versuchten ab und zu um die beiden einen Schweigekreis zu ziehen, damit nicht jeder ihren Beziehungsstress mitbekam, aber die Magische Energie die Lily ausstrahlte wenn sie so wütend war wie in diesem Moment war einfach zu stark. Schließlich beschränkten sie sich darauf die Leute weiter zu scheuchen, die stehen blieben und ihnen zu hörten.

Nach etwa 10 Minuten hatte Lily die Schnauze voll. **"Weißt du was, wenn du nicht akzeptieren kannst das du nicht der einzige Mensch in meinem Leben bist und das ich auch noch andere Interessen habe, dann ist es wohl besser, wenn sich unsere Wege trennen! Mir brauchst du nich mehr zu kommen!" **James starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinter her während sie die kleine Straße in Richtung Hogwarts hinunter rannte. Auf dem Weg kam sie an Severus Snape vorbei, der plötzlich in die Luft flog und wilde Drehungen begann. Als Lily außer Sichtweite war senkte er sich wieder. Remus sah erst zu James und dann zu Sirius, aber keiner von beiden hatte den Zauberstab gezogen...

James schnaubte. "Gut, Bitte. Ich werde ihr nicht hinter her laufen. Wenn sie Schluss macht, dann ist das eben so. Ihr Pech."

Mit einem Mal wurde Remus sehr warm. Erst verstand er nicht warum, aber dann begriff er, das es die Wut war, die in ihm hochstieg. Nun begann er seinerseits James anzuschreien. **"Mehr fällt dir nicht dazu ein? Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?? Begreifst du nicht, das du und deine verdammte Eifersucht alles kaputt gemacht habe? Alles was dir dazu einfällt ist ihr Pech? Wer wird deine schlechte Laune denn wieder abbekommen? Bei wem willst du dich wieder aus heulen weil sie dich nicht beachtet?? Bei mir! Wen willst du wieder zu ihr schicken um sie dazu zu bringen dir zu verzeihen? Mich! Aber eins sag ich dir Freundchen, dass kannst du mal schön vergessen, mit mir kannst du nicht rechnen! Es ist ganz allein deine Schuld!" **James hatte ihm mit offenem Mund zu gehört, selbst als sich Remus herum drehte und ebenfalls zurück zum Schloss rannte, war er noch immer so geschockt von Remus' Reaktion dass er sich nicht bewegte.

"Komm," meinte Sirius schließlich, "wir gehen." Langsam drang zu ihnen allen durch, was eigentlich gerade passiert war. Lily hatte James verlassen und Remus hatte seine Konsequenzen daraus gezogen. Sirius begann langsam zu begreifen, was Lily ihm eigentlich bedeutet haben musste, wenn er dafür bereit war ihre Freundschaft aufzugeben. Sein Respekt vor dem Werwolf wuchs. Bisher hatte er immer alles über sich ergehen lassen, immer hatte er ihnen ruhig zu gehört wenn sie ein Problem hatte, immer war er ein Vermittler zwischen Sirius und James gewesen, da sie sich ziemlich häufig zerstritten hatten. Immer war Remus derjenige gewesen, der nachgegeben hatte, der zu Gunsten ihrer Freundschaft seine Position aufgegeben hatte und nun war ihm das alles zu viel geworden.

Auch James schien das alles langsam zu begreifen. "Shit. Und das alles vor den Sommerferien..." Sirius konnte nicht anders, er musste mit den Augen rollen. "James, DAS wird jetzt unser kleinstes Problem sein." Und zu seiner großen Verblüffung nickte James.

Wie wütend Lily eigentlich werden konnte hatten sie bis jetzt erlebt, das wurde ihnen klar, als sie ihre volle Wut zu spüren bekamen. Sie richtete sich zwar hauptsächlich gegen James aber auch Sirius bekam einiges ab.

Im Zaubertrankunterricht vergiftete sie James fast, als sie die Tränke ihrer Nachbarn probieren mussten und in Verwandlung schien sie es nicht zu schaffen ihn wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. McGonagall schien mitbekommen zu haben, dass sie sich getrennt hatten, doch sie wollte, das die Schüler je nach Leistung eingeteilt waren. Als Lily es am Ende der Stunde noch immer nicht geschafft hatte, verwandelte sie James von einem Leguan zu einem Menschen zurück. Allerdings ließ sie ihm einige Federn auf dem Kopf stehen, womit deutlich wurde, auf wessen Seite sie stand.

Sirius, mit dem Lily in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zusammen arbeiten musste, warnte sie nicht, dass er gerade dabei war in eine Schlingpflanze zu laufen, während er eine Kiste mit Doxys in den Wald tragen wollte, und sie schien auch nicht in der Lage zu sein ihm selbst zu helfen, so dass er von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter, befreit werden musste.

Nur Peter und Remus ließ Lily in Ruhe. Peter weil es einfach unter ihrer Würde war, einem soviel Schwächeren etwas an zu tun und Remus weil sie nach wie vor befreundet waren.

Auch Severus Snape litt unter dieser Situation, denn James und Sirius hatten ihre alte Angewohnheit wieder aufgenommen ihn zu verzaubern und auch Lily tat es manchmal, aber nur wenn sie sehr wütend war.


	15. EPILOG

Siria: Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ein Leguan ist. Hab einfach irgend ein Wort genommen. Aber schön das du so aufmerksam liest! Wer weiß, vielleicht bau ich ab jetz noch mehr Fehler ein, nur mal um euch zu testen...

**EPILOG**

Das Festmahl am Ende des Jahres war wie immer köstlich. Lily saß mit Remus bei Frank Longbottom und alberte mit ihnen herum, Carmen hatte sich zu einem ihrer Freunde aus Hufflepuff verzogen und James saß mit den anderen beiden etwas von Lily entfernt. Immer wieder warf er ihr Blicke zu, die sie aber nicht bemerkte.

Nachdem dass Essen beendet war, startete er einen letzten Versuch mit ihr zu reden. Vor der Halle wartete er auf sie.

"Lily?" Die rothaarige Hexe drehte sich herum. "Was gibt's, Potter?" James sah in die grünen Augen, die ihn nun kalt anblicken. Er rang mit den Worten. "Ja, also, ähm..." "Kannst du dich bitte etwas beeilen? Ich treff mich mit den anderen und will sie nicht warten lassen." Der Gryffindor atmete tief durch und setzte dann noch einmal an. "Also. Es tut mir alles schrecklich leid, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht verletzten. Bitte gib mir noch einmal eine zweite Chance!"

Lily musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Einige Augenblicke war Stille. Dann:

"Nein. Es ist endgültig vorbei. Du hast mir oft genug bewiesen, dass du dich nicht ändern kannst. Ich tu mir das nicht mehr länger an. Wenn du nicht akzeptieren kannst, das es noch andere außer dir, Sirius, Peter und Remus in meinem Leben gibt und du von mir verlangst, dass ich all das aufgebe, dann müssen sich unsere Wege eben trennen. Ich lass mit von niemandem, nicht einmal von einem James Potter meine Freiheit nehmen."

Vehement drehte sie sich um und erreichte mit einigen Schritten die Treppe. Auf der dritten Stufe drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

Hoffnungsvoll sah James zu ihr hinauf, während noch einmal einige Sekunden Schweigen herrschte.

Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, wodurch sich einige Strähnen aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur lösten.

"Wegen dir habe ich beinahe meine Schwester aufgegeben. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mein Leben zerstörst! So wichtig bist du auch wieder nicht."

Dann wirbelte sie herum und ging.

Niemand sah die Tränen, die sie in dieser Nacht weinte.


	16. Author’s Notes

So.

Hier endet

**'Der Beginn einer wunderbaren Feindschaft...?'**

Der zweite Teil wird heißen:

**'Der Beginn einer wunderbaren Feindschaft...? II   
****Es gibt kein Zurück!'**

Der Teil wird wohl etwas härter, in fast allen Beziehungen, aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich Lemons schreiben werde. Kommt auf Euch an. Denke aber nicht.

Aber ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen etwas ein zu bauen, was hier anscheinend sehr beliebt ist, aber das kommt erst sehr viel später.

Ich würde mir von Euch wünschen, dass ihr mir jetzt ein Review über die gesamte Geschichte schreibt, was ihr gut fandet, was nicht so gut war, was absolut mies war und woran ich dringend noch arbeiten muss. Es ist zwar schön zu hören, dass es Euch gefällt und es motiviert mich auch weiter zu schreiben, aber ein bisschen Kritik wäre mir schon auch wichtig. Denn wenn ich nicht weiß, was euch nicht gefällt wiederholte ich es vielleicht, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass es gut passt. Naja, ihr werdet wissen, was ich meine.

Bis Bald,

Eure **Teddy**


End file.
